Chronicles Of The Past
by RanTsuki
Summary: When Hitsugaya acidentaly travels back to the past and all he met was little Hinamori,it's called FATE,and this time, he's not letting that hand go. not EVER.a love story unlike any other that breaks the boundaries of time.chap20 up!Almost completed!
1. How It All Began

Disclaimer: Bleach is so not mine.

A/n: By the way this is my first time on writing a long chaptered fic, so please be nice on me, and – the characters below are just nobodies that I made up, so they don't really matter. I don't really know the exact timeline of this fic, but whenever it is located, I want Aizen to be a good captain …

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter One

-How It All Began-

* * *

More than 6 hours had passed since the sun had set down the blood red horizon of Soul Society. The shy, pale moon, accompanied by a bunch of other twinkling dots, slowly peeked out of a cotton of cloud dangling somewhere above the sky, shining its faint guiding light to a bunch of poor souls stuck on night guard shifts. Other death gods should be asleep by now. But these poor souls are forced to keep their eyes alert and open for any signs of disarray.

On the grounds, almost no other sound, except the occasional yawns and footsteps of the night shift guards sailing up and down the dark and deserted alleys in soul society was audible. It was the 5th division squad's turn to maintain the security and order of the court of pure souls that night. More than 30 death goddess and goddesses were sent to guard the streets and corridors of their territory. Three lower ranked Shinigamis for each guard post outside every main division area, located near every division squad building.

Up in the north-west area, where the 5th post was located, 3 death gods were standing next to each other. A tall, dark haired man on the left, who was leaning on the alleyway, a buff, round faced young man on the center, who looked as if he could fall asleep anytime, and a slender brunette on the right, humming soft tunes on her lips. They might not look like it, but right now they're fighting against an insanely enormous urge to sleep. Night shifts are – the most boring thing next to paper works, after all. Nothing ever happened.

Nothing has ever happened _yet._

"Did you hear that?"

The man on the left, Juyushi Sakutarou, said.

Quick footsteps echoed throughout the silent walls and corridors, tearing apart the silence of the cold, peaceful night overlapping the slumbering soul society. They listened together as the rhythm rapidly changed and increased.

"Probably just someone from the next post reporting the situation,"

His colleague on the right, Takahashi Shimura, replied. He looked uninterested. A second later he let out a long yawn, his 23rd one tonight.

But the blonde girl in the center didn't reply. She remained silent as the sound of the footsteps got louder.

A figure of another death god running in their direction suddenly emerged behind a curving wall. She was out of breath, yet still doing her best to reach them. Her hand was clutching her soul slayer. Even in such a dark place, the three death gods could see something in her face. Terror was written all over it. Her eyes were screaming in panic.

"Sir! I'm Sayoko from the 4th post! Reporting-"

The death goddess panted.

"Something happened to my squad! Something has - They've been –"

She kept yelling while running towards them. And as she got closer, they noticed one more thing about her. She seemed to be pulling something. Or, rather, she was being pulled by something.

"Please help me! Please he-!"

But she never finished her sentence.

The cold wind blew against their faces. They were standing alone now, the three of them, on the street were they were guarding, the shouting death goddess from the 4th post completely plucked out of their eyesight. She was simply not there anymore. She was gone.

After a long and edgy silence, which was followed by the uneasy quickening of their heartbeats, the blonde spoke first.

"Where… Where is she? Where did she go?"

No one answered.

"I'll go get back-up."

Juyishi Sakutarou turned around and took a step back to their post.

"No! Wait, Juyushi! We-"

But she was talking to nothing. Juyushi was behind her a second ago, and now – he was nowhere.

"Juyushi!"

She yelled in the middle of the night, her frightened voice echoed throughout the empty streets and alleyways. Her heart was thumping crazily by then. Where the hell did he go?

"Juyushi! Where are you?!"

No answer.

"Juyushi! This – this isn't funny!"

She was left with nothing but the wind blowing on her hair, pulling strands of blonde hair all over her face.

"I don't like this."

Beside her, Takahashi was trembling.

"I'll get back-up then,"

The blonde scampered to their post, ready to raise the emergency alarm.

But the sight that met her eyes stopped her from doing what she was doing. She was looking at the spot where her teammate was standing. Well, at least where she thought he ought to be standing. But she was looking at nothing. Just a vast empty street with the night falling into it and the old streetlamps shining on it and a few dried leaves scattered on the ground, blown by the night wind.

Just then, she felt the presence, the faint reiatsu of someone, _something _breathing down her neck. She could hear the sound of its breath, like a clock ticking down her death, she could even smell its rotten odor, a smell of so many shinigami's blood mixed inside one vile place. She had no other options. She must fight.

Her hands instinctively made a grab for her soul slayer vested on her white belt. Quick as lightning, she turned around and swung the sword. To her surprise, she had swung at nothing. Just infinite empty air.

She was in panic. She was alone. Even though she was holding her soul slayer in a standby position, she knew there was no one to help her now. It would be useless. She knew this thing is lethal… No, more than lethal. And worse, she can't see it. It's like trying to hit a dragon target with a blindfold fastened into your eyes.

The whole world revolved around her in a breathless speed. She was unguarded and opened. Everywhere would be an opening for her.

The blonde felt her body shudder when all of a sudden, all the streetlamps went dead. She was going crazy. Her heart felt like it was going to explode with fear. In that moment of complete darkness and silence, she felt it, again, the feeling of something taking in the air around you. She could smell the rotten scent again; she could hear the rhythmic intake and outtake of breath again. It was surrounding her, strangling her with endless panic.

She turned around, and saw two enormous glowing crimson snake eyes floating in mid air. Those gruesome eyes pierced through her as if they were sucking her life out of her. And that was the last thing her eyes saw. The next thing she knew, she was falling into the never ending shadows of demise.

* * *

"Hinamori fukutaicho! Hinamori fukutaicho dono!" 

Sealed inside her own room, the addressed black-haired girl rolled over the heap of blankets on her bed. Yawning slightly, she adjusted her eyes to the sunlight peeking through the creeks of her window. It was barely six o'clock in the morning, yet the new day has sent her someone already.

"Hinamori fukutaicho dono! This is Abaraya Jun – 5th division's 17th seat officer reporting over last night's guard shifts, Ma'am!"

Hearing this Hinamori leaped out of her warm bed and scrambled across her room to slide her door open for the messenger to speak. Abaraya Jun was the man who controls their weekly night guarding shifts; he was pretty much responsible for the whole party. Once the wooden flap has been completely opened, Hinamori found herself facing a man with a curly hair kneeling down on the floor. She couldn't help noticing the baffled look decorating her subordinate's expression.

"Permission to speak, Ma'am!"

Abaraya Jun asked

Hinamori nodded.

"Permission given,"

"Concerning the matters regarding last night's guard shift-

-it seems that we have … lost contact with the _entire_ shift last night."

Hinamori's brown eyes widened, her brows slightly contracted.

"I'm sorry? You said –"

"It seemed that they experienced some sort of communication problem some time after midnight-

-and when we checked on them for the morning briefing mass, they were –

-gone."

The next minute, Hinamori was already on her way dashing down the oak stairs of her division building to the nearest guarding post with the 17th seat officer keeping up behind her.

"Has Aizen Taichou heard any word of this matter?"

"I've sent another messenger to inform him. He should be here anytime soon,"

The both of them slowed down to a halt once they reached the front of the guard post. Hinamori took a few moments to look around, scanning the whole place for some sort of clue, something to help her explain the whole thing.

"When was the last time you heard of them? When was the last time they contacted your headquarters back at the division building for hourly reports?"

"A couple of minutes before one A.M, and we haven't heard anything from them ever since."

A few moments passed in silence as Hinamori stepped inside the small wooden guard post and studied the whole place.

"I had all my other subordinates search the place for any sign of them but there was just none."

"Have you checked in every guard post? Every stations?"

"Yes Ma'am, Everywhere."

"Has this news reached the ears of the other division members yet?"

"I believe not yet, Ma'am. But other division members should have noticed their absence by now,"

Hinamori looked around the small cramped room. Nothing seems to be out of place. The emergency alarm, which consisted of a single golden colored metal plate with a complimentary stick was untouched at the corner, the small chairs and desks provided her lesser to sit and write a report on was in their usual place, even the three empty cups of tea sitting quietly at the desk were not something unordinary. It was as if nothing had happened. It was as if the whole squad had finished their work and they abandoned their guarding posts without reporting. If this really was the matter, this would be too cruel for a joke.

Hinamori tried to concentrate. There must be something there.

Her eyes widened for the second time for the day. She felt it, the strong killing atmosphere around her, as if someone was watching her back, breathing silently down her neck, waiting for a moment to kill …

"Hinamori fukutaicho. What do you think could have possibly happened to them?"

She replied in silence. She understood now.

"Hinamori – kun!"

Came Aizen Taichou's soft voice from outside. The tall captain had just arrived with another messenger was accompanying him at his side. His face was worried.

Approaching his captain, Hinamori only had these to say.

"Aizen Taichou, it was a hollow."

* * *

In soul society, the only thing that goes faster than the speed of a captain's flash steps, is perhaps news, or – rumors. Even a little news like someone slipping inside a ditch could turn into a story about a brave shinigami who was fighting against a menos grande, and was thrown off to the lake. And if something as simple as that can change into something entirely different, who knows what the word of the disappearance of more than thirty 5th squad shinigamis can evolve into? 

And everyone knows, that big news like that, especially in soul society, won't go unnoticed.

Up in the 5th floor's balcony, Hinamori was sitting at the wooden safety railings in front of the 5th division building's great hall, facing to the garden outside, looking down the slowly falling sakura leaves. She looked up, as if challenging the sky.

She had told her captain everything she knew, everything she felt, all of her conclusions back in the guarding post. A few moments later they were joined by a certain long silver haired captain who obviously had heard of the matter. And the next thing she knew, all the other captains had decided to hold an emergency captain meeting to discuss the matter officially. Hinamori was invited to be the speaker for the first few moments. She was asked to tell the captains everything she knew about the whole matter. And so she did. But it wasn't after a few minutes later that later she asked for permission if she can go out and greet some fresh air. She needed a time alone. She needed a space alone. This has been too much of her. Her departure though, didn't fail to catch somebody's jade green eyes. Hitsugaya Toushiro's bright green eyes followed her all the way out of the hall.

The young teenager felt useless. She felt futile for not being able to protect or for not being able to do anything to stop this from happening. There were so many of them, more than thirty death gods, and now they were gone.

Slowly, she began to hug her knees to her chest, burying her face down her thighs.

"Baka."

Suddenly greeted with such an unexpected phrase, Hinamori turned around.

Hitsugaya was suddenly leaning his back against the wooden railings too, inches away from her.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Baka. How long are you going to just sit there and weep over them?"

Hearing his words, Hinamori somehow felt offended.

"But they were my subordinates! If something happened to them I-

-It's normal for me to be crying!"

"I wasn't saying you shouldn't be crying. I was just asking, how long are you going to keep doing that?"

In some way, Hinamori held hear tears back after hearing these words. It was just Hitsugaya's version of "Shut up, I'm here already, which is, of course, another way of saying,

_I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay._

A lovable smile soon blossomed at the corner of Hinamori's lips, washing away all her tears and desperation. This is what she adored the most about him. Hitsugaya never showed how much he cared. Let alone his affections, even his expression he rarely shows. But Hinamori knew better. She knew Hitsugaya has his own language, a language only for her, that only she alone understands.

She knew he had his own attitude, his own way of doing things, his own solitude and fears. But he never let those emotions, even a tiny hint of it, so much as to get even a little close to the surface. She liked everything about him. From his icy cold glares he usually shot her whenever she gets into trouble, his disgusted look whenever she called him 'Shiro-chan', all the way down to his sweet – protective scent whenever he was around.

She turned her head sideways, meeting his gaze, and staring at him softly.

"_Arigatou, Shiro-chan."_

"Hey, I told you not to call me tha-"

Hitsugaya stopped his sentence. The next thing Hinamori knew, she was being pushed backwards, Hitsugaya's right arm secured itself around her tiny waist. He had shoved her out of the balcony, flinging her into his protective arms in the process, bringing her flying in mid-air with him, taking her as far away from the building as possible.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Wha-"

She didn't need an answer. Hinamori watched in horror as the spot where she just sat a few seconds ago suddenly exploded with a deafening roar. The balcony's railings and balustrades snapped into pieces, the floor ruptured apart, revealing the building's inner steel foundation. All that was left of the balcony now was just a huge gap punched right into the 3rd floor of the building.

Something was there, somewhere between the rubbles of the veranda. She saw it, somewhere beneath the splinters of broken windows and shattered glasses, two enormous blood red eyes locked themselves on her brown ones. It let out a roar, revealing a mouth and a throat, which bear a very resemblance to the black hole.

The two death gods could feel the ground shaking. It was a hollow's roar.

* * *

_Hitsugaya's pov :_

"K'so!"

He said as he descended from the air, Hinamori still safely tucked in his arms.

With a soft thud, where Hitsugaya's feet touched the soil outside the courtyards of the 5th division, he gently let go of Hinamori's frail body. Hitsugaya watched as Hinamori, with the inimitable grace that she had always carried, set her foot down the solid earth. She was shaking, perhaps out of fear, or out of shock.

_It's alright._

_I'm here._

_Noone can hurt you._

"Stay here."

Hitsugaya took a step forward. He then fastened his hand on the grip of his soul slayer.

"_Soten ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!"_

Just as the incantation ended, a colossal, glacial dragon leashed out of the tips of his blade, its fangs wide, and its claws extended. It let out a ground breaking roar. Then everything around them changed. The sky turned pallid grey as the dragon swirled past the endless horizon, clouds withered into nothingness as the mighty ice dragon wipped its tail past them, the strongest ice element soul slayer. Hyourinmaru, has arrived.

But it was too late. Hyourinmaru had come for nothing. For in the midst of ll the debris and ruins of the cracked 5th dvision building, the blood eyed hollow has disappeared.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. He hated opponents like these, one that would just take them by surprise, and ends up backing away when he sees hyourinmaru. Grudgingly, the white-haired boy gently shoved hyourinmaru inside its sheath again. As soon as the sword and the sheath clicked in, a sudden vast change of weather occurred. The sky returned to its normal blazing cerulean color, and clouds suffused out of nowhere, showing off their white cottony surface.

He turned back to the other.

"Are you okay?"

Hinamori nodded.

"I'm fine."

But Hitsugaya was never easily deceived. And Hinamori, in particular, was never good at lying. She was clutching her right arm with her left palm. From the corner of his eyes, Hitsugaya caught sight of a red liquid, trickling down a part of Hinamori's arm, which lay opened.

"Show me your arm."

Hitsugaya said shortly.

"I'm fine, really."

"Let me see your arm."

"No, really, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm fine."

Getting tired of her will to keep herself from being his burden, Hitsugaya asked for her arm.

"Let me see it."

Hinamori shook her head, and clutched her right arm tighter, an act in which she hoped to hide it from the other boy's eyesight, but only caused her more pain. And worse, now more blood has started prickling down her skin.

Without a word, Hitsugaya gently rolled the lengthy and loose bit of fabric covering Hinamori's right arm. Hinamori still resisted, she was still concealing her wound from his eyes by covering it with her left palm. Faint traces of blood could be seen from the narrow gap between her small fingers. Hitsugaya unclasped her left palm out of her right arm slowly, afraid that he might injure her. It took him more than twenty seconds to finally remove her fingers from the gash.

Hinamori had a shard of glass inside her flesh, tearing her once soft and flawless skin into half and slashing a four centimeter cut on her upper arm.

"I'm taking you to Unohana."

With that, he heaved the helpless girl onto his back, encircling only her left arm around his neck, so that it wouldn't hurt her wounded one, and hugging her kness at his sides.

"Hitsugaya-kun-"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou."

"Baka."

And as He continued pacing down the nearest path to the 4th division building Hinamori smiled, and laid her head onto His warm shoulders, inhaling his sweet familiar scent. Hinamori had always liked Hitsugaya's back, his was always warm and fuzzy and full of comfort.

Arigatou, Shiro-chan.

* * *

A/n: 

Whoa…I finally posted this fic after getting disconnected from my own internet connection…well…hope you guys enjoyed it…and please review! Cya y'all in the next chappie! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. A Leap Through Time

Disclaimer: I told you! Bleach is soooooooo not mine. How many times do I have to write disclaimers anyway?

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter two: The Journey To The Past

* * *

Hitsugaya was among the many captains who stood outside what was left of the 5th division building. Half of the furnished assembly hall on the 2nd floor has been blown apart, and most windows, terraces, and walls around where he and Hinamori were talking were now shattered beyond recognition, leaving ruins of wood and glass scattered on the courtyard below. Hitsugaya looked at the remains of the once towering building. A building where Hinamori slept and seeked shelter in, her only solitude against the cruel world outside. Somehow, the wide-open circular gap where the building had been struck, and now leaving a quite big gap punched right into it, reminded him of the hollow's red-blood eyes.

One hollow did this.

News of a building, especially a division building getting blustered by a single hollow, a creature that has been condemned by death gods and goddesses alike for all eternity, had spread faster than a wildfire spreading through a dried rainforest. As soon as Hitsugaya landed on the 4th division building with Hinamori safely leaning against his shoulders, Hitsugaya detached her easily from his back and positioned her on his front, carrying her bridal – style, allowing Hinamori to safely cling her little fingers to his front black robe for support and lean on his chest and shoulders a bit, which – to everyone else's on looking eyes, a very sweet sight to see. The two of them instantly fell prey to the feasting eyes of the 4th division squad workers, who swooned and sighed and oohed and aahed as they passed along the long busy corridors in the building. Hitsugaya swore he will freeze them, later. Now he needed only one thing, to get Hinamori to a safe care unit.

They met Unohana halfway down the 2nd floor. She was just tending some seat officers from certain divisions that were injured during their last battle. The serene looking captain nodded politely at them and led them to the nearest care unit room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?"

More than twenty minutes had passed since Hitsugaya left her in Unohana's hands. He was standing outside the small care unit room on the 2nd floor now, with Unohana in front of him.

"She's fine. I don't recommend her to wield a sword for a couple of days though,"

Unohana answered serenely.

The white-haired boy stared at the faint traces of blood blotches Hinamori had left down the floor of the hallway, when he carried her all the way down the long corridor. She was losing so many blood.

Hinamori … 

One hollow did this.

One hollow would have to pay for this.

No.

_Hollows _would have to suffer for this.

_Hollows._

Hitsugaya clenched his fists.

Making Hinamori, his Hinamori lose so much blood like this.

_Yurusanai._

Unohana was staring at him, waiting for the right moment to offer him his special priviledge.

"Would you like to go in, Hitsugaya taichou?"

She offered softly.

Hitsugaya didn't speak a word. He merely answered with the curtest of nods.

Hitsugaya was quiet as he soundlessly pushed the door to the care unit open. The moment he heard a soft click of mechanism of the doorknob, Hitsugaya's gaze automatically fell upon the shy and vulnerable figure of the brown eyed girl sitting in a little wooden chair. A snowy white roll of fabric was tightly tied around her right arm down to her arm joints, hiding the proof of the existence of a five-centimeter gash underneath it. There was also something quite different with her robe, he guessed. Unohana had rolled her right sleeve up to her shoulders and fastened it there with some sort of a ribbon to keep it in place so that the black fabric wouldn't harm Hinamori's newly tended wound.

Hitsugaya looked at the bandage covering most of the skin on her arm.

"Does it hurt?"

Hinamori looked to him and smiled.

"A little. But it's so much better after Unohana taichou had mended it."

Hitsugaya's bright green eyes flickered to her eyes.

"You will stay here until I come back."

His tone was flat. He was already turning around, his hands stretched out to the doorknob when Hinamori spoke.

"Hitsugaya-kun, where are you going?"

"Your division building."

"Wait. I wanna go too!"

With that Hinamori stood up from the chair.

Hitsugaya stopped dead in his tracks.

"No.You're not coming."

Hearing his words, Hinamori looked surprised, her eyes were filled with disbelief and incredulity.

Hitsugaya managed to see a faint glint of disappointment when he turned and leaved. And as he closed the door to her room, he still could see her looking at him.

He wanted her to come. He didn't want her to have that look on her face. But this was the only thing he could do right now. He needed to protect her. And here, in the 4th division building, she'd be remotely safe from whatever it was outside.

Whatever purpose the hollow might've have for attacking them, Hitsugaya didn't care. What concerns him is that it had hurt his precious Hinamori, and worse, left a wide opened gash down her arm. Wherever it is, he'll find him. And whatever excuse or fight it might put up with him, he's gonna send it to the deepest and darkest depth of the screeching hell.

_Yurusanai_

_

* * *

Unohana was already there when he landed on the chaotic 5th division grounds. Being the captain of the 4th squad, who are mostly responsible for medical and health needs, she was on top of her business now, giving instructions and commands to relief and evacuate those who are injured during the explosion. There were many casualties, and most of them came from the 5th division squad. This is why he wanted Hinamori to stay behind. He didn't want to make her see this. She wasn't responsible for this. No one was responsible for this. He didn't want to see her shed anymore tears._

And to make things worse, this was her division. He didn't want her to worry. She had had enough today. And he was going to put it that way.

Somehow Hitsugaya felt bad for summoning Unohana up just for Hinamori's slash. The 4th division captain was so much more needed here.

He saw the quiet captain ordering three men to evacuate an extremely burnt death god to a nearby guard post where he will be treated, her gentle flicker of gaze followed the body of the scorched shinigami. Kotetsu Isane was with her. The grey haired lieutenant was kneeling on the ground beside another wounded death god. Her hands were held in mid air in front of her chest, her palms pointing in the injured's direction. A sort of a yellow light protruded from her palms She was using her reiatsu to relieve the victims from their excruciating pain. All around him, it seems like the whole place was swarming with death gods humping small green bags on their backs, a marquee of the 4th division squad. Those lower ranked shinigamis were so preoccupied with the mess and those who were hurt, tending the ones who needed them, and trying to mop up the mess from the explosion that one of them didn't even bother to say sorry when they collided into Yamamoto Genryuusai Taichou.

The white bearded ultimate captain was there himself. Accompanied by his pokerfaced lieutenant, he approached the rubbles of the building towards Aizen Taichou, who was busy ordering things around and trying to sort things out there.

More captains were seen fluttering alongside, or on top of the rubbles of the building. Even Mayuri, who was usually busy tending to his experiments in his own private laboratory in his office could be seen attacking a fallen concrete wall with his ashisogi jizou to see what's under it.

Hitsugaya gazed upon the ruins of the white building. He recognized several white cloaked death gods among the torn concrete walls, walking here and there, keeping their eyes out for some sort of clue. He knew all his other fellow captains must be as clueless as him. Kuchiki Taichou, in his usual face mask was busy talking to Ukitake, who looked more concerned than ever. Their conversation was held for a moment as Ukitake gave a long cough, a long dry one. Byakuya handed him a white handkerchief before resuming their observation.

There was nothing much to say about the frayed building. The remains of the lower concrete structure stayed there, with their edges cut off, and their concrete falling off so much that you can see the rusty steel planted inside. It's top floor was totally detached from it, and its shattered remains now lie somewhere along the concrete debris scattered near the structure of the main building. Having been completely detached off its top floor, the building no longer had roof. But if you look real closely to the rubbles underneath the building, you can make out pieces of ceramic roof tiles lying innocently.

"Taichou,"

Rangiku's familiar voice greeted his ears from behind.

"Where have you been, Matsumoto?"

He growled. He wanted to sound angry, But somehow he couldn't force his emotions out.

"Is Hinamori okay?"

_So the news had spread._

"I came here as fast as I could when I heard the news,"

"Matsumoto."

"Yes, taichou?"

"I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Matsumoto dashed as fast as she could towards the direction where her taichou wanted her to. Her long blonde hair floated in mid air as she rushed past division after divison, guard post after guard post. She slipped back to her division building from the front gates, jumped up the stairs and sped to her office, where she found a wooden silver plated object, resembling a big cymbal dangling outside. Her fingers picked up a small object hanging down the emergency alarm, and without any hesitation swung the wooden stick to the surface of the metal, producing a piercing sound that everyone knew only too well. She had raised the emergency alarm for backup.

"Matsumoto fukutaichou!"

A semi-bald death god, whom she recognized to be her 12th seat officer was running towards her.

"Kojiki san! Hitsugaya taichou had requested backup to the 5th division building he wants our men to rush there immediately. He wants us to be assisting, the 4th squad members, in any way that we can."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll alert the others."

As he said this, he strode past her.

"Eh? Matsumoto fukutaichou! You're not coming?"

He was halfway down the corridor when he asked her this.

Matsumoto smiled, and turned towards the opposite direction.

"I've got a more important work to do."

And she left. Leaving the 12th seat officer baffled and confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very rare for Yamomoto Gneryuusai Taichou to look troubled. But when he called another emergency captain meeting right there on the 5th division building, with so many onlookers and befuddled passers by, all of whom mostly belong to the disorganized 4th division members trying to keep the mess under control, his expression truly showed pure anxiousness.

"Captains."

He said to all, his gray eyes focused on every single captains' eyes.

"I – we – all of soul society will need your powers now."

HE said loudly, drowning all the commotion the evacuation team made.

"Have all your men under your eyes,

have them infiltrate rukongai-

have them on their knees, gathering pieces of information-

have them on every single guard gates and posts-

have them where they should be."

Here he paused.

"I'm sure you know how serious our condition is. Any leads on the hollow and you should immediately send word to me, or the other captains. However –

If the circumstances in which you find yourself is not fit for such actions, then you are permitted to take necessary actions to terminate it –

Once and for all."

He stressed the last words with dignity.

"We must maintain law and order, at all costs."

One by one the captains took this battle permission differently. Kenpachi looked like he could start on a killing spree right away.

"Dismissed."

Hearing that, the 13 white cloaked gathering dispersed into individual white dots, Hitsugaya already in his flash steps. One destination carved into his sight.

Rukongai.

If only the so called hollow hadn't assaulted Hinamori, Hitsugaya would probably be somewhere near the wrecked building, trying to search for clues and help Hinamori clean up the mess. But that thing had chosen to attack his fire bird, and he wasn;t going to let it go easily, not without cutting it to pieces. Whoever that hollow was, it had certainly chosen the wrong person to hurt.

* * *

Hinamori was focusing her brown eyes towards the floor when she heard the sudden soft clilck of the metal knob stir. She brought her head up and saw a blonde shinigami, hoisting herself inside.

"Ara –"

Rangiku-san – "

Hinamori nearly stood from her little wooden chair when Rangiku slowly stepped inside the small ward.

"What are you doing here?"

Rangiku was holding her breath when she answered. The brown eyed death goddess opened up her senses. Something was not right. And as she continued listening to her friend, Hinamori decided that Rangiku, out of all the person she trusted the most, was not good at lying.

"Hinamori-chan, oh, I'm glad you're okay. Everyone's telling me you're badly injured –"

Rangiku closed the finely lacquered white door and walked towards her.

Russet eyes scrutinized itself, bringing her eyelids close to each other.

"Did Hitsugaya – kun send you here, Rangiku – san?"

"No! What makes you think that? He's too busy making amends and stuff, he wouldn't have time to contact me and give orders, in fact, I haven't met him all day! How can you get that idea,"

Rangiku,, Hinamori decided, was certainly not a good liar. She tried making her voice sound so calm, and controlling her tone, but the result was just too obvious.

"Why did he send you here?"

There was a long pause in which Rangiku's eyes traveled to a point in the corner of the room and refused to meet hers.

"Why did he send you here, Rangiku san?"

She inhaled, and finally answered

"Im sorry Hinamori-chan – taichou's just worried about you, he wanted to keep you safe"

Hinamori looked down, how small does he think she is? How weak does he think she is?

"Rangiku – san, please forgive me for this,"

And with that she wielded her sword out of her white belt on her waist and held it with her left hand, pointing it towards the other.

"Snap, tobiume!"

* * *

Hitsugaya glanced around the crowded streets of rukongai. To his left ordinary looking souls were strolling down the streets filled with small shabby looking kiosks offering fruits and vegetables. They trudged their feet along the moth eaten houses and the dirty path.

He knew he was the only shinigami around, and thanks to his haori and sparkling white hair, he successfully made himself the center of attention there. He tucked his elbows in, and watched the shabby looking buildings lining up in the streets. He didn't even know why he came there. He just knew that that thing would hide there, after all the commotion it has been through.

So he knelt down the muddy stone pavement under his zori, and closed his eyes, focusing all his senses to trace the hollow's spirit power.

There.

Green eyes fluttered open, and he vanished from the crowd.

* * *

When Rangiku came to, she was lying face down on rubbles of what looked like pieces of concrete wall. She blinked for a couple of seconds, trying to digest what had just happened. She looked sideways, to find that the entire wall of the ward, where the door once stood, had been blustered apart, leaving a large round gap pared into it. Despite the shallow cut she had on her cheeks, Rangiku chuckled. They were such a cute pair.

_Forgive me taichou, this was all I could do._

By now, Hinamori was dashing outside the gates of Soul Society. Ignoring the heavy sound of the wind brushing past her hair, she quickly exited Seiretei and entered the outer layer of Rukongai. The black haired girl played back her previous action in her head. She was sorry for what she did to escape the blonde death goddess, but that was all she could do. She had had enough. She wasn't going to let Hitsugaya protect her again. Not this time.

Hinamori concentrated. Finding Hitsugaya's reiatsu was as easy as finding a silver knife in a pool of black sand. His was too familiar to be true. She had known his inimitable spirit force since they were little. Nothing could compare his spirit force's sensation. Just like the way he looked, smelled, and acted, his reiatsu was filled with warmth and protective sweetness no one could ever duplicate, or forge.

The brown eyed death goddess continued her flash steps as she reached a quite empty ground paved with yellow dusty limestones. She stopped in front of what looked like a small statue of a human god and halted. Even though the wide open space had looked extremely suspicious, Hinamori couldn't find out why Hitsugaya was there, or what he was doing there. She scanned the place for a couple of seconds before spotting a white cloaked figure with spiky white hair standing calmly before a tall dark gray dry marble water fountain sitting qietly in the middle of the yellow sea of limestones.

She broke into a run, trying to reach him. But before Hinamori could utter any words, Hitsugaya had already dashed past the wind going towards her, and arrived safely in front of her, his face revealing no emotion.

"Hitsugaya kun-"

"Barrier number 66 : white mist!"

He whispered.

Instantly, platinum white substance began devouring the clear air around her and trapping her inside a murky solid white wall. A second after that, the only thing Hinamori was able to see is a large white ball of solid wall where she was being captivated.

" Hitsugaya kun! Hitsugaya kun! What are you doing? Let me out!"

Clenching her fist, she pounded her soft hands to the strong walls surrounding her.

"Hitsugaya kun! Hitsugaya kun!"

No answer.

"Hitsugaya kun! Let me o-"

A moment later Hinamori got her answer.

A familiar bone rattling roar torn the silence of the rukongai apart. She understood at once. The hollow was there and Hitsugaya wanted Hinamori to stay behind, inside the barrier. Hinamori's brown eyes traveled back and forth quickly, searching for anything, anything to get her out of the barrier. Something was telling her, nudging her to get out there and stay by his side. She began knocking the solid cold walls, but nothing happened. She was completely sealed inside. She heard something clash and clang, followed by Hitusugaya's low groan. What was happening? She couldn't see, but she could make out faint reconstructions of battles in her mind from the sounds her ears caught.

She heard a short pause of clinking before Hitsugaya yelled out.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

To say that the hollow was hideous was an understatement. It had the appearance of a revolting part lizard part dragonfly part human torso. Eight eerie limbs were fastened along its long snake like body that lead up to its inhuman lizard like head, two of them were in the shape of a lizard's limbs, two of them were a dragonfly's small legs, and four of them were human's legs and feet, all in the color of a dead rat. If Hitsugaya hadn't been careful when he examined the repugnant creature, he wouldn't have noticed that it had another head below its original hollow masked, fanged gecko head. Actually no one would notice that as a head because it looked more like a piece of excessive meat that resembles a wrinkled dead chicken dangling just below the neck. But if you look at it closely, it barred two red bloodshot human eyes, and human lip so large that it filled nearly all of the space there, and ears that were stretched too far that they didn't look like ears. There was no nose, only two snake-like slits below those horrible eyes. And there was no tongue either. Only endless row of sharp jagged teeth jammed inside the mouth and a dark grave hole behind them. The reason why the smaller head was too hard to notice was because its entire body resembled a dead wrinkled chicken's skin, only with bulging and pulsating red colored veins that showed up on the surface.

Its main head wasn't of much beauty compared to this other head. The gecko-like hollow mask was merely to cover the massive distortion on its shape. Its lower jaw looked so detached that it was impossible to see that he two joints were joint together. And somehow, it's skull had cracked into two, revealing a fracture that reveals a green thick slimy liquid that bubbles inside and never stopped dripping out. Two dark green antena sprouted out of the hollow part of its eyes, and another human hand seemed to have grown on what looked like its left cheek.

Hinamori was inside the barrier, but she could feel the atmosphere of the very weather adorning them has taking a drastic turn. She heard more noises, like sword clashes and more roars, by then it was already hard to make out which noise is whose. She heard a loud bang, followed by a roar, and a screeching sound along the ground, continued by a loud yelping sound. Her ears were telling her that the situation outside was no longer under control. Hinamori glanced up and down the white and perfectly round shaped barrier. She needed to get out of there. And fast.

Somewhere outside the barrier, Hitsugaya was trying his best not to miss his 80 feet high target, all it did was kept running away from his titanic hyourinmaru, avoiding his ice flame and deadly claws. And to make matters worse it was extremely swift and sleek. Normallly he would have just blown the whole place into pieces but Hinamori was there, he couldn't afford to let that happen.

But it would end soon, he was sure of it.

He lunged forward flinging his sword of solid ice towards the hollow's obnoxious face. Again, it was faster than he expected. Hyourinmaru missed its horns by inches. One more second faster and he would've cut that grisly face of its to unrecognizable pieces. But it was okay, he had plenty of time to make its last moments a living hell.

Inside, Hinamori couldn't wait any much longer in such despair. If she couldn't break out of the barrier by her own she'd just have to use force. With her face concentrated to one imaginary spot inside her head, she brought her arms up so that they leveled her shoulders, and pointed her palms to her front, making an 'o' shaped gesture and yelled,

" Hadou number 31 : Shakkahou!"

Instantaneously Hitsugaya's barrier broke into dramatic tiny pieces of ice and dew. All of which got propelled high to the sky and landed impressively on the grounds, scattered along the yellow limestones. Hearing the sprinkle of his own barrier, Hitsugaya instantly turned his whole attention towards Hinamori. He watched in horror as some of his ice shards found their way to Hinamori.

"No! Hinamori! Stay there!"

Hitsugaya rushed as fast as he could towards Hinamori's place.

But apparently, the hollow was much faster .

Hinamori wasn't at all prepared. She sheathed her sword out, thinking she was ready, and held it with her left hand but things were just impossible. She was defenseless.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. He sped off towards her direction, and pushed her back with all his might to keep her as far as he could from the hollow's attack range, and sunk his mighty soul slayer at the hollow's white gruesome mask.

The next thing he knew, he was being swallowed by complete darkness.

* * *

A/n: okay, I knew this sucks, but well, please be kind on mer and review, I promise I'll update as soon as possible, coming up on the next chapter is how Hitsugaya met little Hinamori! O tanoshimi kudasai!

Oh, and here's something that serves as a mini dictionary :

Yurusanai --- unforgivable


	3. Confusion, Clues, And Conclusions

Disclaimer:O-Kay… this again. For the last time, I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter Three

" Confusion, Clues, and Conclusions"

* * *

Hinamori sat silently on the spot where she had fallen into. A part of her front robe was torn apart thanks to the previous explosion she inflicted on the barrier, leaving a wide open gap revealing her silky smooth stomach. After blinking for a couple of seconds, she ran her hands towards her smooth hair, in a way that suggested she sensed something undeniably out of place somewhere within her black locks. As soon as her fingertips touched a part of her front hair, her lips opened, but no words came out.

There were tips of crystallized ice everywhere on her black hair.

And so was everywhere she looked.

The small lime stone paved garden no longer had the same dusty yellow pavements, nor the unkept wild plants jolting out of small cracks between two pathway, or in the small creaks within a solid stone, nor the pale cement gray water fountain that barred writings on its edge. They were simply frozen solid, all covered in the thick layer of unyielding sparkling clear ice.

Her russet eyes darted forward and backwards, scanning for everything in the vicinity. Everything looked as normal as they could ever be, except for the fact that they all had a strong ice surface sticking into them. The pale cement gray water fountain in the middle of the yellow field still sprouted water like usual, only that the water no longer falls to the ground, it just simply froze there, in its broken journey to reach the ground, and the lime stone paths were still as dusty and dirty as it was before, only that now – they were covered in such a thick skin of ice that it was no longer possible to make out the true color of the lime stone itself. The trees were still in their places, and the wild plants were still peeking out of their cracks, but they were all frozen.

_Hitsugaya – kun!_

The black haired death god turned around, eyes inspecting every single object on the way. Trying to get another 180 degrees view, she spun the other way around, panic flooding into her veins. She rotated her neck again, looking onto her right, and shifting onto her left. There was nothing. No traces of the previous battle. Nothing.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One moment Hitsugaya was there, shoving her backwards and plunging his sword into the hollow's irksome white mask, and the next he was simply gone. Plucked out of her eyesight. And now ice was all over the place. What the hell just happened?

Hinamori sealed her eyelids together and concentrated her mind, body and soul to detect Hitsugaya's spirit force. She stood there, in the middle of the ice covered garden for more than twenty seconds, until she could no longer bear her eyelids closing. Tears were swelling inside. But she still kept them shut, trying, more than anything to close her eyes, to focus her mind on finding his faint trace of being. But there was nothing.

Nothing.

She shook her head violently. No. This wasn't happening.

She got up to her knees and tried walking towards the nearest frozen trees, and peeked behind it, hoping, wishing that somehow the white haired captain was just pulling a joke on her and he would pop his head near one of those trees, with that meaningful look of his. She looked through every single tree, her shaky fingers grasping the frosty tree barks. But Hitsugaya wasn't behind any of them.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

She called, her voice dry from all the panic.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

No answer.

"Hi-tsu-ga-ya-kun!"

She spun around, running madly in the opposite direction.

"Shi… Shiro .. chan!"

Nothing. Just the faint echo of her own voice bouncing back to her ears.

Hinamori felt her knees weaken and went below her, making her fall down to the frosty ice underneath. All at once tears began threatening to flood down from her eyes, begging to run down her cheeks. And when she tried wiping them away, they trickled their way down instead, frozen halfway down her cheeks before they could continue tipping down to her jaw.

"Shiro chan !!"

Hinamori emptied almost all of the contents of her lungs, screaming blindly with tears. The muscles along her neck and throat strained themselves.

She should've stayed back. She shouldn't have come at all. She should've just listened to Rangiku and waited until Hitsugaya was back. Now everything had tumbled down the hill. He disappeared just because of her, all in the favour of protecting her. How she hated herself. Hated herself for being too selfish and uncaring, meanwhile Hitsugaya did everything for her.

Hinamori brought her hands down to the icy uneven grounds to support the weight of her heavy shoulders. Shouders shaking, and arms trembling, she sobbed and cried there. Her tears were descending down faster than ever. And all of them shape shifted into solid glinting drops of ice as they touched the ground. Her ragged breath turned into gulf like fog.

Hearing sudden soft footsteps approaching her way, Hinamori looked up to the owner of those long legs. Rangiku was there, gazing at her with a loving, almost sister like look. And without any hesitation, Hinamori leapt into Rangiku's open arms, sobbing in her embrace.

* * *

The first division building, with its untainted white walls, its few storied floors, its towering sallow towers looming above the soul society's pale bluish gray horizon, usually looked serious and somehow captivating in every passing death god's eyes, even for captains. But now it looked somber. Full of the aura of absence, despite the fact that it was currently used as a meeting place for both captains and vice captains from the thirteen individual squads.

The moment Rangiku had fetched Hinamori in the icy fields deep within Rukongai, all the other captains had sensed something similar. The absence of the 10th division leader's immense and superior spirit power was just too big to go unnoticed. Rangiku, being the vice captain of the division, immediately traced Hinamori's spirit power. Not only that following Hinamori's reiatsu had taken her to the place where her taichou had once stood, but it also jammed one fact inside her head. He was missing. Her captain, the prodigy was missing. All she could back then was to try and comfort the perturbed 5th division vice captain. She knew the brown-eyed fragile little girl would be the one who would suffer the most out of her taichou's disappearance.

Rangiku escorted Hinamori back to soul society and headed towards the 1st division building, where she ascended three flights of stairs until she reached long wood tiled corridor leading to the main meeting hall. As soon as she reached the spot, Rangiku let go of Hinamori's hand and put her palms on her shoulders, patting her a little as an act of encouragement for her to go and fill up the empty space beside Aizen taichou. Hinamori did as she was told, and walked limbly towards her captain, who patted her head calmly, and took her hand in his.

As if giving room for the two fifth division leaders, the whole hall went silent.

"Hinamori fukutaichou."

This time, Yamamoto Genryuusai himself addressed the slightly disoriented girl.

"Ha – hai. Genryuusai taichou sama –"

Hinamori answered, timid as she was, but she fought to keep her voice from shaking.

"Can you tell the whole command of Hitsugaya Toushiro's missing account?"

She felt herself swallow hard. Hinamori was afraid of this. But she knew it was coming anyway. There's no escaping it.

"It was – the hollow sir."

All at once the whole room broke into a chain of disbelieving murmurs. Hitsugaya Toushiro, whose colossal soul slayer is of the strongest ice element? The same Hitsugaya Toushiro who had managed to slide into the captain squad without the usual 250 years of training? The once-in-a-thousand-year-ability? Lost to this – lowly hollow? If the situation and atmosphere back there hadn't been that tense, everyone around would've been laughing right now, thinking that the innocent Hinamori was playing a late April fool's joke on them.

But it was true. They can tell from her shock-ridden eyes.

"Hitsugaya Taichou . . He –"

Up to now, both Kira and Renji had been eyeing her. Being her schoolmates, they both felt that they were involved in her depression.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?"

On her left, a worried Ukitake asked.

" I – "

Hinamori continued her sentence by shaking her head.

" I have no idea what happened, Ukitake Taichou,"

"But you were the only one there. You must've seen something."

A heavy voice, which belonged to the mysterious fox headed captain from the 9th division suddenly shot up from the corners.

Hinamori took one deep breath and waited one moment before she could give a normal explanation.

"When I arrived there, sir, in the 56th layer of Rukongai, at that lime stone garden, Hitsugaya Taichou was standing near the water fountain in the middle-

-when I tried to approach him though, He caved me inside his own barrier-"

Hinamori looked straight at Kira's and Renji's eyes then towards Rangiku's and Aizen Taichou's to seek bits of comfort and encouragement.

"After that I don't really know what happened. The only thing I could do inside the barrier was to listen to his sword fight, and the sound of the hollow. When I did manage to smash the barrier though, I –

I was – "

Here she stopped. The guilt swelling up inside her, tightening her stomach holds, and jamming her veins from letting her blood rush. It felt too overwhelming.

"-I hadn't been careful enough that I had put my guard down, and was prone to its attack"

Hinamori gave another pause for a moment before continuing.

"Hitsugaya Taichou immediately covered my absence of fight and slashed at the hollow,"

The brown-eyed death goddess then looked straight at the 1st division captain.

"That was the last thing I saw of him."

Once again, the whole room plummeted down to silence.

"Yamamoto genryuusai taichou, sir."

Rangiku's clear voice rang in everyone's ears.

"I think it is best for you to know that the whole lime stone garden is now covered with layers and layers of ice."

The supreme taichou took longer time to consider what she had just said and to think of a come back than she expected.

But Hinamori wasn't listening anymore. She wasn't listening even when the captains broke into a debating contest discussing their next step. She didn't even listen when the other captains started bickering.

But she did listen to one of Yamamoto Genryuusai's last sentences.

"Genryuusai Taichou sama. But things like these, they have never happened before, right? How can some random hollow like this suddenly penetrate the strong walls and barriers of soul society and roam free as if the whole land belongs to their hideous clan?"

Ise Nanao told everyone.

At this, every single one of the captains gathered there, including a few vice captains looked at each other.

There was a pause as the white bearded captain averted his gray eyes from the place where he had been staring to meet Nanao's black ones.

"Actually. A similar occurrence like this once happened before."

* * *

Green eyes fluttered open. For a few seconds they stayed unbolted, focusing on their surroundings. Then, faster than a millisecond, they shut and reopened, revealing the same amazing green eyes. Hitsugaya hadn't quite comprehended what in the world just happened to him.

He was alone in the same lime stone-paved garden, his cheeks face down against the cold and sandy surface of the floor.

_Hinamori!_

He shot up at once, ignoring the chalky bit of dust sticking flat to his left cheek and a small gash on his forehead revealing a diminutive speck of fresh red blood, and spun around, and again, and another one. But there was no sign of her reiatsu, let alone Hinamori herself. Had she gone back?

Impossible. The Hinamori he knew would certainly never do that.

Where is she then?

He decided to exit the cumbersome garden when he noticed something quite, out of place. Or to be exact, out of time.

As his gaze fell onto the gray water fountain in the middle of the lonely park, he noticed that it hadn't finished its construction yet.

* * *

The meeting lasted for less than 60 minutes. Time was of the essence. All of which was mostly given to young Hinamori to tell the whole leaders and their subordinates in the room on how the accident occurred. Even though Yamamoto Genryuusai Taichou ended the meeting with the official catch-and-kill permission, the joint captain – vice captain meeting had ended in uncertainty and vain. Hinamori felt her body numb and limb as she dragged her feet along her way back.

They were heading back towards their division, Hinamori and Aizen Taichou, they desperately need to sort things out with their messy division. They were walking silently alongside each other, acting as if nothing had happened and they were now retreating to their office, just like the usual routines.

"Taichou,"

Hinamori began.

"Yes, Hinamori-kun?"

Aizen's deep rich voice replied back.

"I was wondering. Back then Genryuusai Taichou sama mentioned one thing about-"

"A similar occurrence in the past?"

She looked up to find that he was looking at her. Too shy to give another comeback, she lowered her gaze and stared at the wooden floors.

"Hai,"

"Hinamori-kun, there has always been a great - pact , that we – all of the former captains, and a few vice captains kept secret from –"

He paused.

"From the newcomers."

Hearing the word newcomers, Hinamori understood at once. There has always and will always be newcomers in soul society, especially in gotei 13. Who her brown haired captain meant by newcomers, would certainly point to Kira, the blonde and slightly shaky 3rd division vice captain, Renji, the aggressive and temperamental 5th division vice captain, and possibly, both Hitsugaya Taichou, and herself.

"What pact?"

She couldn't hold back anymore. They were keeping something away from her. Away from Kira-kun, and Abarai – kun, and her Hitsugaya – kun.

"It is of great necessity that this treaty remains hidden, but seeing what happened today, and the state you're in, the state that everybody's in, I think I should spill the truth to you.

It's about time someone speaks out."

They were in front of the wrecked division building now, standing in front of rubble after rubble surrounding the once majestic structure. They halted just in front of the iron edged main gate.

"You see, eighty seven years ago, a hollow, pretty much similar to what you witnessed today made an appearance in soul society."

Aizen paused.

"But it didn't assault the court of pure souls. It merely rampaged inside the slum areas deep within rukongai."

Hinamori almost gasped.

"Whatever appearance or impression it might have wanted to set upon our eyes, it wasn't a pretty one. And it nearly devoured half of rukongai alone,"

She continued listening tentatively.

"Eighty seven years ago, this was considered one of the most critical and grave situation the court of pure souls has ever experienced –"

Aizen stopped as he entered the main gate.

"And since then, this matter is sealed inside the mouths of all the captains and a few lieutenants. Speaking of this matter was a taboo."

* * *

There was nothing wrong with Hitsugaya's sight. But since he became aware of the irregular of the previous water fountain, he began to see things. Things that he wasn't able to explain himself. As he sailed along the busy streets of rukongai, scouting his way back to his headquarters, one thought popped inside his head.

_There were less buildings here than before._

It was like half of the tipsy and tinted wooden houses and small kiosks had simply disappeared from his vision, leaving more empty lots and spaces between two established houses than he had ever seen.

He also noticed one thing. There were less ordinary souls scuttling along the dirty busy streets there. Much less ordinary souls.

He tried to come up with a logical explanation on how this improbability happened, but he couldn't find any significant answer, so he just left it at that, and continued strutting forwards to reach the front gates of seiretei. He dragged his feet along the dusty roads of rukongai, and came to a 100 meter radius in front of the thick impenetrable walls of the court of pure souls, that is, until that hollow broke in. As he inched toward the front gates, he noticed that the two guards outside the thick concrete gateway weren't the ones who saw him out earlier. He distinctly remembered two alert death gods, one of them with curly black hair, and the other has shoulder length straight hair, all of them carrying their zanpakutous. But the two death gods staring back at him now were not the curly black haired one, or the shoulder length haired one. The man on the right was almost bald and he had thick, velvety moustache clinging on the space between his large mouth and nose, meanwhile the woman on the right tied her hair up in such a way that it almost resembled Ise Nanao from the 8th division, except that she had such puckering lips that managed to attract every bit of attention toward it, instead of her whole face.

Had he been gone for that long that the shifts had changed already?

He didn't think so. He didn't want to think so.

He might have gotten to the wrong gateway, the gateway through which he didn't pass through while exiting seiretei. But somewhere inside him, something's yelling at him, telling him that it couldn't possibly happen.

Which was why, he altered his direction and went to the west gateway, just to check.

Soul society has 4 main gates connecting the court of pure souls to the rukongai vicinity, each gate for every way, all of which were always guarded by layers, and layers of defense squads.

So Hitsugaya continued trudging along the paths of rukongai, occasionally checking here and there for any signs of disorder, and finally reached the west rukongai district. Walking along the decrepit little houses, and occasionally getting stared down by passers by, he suddenly heard a deep flamboyant voice, somewhere near the hook of the road not far from where he was standing. Hitsugaya didn't need to think twice to be able to identify the voice. His senses had sensed, detected and recognized the voice before his brain could think.

Kyouraku Shunsui was there.

But, as if adding more unsolvable obscurity, when he turned around and stared at the place where he thought the owner of the voice ought to be standing, Kyouraku Shunsui was not whom he saw. At least, at first, he didn't think he was staring at the gaudy and the actually colorful captain. But he was. He really was.

Something has obviously happened to him. But he didn't have any clue what. Probably Nanao has finally managed to talk him into cutting his coiled black hair, because the Shunsui Hitsugaya was looking at right now, even though he was dressed in his usual captain haori that bear the letter eight on his back, has short curly hair and he was hat-free, and pink sakura petalled kimono – free. He didn't look like he shaved, but Hitsugaya noticed a slight change in his chin. It was slightly cleaner, than before.

Much to Hitsugaya's surprise, the Shunsui look-alike didn't have Nanao by his side. Which was – of course, weird, because as far as he knows, Shunsui always adored Nanao's companion. The person standing behind him was a male death god, he had long brown hair tied up in a neat ponytail, but he was giving his back towards his direction so Hitsugaya had no idea what he looked like. But one thing Hitsugaya does now, is that, whoever that guy is, he was wearing the 8th division badge on his left arm.

This is not possible.

Hitsugaya heard a slight crumpled noise coming from his feet, his left foot had landed on top of a crinkly freshly white colored plain rukongai newspaper. At first, he didn't make a big deal out of stepping onto something as plain as a crumpled piece of a newspaper's front page. But when he tried averting his eyes away from the forgotten piece of paper, his eyes landed on the small black writings beside the big 'Rukongai Post' printed with ink in the center of the paper.

Hitsugaya eyes widened, revealing flawless jade green eyes in state of shock.

The dates weren't that of today's.

He was 87 years back in the past.

* * *

Hinamori didn't go directly towards her own division after she finished having a little talk with her captain. Something was keeping her alert, keeping her awake. Somehow, the brown eyed death goddess couldn't help but to be overwhelmed in a prevailing and anguishing sense of loss and mostly, guilt. Hitsugaya was nowhere to be found because of her. Because of solely protecting her. And she wasn't going to give up that easily. She made up her mind not to be satisfied by what the captains fed her today, and she intended not to.

And if the captains wanted to shut her off the case, well – she would just have to tell them that wasn't going to happen.

Hinamori brought her hands to her wet forehead. The sun was blisteringly hot, and the weather just wasn't willing to lose the battle. She felt as if being in a sweltering desert as she traipsed division after division in that searing sunny afternoon. It seemed as if the weather in the current moment had no connection whatsoever with the previous breezy weather she just had when the two of them were talking up in the fifth division balcony. Before everything happened. Her throat was burning for some sort of liquid to rejuvenate herself and her hair felt hot. She could even feel the metal tip of tobiume's handle poking hot searing pain against the skin of her palm as she held onto it to stabilize it against her running motion.

She needed a source. Somewhere to find and search for clue, and hopefully, find a next step without any of the captains getting on her way.

And as she gazed at a white division building erected up in front of her. She knew it was the place.

* * *

Hitsugaya was back in the place where he first found himself. He stared, again and again at the spot where he once lied, and then looked to his surroundings, rotating his head here and there to give him an overall view of the whole garden. From the outside he might not look like it, but inside, his mind was racing faster than any speed imaginable. Tracing back memories, recalling every detail of his previous encounter.

Glimpses of rigid pictures flashed through his head. The 5th division building. Hinamori's arm. The small ward. Genryuusai Taichou. Rukongai. The Lime Stone garden. The hollow. Hinamori.

Hinamori.

Hitsugaya wasn't a prodigy for nothing. Ever since he took in the fact that he was now stranded back in time, he knew outwardly that it had something to do with the hideous hollow he fought.

But the question is, how?

And how can he get back to where he came from?

* * *

To Hinamori, finding the accurate place was one thing. But getting inside, and doing what she had to do was another. She knew very well that the 12th division building held one special room underground dedicated solely to keeping documents and archives dating back to decades, centuries, and even thousands of years ago. However, Kurotsuchi Mayuri wasn't the happy go lucky type of person who goes around the division drunk and not noticing any slight difference with his surroundings in the office, and his vice captain, Kurotsuchi Nemu, wasn't far from him. Kurotsuchi Mayuri doesn't notice things, he remembers them. And when he remembers bad things about you, he's going to stalk you until your darkest days. And Nemu couldn't be of much help to her investigation because she was her captain's android, She does everything he orders her to.

But it was worth a try.

And so the slightly unconfident Hinamori arrived in the front walls of the building. This is where she gets greeted by a series of lower ranked death gods asking for her business, level 0 security. Even though she knew the security there was weak, but she couldn't afford a mistake, so she brought out her best acting skills.

"Hinamori fufutaichou dono! You have any meetings with our officials?"

Hinamori shrugged for a bit.

"As a matter of fact I do. I have a prearranged meeting with Nemu Fukutaichou. I'm here to see to her work."

Hinamori almost couldn't believe that they let her In after such a lame and false excuse of an excuse. The two male death gods just waved her in without a single word. And now, Hinamori was trudging along the long, silently untainted walls of the 12th division building. No one knows exactly what lies beneath these unspoken walls. Some freak mutated experiment subject? Mutilated parts of a hollow's body? Kurotsuchi Mayuri's own collection of spare detachable arms? Hinamori didn't want to know. She just needed to know the exact location of her destination. He document room. How to access it, and how to get there.

She turned around a corner and saw a shinigami lady waving a hand at her. Probably a seat officer in charge of the building while the high officials were away. The lady had long curly gray hair, a pair of gray eyes that matched the color of her hair, and looked at her with an approachful look. She seemed skinny, and only a little bit taller than her. Her left hand was clutching her zanpakuto as she approached her.

Hinamori was sure the lady knew her. She wouldn't wave, or smile, or approach her if she didn't. But the fact is, Hinamori did not remember who she was. But she was giving her such a warm smile that for a split second, she made her forget her sole reason here.

"Ah! Hinamori Fukutaichou! What brings you here?"

She smiled.

"Ah – I was just looking for Nemu Fukutaichou. We were supposed to have a meeting right now,"

Hinamori looked at her straight in the eye. Looking for a possible escape route.

But a possible escape route was not what she found.

"Nemu fukutaichou? Oh, you just missed her. She went to accompany our captain somewehere. Poor Nemu fukutaichou."

Hinamoir's eyes brightened. But she was careful not to show the light in her eyes to anyone else's.

"Oh, that's just too bad,"

She played her tone, sounding disappointed, troubled and tired at the same time. She was going to get that lady to transfer her to her goal.

It worked faster than she expected.

"I'm so sorry Hinamori fukutaichou. If there's something I could do, I am willing to serve."

Hinamori smiled. Jackpot.

"Well, we did promise to meet up in the document room,"

Hinamori was trying to sound both undemanding and curious. If she can pull this, then hello secret documents.

Eye contact was of the essence. And she fought to keep staring at the lady's eyes.

The other just shrugged, and blinked for a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry Hinamori fukutaichou. But I can't let anyone outside the division to enter the document room without an official permission from our high officers."

* * *

Back in his time, it usually doesn't take long for the common souls in rukongai to notice an outsider. A high speed detection network when it comes to death gods. And even a higher speed of consuming and re-spreading the news.

If one thing didn't change since at least a century ago, it was the velocity of such news. The time during which it spread, and suffused, melting into one big bang into the souls of rukongai. Hitsugaya had not been unprepared. He had suppressed his reiatsu, the moment he laid his feet on the rukongai grounds, more than anything. But he was still powerless against the town's rebuffing demeanors. Not that it mattered. Not that he cared.

Hitsugaya knew there was no much use for him to go inside seiretei and explain that in less than a century, he will be filling the empty post of the 10th gotei 13 division, making himself the youngest captain to ever walk the grounds of seiretei, in shunpo mode, or off shunpo mode. No one would believe him. Even if he released hyourinmaru. He knew better than to waste his time with those stupid old guys. He just had to figure what to do by himself.

* * *

_It's been two hours._

Hinamori sat as she thought of the missing captain, and looked out of the window. Her eyes focused themselves on the evening sky, watching little robins find their way back to their humble nests. She was alone in her room, accompanied by nothing more than the mere presence of the playful see through curtains dangling from her window frame. She watched as the soft platinum white fabrics brush past her, as if trying to comfort her agony.

_What could he be doing now?_

_Where is he?_

_Is he okay?_

_Why isn't he here yet?_

_Is he okay?_

_Is he okay?_

Getting up from her cozy little red cushion inside her room, Hinamori decided it would be useless to just sit there and do nothing. She needed to do something. Anything.

Hinamori stepped across the room and walked past her bed. Somewhere in the corners of her eyes she caught sight of a faint gold glint sparkling from the smooth wooden surface of her bedside table. Hinamori approached her own bedside table, and hunched over it. With her tiny little fingers she picked up a small gold plated object sitting haughtily on the furniture. She picked it up and cradled the chrysanthemum shaped hairpin in her palm. She reached out a finger to touch the inifinitely smooth surface of the petite curvy petals on the end. Next to the petals were gold shooting out of the main flower, making it look as if the flower had more calyxes.

She loved that accessory. Hitsugaya brought it back from the human world for her. And it had stayed perched on the surface of her bedside tale ever since, accompanying her in her dreams.

_Wait._

_From the human world._

Hinamori blinked. She just had another idea. Grasping the hairpin tightly in her palm. She turned around and walked out of the door. Now she knew where to go. Let's just hope that man's still there.

* * *

It was blistering hot in around him. Even through his zori he couldn't feel the heat of the sun, it got absorbed from the dusty dirt paths of rukongai, and seeped up to his feet. Hitsugaya didn't like the heat. But the summer days brought more than just than plain blazing high temperature. It brought the whole city against him. Or so he thought.

Hitsugaya could feel it. HE could feel it as he walked by the river. He could sense it as he stopped at an ordinary ramen house to grab something to eat. He could feel it when he napped under the tree. The town didn't like him. The town didn't like shinigamis among them. Especially a shinigami wearing a white cloak with those white spiky hair.

* * *

Hinamori stood outside a shabby looking courtyard, if that's what you call them outside a simple, quite dilapidated looking traditional Japanese hut. Her beautiful russet eyes fell upon two figures of small children handling large rattan broomsticks as if they were some sort of weapon. The red haired boy whose hair stuck out from his ears to the sides was hitting the little girl with his broom, saying things like ' baka' and 'hurry up!". The little girl, with hair as black as hers and bangs weirder than anything she has ever saw was timid and shy. And she was powerless against him.

"Get working , Ururu!"

"But – Jinta kun, I'm already working,"

She pleaded.

"You're not working fast enough,"

"But-"

Jinta was about to give her another hit when Hinamori cleared her throat. Hard. She wanted them to stop.

Both children's attention was captured immediately. The boy let go of the girl's head, and the girl, choking, gave Hinamori a thank you look.

"Oy, Tessai-san! Owner! We have a customer here!"

The sliding door to the hut slammed open after his words. There, in the middle of the entrance corridor, knelt a huge man. Probably twice as huge as Abarai-kun, and twice as tall as her. He had sunglasses on. Even though he was inside the house.

"Can I help you, shinigami?"

He voiced out.

"I'm looking for Urahara – ta- san,"

Hinamori her shuffling noises form the big guy's back. A blonde man whose whole head, and almost entire eyes were hidden beneath a sandal hat came forwards. His right hand fanning himself with a fan.

"Ah, I just heard someone mention my name."

He smiled, and locked eyes with Hinamori.

She looked at him.

"Urahara san-"

"Kisuke-san."

"Kisuke san."

"What do you need from me?"

Hinamori paused.

"A clue."

Hinamori was inside the house now. She had told him everything. Down to the very bit of detail she could remember. About the explosion. About the hollow. About the disappearances. About Hitsugaya.

And now he was leading her down his basement. All the way to his secret document storeroom. Urahara still kept original copies of his research and account documents back in his captain days in soul society. He kept them under his care and wings. As if they were his treasures. Sometimes he even bothered to climb down he stairs towards his dust-covered basement and flip the old pages of his records. Those records of his reign stored in Kurotsuchi's document room right now where just copies. Not the authentic deal.

After a series of stairs and passing through a few doors on both left and right. They both came to a narrow passageway with only one door for them, waiting in the very end of the walkway. Hinamori couldn't quite see clearly in the dark. But she was sure the door had a 12th division mark embellished onto its metal surface.

She watched the former captain undo the lock. She watched him giving a push on the door, and jamming it open, letting her inside his treasure cave.

The moment she stepped in, Hinamori was lost in a sea of thoughts. At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, because the light inside the room was so bright that her eye muscles couldn't help but to flex and stretch themselves to adjust in the new condition. But after a few minutes of blinking and gawking. She came to realize that she was looking at nothing but papers.

The room looked endless. Everywhere she looked seemed to be filled with books, files, and other papers piled and stacked on top of each other. This was his entire record? Just how long had he been a captain?

Urahara seemed to have read her thought, because the next thing he said was,

"These aren't just my records. I had a few records dating back to centuries ago, on other 12th division captains. Nicked them. Mind not telling the others about this?"

Hinamori nodded.

Which one was the account of that hollow attack more than eighty years ago?

Which one can lead her back to Hitsugaya? Or lead him back to her?

"The one you are looking for –"

Urahara was moving, walking fast to the right. He crossed some big dusty books, and shooed rats away, and walked off straight to turn right again.

"Rats. I really need to kick them out of here before they eat everything."

They were in a maze. A maze constructed entirely out of paper. Only paper. Her brown eyes scanned every writing she could discern along their walk past the files, and piles of books.

_New captain election, 1624; A breakthrough in perfecting gigais, 1526, Modifying Mod Souls, 1779, Souls society's population, 1154, Zanpakutou archive 1435, Supplement curriculum for the shinigami academy, 1883 –_

"Ah. Here. Here."

Urahara stopped. He reached out a hand and grabbed a huge file binder from a stack of other dust-layered papers. He handed the thick book to her. Hinamori heaved it up and immediately began searching, flipping from one dust covered page to another. Urahara kept handing books to her. Apparently there was so much records of that certain hollow.

"Actually, Hinamori san, you came to the right place. The soul society told me to bring all of these records out. I guess they really want to destroy it so badly. I just saved these babies from getting destroyed."

Hinamori was only listening to half of what Urahara had to say. It's not like she didn't appreciate him for all his help, but her mind was racing against time. Her eyes scanning word from word discerning, decoding, phrase through phrase, page to page.

_First attack – rukongai. 15 July 1919_

_56th rukongai district_

_Humongous._

Deadly. 

_Lethal._

_Silent._

_-Disappearances in rukongai._

_113 souls_

_-46 death gods_

_-sickening shape._

_Often disappears during battle_

_Undetectable._

_Victims were never spotted again._

_Lurks between buildings_

_High pitched roar._

_Red bloodshot eyes_

_5th division building blown off._

Hinamori's eyes stopped at the last words on the last page of the book. Urahara's own handwritings.

_Is believed to possess the power to transport souls in a different dimention.The only way for victims to escape such faith is to slay the hollow itself._

Hinamori's eyes widened.

_Transported in another dimention._

* * *

_A/n:_

_Okayyyyyyyyy that was a bda chapter long but unclear, soryyyyyyyyyyy. Okay, umm well, hope you guys enjoyed it, cya in the next chapter!_


	4. An Unprecedented Event

Disclaimer: Do I seriously still need to write this?? Everyone knows that I don't own bleach for sure. Just this miserable plotline.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 4:

" An Unprecedented Event "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoru Nakamura was sitting inside a room decorated with bamboos. His feet was resting upon the warm tatami mats covering the entire floor space. He had always liked bamboos. They gave him a sense of tranquility. And somehow, the tatami mats are just irresistibly seductive.

The old man was sitting in front of a low dark brown oak table glinting with its varnished surface from the dim electric light hovering above him. On the table stood a dull gray teapot engraved with paintings of dark blue mountains and hills, accompanied by a bare naked green cup with steam rising from it, indicating its herbal enriched contents.

When people look at his old features, his drooping eyelids, his gray moustache, his gray hair, and his age-worn forehead ,they usually get a sort of a wisdom shining out of him. But not now.

His facial expression showed trouble. His eyes shone worry. Eyebrows contracted. And he wasn't sipping his tea. Something was in his mind, clinging into it, sticking like some sort of sick fungus.

His eyes traveled to the wide open window on his right. They landed on a certain boy with brimming green eyes and spiky white hair.

Satoru Nakamura was a conservative. He was an old man. HE was the leader of this district.

He wasn't going to let a single boy taint the pure balance and harmony of rukongai, especially not in his district. He wasn't going to let such filth trespass his clean area. Not when he's around.

That little shinigami boy needs to be wiped out. For the good of everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya wasn't enjoying his time in that particular district in rukongai. He has been getting more queer stares ever since that old man with a walking stick , that so called jii-san warned him to flee the area.

"_Shinigami san, you are not welcomed here. Please try not to disturb our very lives. The very lives of this town, and leave immediately . Go back to where you came from."_

Hitsugaya was tempted to freeze him alive. But he had his manners. He respected his elders. He knew there were many of those souls, ones who loathe shinigamis more than anything they deserved with no other particular reason than just simply following the long line of family tradition.

If truth be told, he would have left the district ages ago if he could. But he needed to wait and find that hollow, he just knew this had something to do with that ghastly fellow of his.

Hitsugaya heaved a sigh.

"Oy! Come out of there!"

He yelled to nothing.

This was also new.

Hitsugaya was leaning against a dirty concrete alleyway in one of the slum areas. This filthy area was crammed between a series of 3rd class conventional 2 storied apartment buildings. Up above him, endless ropes were connecting the two walls together, swinging here and there. Hung up all over the rope, were heaps of fabrics. Clothes, dirty looking hakamas, loose yukatas; underwears and undergarments flinging unabashedly in the wind; blankets, most of them white, and bed sheets and bed covers fluttering all over the tiny little rope holding them togeteher. All auctioned for the world to see. As much as he hated it, here was the only place where he could think clearly without hearing whispers or getting reproachful stares from anyone and everyone passing on the streets. Hitsugaya usually never cared of how people think of him, or how they look at him, but everyone's got their own limits. And he was getting close to his. That's why he preferred to be alone.

Before he lost control and did something he wasn't supposed to.

"OY. Come out of there."

He was talking to a space behind the trash can. Somebody was there, hiding beneath all the household and non household junks. Somebody that has been continuously spying over him for the past few days.

The 10th division captain had detected the presence of this unknown stranger since two days ago. The stranger had followed him everywhere. To the streets of rukongai, to the lime stone garden, to the gates of seiretei. Even now, to this grimy alley.

He sighed again, softer this time. He decided he'd had enough. He was going to settle this stalker once and for all. Whoever this stalker is, he had decided for him to meet his doom.

He stayed there, resting his back casually against the filthy walls for a couple of minutes, and he left, walking slowly towards the end of the alley. He was in stealth mode, the thing he's most good at. He was acting as if he'd forgotten about the stalker behind the trash can. He was fishing him out, luring the stalker out with a tasty bait.

It wasn't long before the stalker bit the bait.

Hitsugaya heard a soft clank behind his back and soft footsteps. From the corner of his bright green eyes, he caught the stalker's shadow, reflected silently on the slimy walls. He almost snorted. It was a kid. Only a kid. About three fifth his height.

After some time, the footsteps grew to running sounds. HE knew the stalker was trying to catch up with his pace. Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks, he pretended to peer down and be absorbed in a ragged old slippers. He was offering a more open bait.

Once he felt the other's soft heartbeat close to him, he striked. Hitsugaya did a backflip, supporting himself in both his legs and flung himself backwards. HE landed behind the stalker. As soon as his feet touched the ground. Hitsugaya threw his arms forwards and wrapped them around the stalker's neck, blocking the only path for him to breathe, not letting the faintest of air in.

His eyes caught the silent glint of a knife clutched in the stalkers hands and kicked it away. Left weaponless and powerless, the stalker's only option was to try to wriggle free from his captivating arms. He felt the stalker's hands beat, scraped, pinched, and clawed at his with all its worth. But he held still, fighting off very single one of the stalker's rebellious struggle with ease.

"Who are you?"

No answer. Just some more kicks and claws.

"What do you want?"

More kicks and claws before a faint choke.

"Ha – Hana… se .."

Hitsugaya froze. The whole world has frozen. Time stood still, too afraid to roll forwards.

In an instant he let go of the stalker, letting him slide to the ground, choking, coughing, his hands around his neck.

The voice –

That voice. That voice.

"Hi – Hinamori?"

The whole alley went quiet. Not even the faintest crisps of wind dared to disturb the moment.

The stalker ceased all her coughs and chokes and looked at him straight in the eye for the first time.

Bright sea green eyes met smaller dark russet ones.

Hitsugaya found himself face to face with a _little Hinamori._

Fear and shock was apparent in her eyes.

There was no mistake about it. The russet eyes, the loose, shoulder-length jet black hair. This was Hinamori, _his _Hinamori. Eighty seven years in the past.

The little girl scrambled to her feet and screamed. And she didn't stop screaming as she ran her legs off along the alley. She needed to get the hell out of there. Get away from him. Hurry!

Hitsugaya's mind was blank.

Hinamori.

Somewhere around there he heard an earsplitting roar. A bone rattling one. One that indicates that another prey was found, and that the battle has just begun.

Hinamori had chosen the wring direction. Now the hollow was waiting for its festive meal at the other end of the alley. The same exact, humongous creature that started it all.

"Hinamori! No! Don't go there!"

Too late.

His ears caught another blood freezing high pitched scream. It echoed around the alley, resounding through his veins and head.

_Hinamori!_

He felt mad. He was rushing forwards so hard that his muscles ached. Blood was thumping in his heart, in his veins, even as he screamed for her. But he didn't care. He wasn't going to lose her. Not in the future. And certainly not in the past.

But when he reached the end of the alley, his worst fears were confirmed.

It was that hollow again. He was glad to see his old adversary. With those irksome mask. With those ridiculous antenna. With those dead rat colored skin of its. It hadn't changed. But Hitsugaya was glad when he spotted a large crack in the hollows mask. Must've hurt. Should've hurt.

Should've hurt more.

It had messed with Hinamori.

_His Hinamori._

In the future, and in the past.

He wasn't going to kill it off with a single blow.

It must pay him back for the things it forced Hinamori to go through.

With pain. From every limb to limb.

You are far beyond redemption, fellow.

The small Hinamori was clutched in one of the lizard limbs, and it was swinging her around as if she was a slab of meat.

Hitsugaya didn't need to think anymore. He sheathed Hyourinmaru and yelled.

Payback time.

"Soten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!"

A thick, colossal ice dragon leapt forwards. Its claws outstretched, its fangs barred, its whole body ready for some butcher action.

The hollow gave another roar. It flew downwards and swung its slithering tail along the long narrow concrete walls, sending boulders and bits of concrete, and also some sickening slime from its tail flying in every direction.

That was it. Then it was gone, leaving Hinamori plummeting fast towards the ground.

She couldn't think anyomore. It was as if the whole world had went on a slow motion-mode. She knew she was falling. Falling from blinding heights. But she was powerless to stop herself from crashing to her early death. She could feel the abhorrent wind on her ears, on her neck, on her face, everywhere. But there was nothing she could do. This was the end. Her end.

But Hitsugaya didn't travel back eighty seven years back to the past just to watch his only precious possession getting deprived by death. He was there to protect her. He always was. Now, and in the future. That's his only reason for living.

Hyourinmaru wasn't just the strongest ice soul slayer. It was also the fastest. The ice dragon knew what he had to do, and managed to control the turn of events. Hinamori was plummeting down, she was sure of it, that she'd soon meet her grave, but the next second, her back had hit a solid hard cold surface. When she opened her eyes, she was safely tucked on the back of what appears to be a massive ice dragon.

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. It did it again. Showed up, made a bunch of mess and and disappeared without a trace. And he handled Hinamori as if she was nothing but a lifeless doll. He's going to chop it into pieces so tiny that you would no longer be able to differ an anatomy from another.

Hyourinmaru hovered above him. The loyal ice dragon took the liberty of cpinning another circle above him before landing on his side, his sharp red eyes staring into his green ones. Hitsugaya proceeded to pat his zanpakutos head.

"Thanks hyourinmaru."

Then he averted his eyed to the little girl on hyourinamru's back. She looked so small, so vulnerable, so weak.It was then that he reached out a hand towards the frightened looking Hinamori on Hyourinmaru's back. She was trembling, apparently still in shock after the whole account.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

_Everything's okay._

_I'm here._

_Everything's gonna be alright._

_You're safe._

Hinamori had doubtful eyes. She was still trying to decide who was the bigger monster. The hollow, or this shinigami.

"You're safe now. I'll protect you."

_It's alright._

_No one can harm you._

_I'm here. _

Hinamori still had that timid look, but she slowly reached out towards him. Hitsugaya gently took her hands in his and heaved her small body to the ground. The little one felt awkward as he touched her, but the way his hands felt against her, and they way they seemed to fit hers nicely, made her feel safe. Protected.

_Baka bed-wetter Momo._

The hollow was the monster, and this shinigami was her saviour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Finally! They finally meet! Gyahahahahahahah…… chokes out of over-dosage-hitsuhina-euphoria god, don't you just love them?? waves hitsuhina banner okay, so this will be the 4th chapter, more hitsuhina goodies coming in the next one! I promise!That was a short one wan't it? I did plan on writing a longer one but then I might just add the details on the next chapter… winks . Please review and continue reading, okay? And tell me what you think of this fic. Got comments, ideas or suggestions? Feel free to send them along the reviews… Will try to update sooner. This chapter sucks so bad. I think I'll have to remake it. Stand by for the next chapter! And/or the remake of this chapter!oh, and by the way, soten ni zase, hyourinmaru… means: set upon the frosted heavens, hyourinmaru!


	5. The Boundaries Of Time

Disclaimer: Bleach hadn't, hasn't been,doesn't, won't and will never be mine.

* * *

Chronicles Of the Past

Chapter 5

The Boundaries Of Time

* * *

It's been four days since he disappeared.

A day since she unveiled the truth.

Still no news from him.

_If he really was lost in another dimension –_

Hinamori shook her head violently, cleansing her soul out of the bare though of losing him. He will return. He'll be back. He'll find a way. She'll help him find a way back.

Hinamori slowed down as she stepped near the wooden fencing of the lime stone garden.

The place hasn't changed. It was still thoroughly glazed with layers of thick, crystallized ice.

The 5th division fukutaichou, no longer remembers exactly how many visits she paid to that place. Twice a day, trice a day, or sometimes, under several consequences, four, five, or even six times a day. She would nick a minute or two out of her break, and flash stepped towards the garden, looking at it with the same, hollow eyes over and over again. Her soul was thirsty for a change, for any clues, for any slight hint of him. And only with the sight of that sole garden can her restless soul be comforted, if not burdened.

"Aizen taichou," 

"_Yes, Hinamori-kun?"_

"_I , I need to go."_

"_Again, Hinamori-kun? You were just there an hour ago."_

_A brief pause played, and then._

"_I know –_

_-but I just have to."_

Lately, things like these happen more. She would simply excuse herself from her division's work in the middle of the day just to take a glance at the garden, allowing her heart to rest just by the thought of actually seeing him, or even – just finding a little speck of trace of the 10th division captain. Somehow, fleeing to the garden where it all happened puts her heart at ease, even though she knew the bitter fact that no matter how many times, how many visits she paid there, she would never find anything about him. Just the thought of a slight fragment of hope of actually finding him was enough to fuel her back and forth. And every time she returned, it was obvious that she had not found anything there except pain, misery, and despair.

But she would not lose faith. She would not lose her hope, even though hers was small, and as vunerable as a small fire in the middle of a storm. She would not give up. She would not let go of him. She would keep holding onto him, and the very prospect of his return.

She would usually step slowly through the front creaking gates of the frozen garden. Her hands carefully swinging the frozen wooden plank that forms the gate aside. She would walk in, clutching the nearest icy metal lamp post she could find for hours, letting the painful, beyond zero degrees coldness seep past her pores, freezing the very nerves of her fingers. She no longer felt the need to feel the stabbing pain. If she was given a choice, she would have chosen a thousand frost bites instead of his absence.

She would cry there. She would weep for him. Letting all her fears, all her insecurities, her worries about him all out in the open.

And those tears would freeze stiff before they reached the ice floor, landing on the cold surface without a sound, lying there like a string of pure crystals.

But today was different.

She stood there, outside the very gates of the garden. Her palms clasping her mouth.

The place had changed.

There was no longer any ice on it. Not anywhere there. Not on the tips of flowers and wild plants jolting out from the creaks between two rocks. Not on the surface of the lime stone covered floor. Not on the gray water fountain. Not on the greenish metal lamp posts. And not on the wooden gates.

Her eyes caught something though.

There, in the middle of the park, where she once lay after he was started missing was a fragile filament of crystals, shaped like beads weaved out of pure ice. Crystals she recognized to be her very own teardrops. And also, near the closest lamppost to the fences, where she usually wept for him. A pure string of crystals lied there glinting in the sunlight.

He knew.

He knew she was crying for him.

He knew every single drop of tear she had shed for him.

And this, is just his way to show how much he really cared.

He was somewhere out there, silently watching after her.

He will come back.

He surely will.

He had made a promise.

* * *

Bigger hands clasped around smaller ones. Longer arms draped around a small fragile back. Hitsugaya had carried her to the ground, letting her small bare feet, slightly dirty from all the paths she trudged on, touch the safe grounds. The little girl was still trembling, but she let his touch soothe her soul.

"You okay now?"

Hitsugaya looked at her, his bright green eyes locking onto hers ever so sharply.

Brown eyes looked back at him.

_Why did you save me?_

_Who are you? How did you know my name?_

_Why did you do that?_

There was so many uncountable questions pounding inside her, waiting for an answer. She was bewildered, lost in her thoughts, lost in his touch and presence. What was she doing here with him? Why are they so close together? Why does this feel – right, when it wasn't supposed to be right?

"Why?"

She finally managed a tiny word. A voice Hitsugaya knew only too much. A voice so familiar that he could even detect it in his sleep.

"Why did you save me?"

She encouraged herself to question him. Brown eyes looked intently at his. Looking for answers, craving for an elaborate answer.

Hitsugaya gazed into her innocent russet eyes. The same innocent little eyes that was his only source of fire. His essence, his source of warmth.

"Hinamori –"

She flinched when he called her, seemingly too surprised that he knew her name, and had called her twice already.

"-Why did you try to kill me?"

He was kneeling in front of her now, tilting his head a little so that he can have a good look of her features. Hitsugaya tried to fix his eyes on her brown ones, but he just couldn't do it. At first, her big round eyes widened in surprise, and now, they were shifting continuously from left to right in a rushed, uncomfortable way.

It was all coming back to her now. The reminiscences, the memories. All those people around rukongai, the chief, his wise old face, his wide open arms, his comforting words. It was all rushing through her vision in a quick wave of distorted emotions. Before she came to understand her state of being, her body had begun trembling without her permission. This wasn't supposed to happen. No. she was supposed to have him dead by now. He was supposed to be dead. She was suposed to have eliminated him by now. Just like Satoru-sama's wish.

Then it would be her turn to get her wish. To cuddle in the chief's arms, to rest in a warm and comforting family that actually loves her. A family that she has never had. Even in her wildest dreams. She was an outcast there in that distict of rukongai. Nobody wanted to take her in. And now with her mission undone, her only ticket to a warm family has just flown out of the window.

He didn't need to save her. He wasn't supposed to save her. She was supposed to kill him. Why did he save her? He should have just let her small body get slowly disintegrated from limb to limb under those rows of satrical razor-sharp spear-like teeth. He should have just let her die. Things could end better that way.

"I –"

"I – "

She couldn't answer.

He looked at her, in a way that said,

"It's okay. You can tell me."

"I –"

another pause. It looks as if she was gathering, pulling all the courage she had inside her body.

"If I – If I could get rid of you –

I – they say shinigamis are foul creatures –"

Another long pause.

"S- So if I got rid of you, that'd be doing a good thing – for – for everyone,"

She was taiking heavy intakes of breath by now.

Then it all just rolled out of her mouth like pieces of tumbling rocks.

"-HE PROMISED TO TAKE ME IN AS A DAUGHTER! HE PROMISED ME A WARM FAMILY! A LIFE – A LIFE I'VE –"

Even though she did choke on her first word, Hinamori was doing her best to get it all out from the darkness.

"-I've –"

She was breathing hard, panting.

"-I've never even dared to dream of having . He said all shinigamis are bad! Satoru sama said I have to eliminate you for the good of everyone, he said I was serving the whole village, Satoru sama said everybody will love me if I kill you. I –"

Hinamori stopped. Hitsugaya had put his pointfinger on her small lips.

He understood at once.

He would've given his life without any unnecessary struggles if he knew she had such reasons.

He'd do anything for her,

That was a part of his lifelong promise.

She started crying. Jewels of clear droplets trickled down her chin. It was unbearable to see her cry like that. She was a child. Just a child. Just a little vulnerable girl.

"You crybaby."

With that he slowly stepped towards her.

Hinamori looked up to him. Seeming to have forgotten her need to cry after such revelating choice of word, her tears stopped halfway down her chin.

He knelt down again. Slowly. And lifted both his hands to her cheeks. Once he touched the moist and wet surface of her skin, he began wiping all the tears he could find away from her,slowly , gently caressing all the sad tears away.

"Don't cry."

He said.

"I'm here."

The little Hinamori was sobbing violently as she consciously lifted both her arms and draped them around her new-found solitude.

* * *

It was his old habit. He was always doing that. Drinking tea in the middle of the breezy autumn temperature. He stared in satisfaction at his brand new teacup, this time a black wooden one glazed with pearl-like river stream flowing and circling the round water container endlessly and finely lacquered with the best lacquers in town. The teapot, sitting not quite far from the exclusive teacup itself was also new. Instead of the usual ceramic handle clinging on the rear end of the fat pot, like the usual pots, this new pot of his has got a deep brown bamboo rooted straight to both of the pot's ends. A sign of extravagance even though the design drawn into the sleek surface of the dark red teapot wasn't very attractive. Barely broken lines connecting and forming a sort of a confusing net.

Satoru Nakamura was satisfied. He had done everything to get rid of that boy. It might have cost him quite a sum of money to lure people to do his bidding, but he made himself sure it was worth it. Now he had most of the villagers working for him, waiting for a perfect time to kill the stranger. He couldn't believe a small girl came up to him by his doorstep and offered to help him. At first, he tried to say no, and ration with her so that she wouldn't do such a dangerous task. But she persisted. So he finally gave in and offered her a place as his granddaughter if she succeeded. It wouldn't hurt saying things like that. Who would know if he lied? Who would believe such a little girl? He would love to see how she had looked back then again. It was so stupid, yet funny in some ways to have fooled such an innocent, naïve little girl like that. He's a solitary man. He's old. He's the leader of this rukongai village. Like he's actually going to take her in.

Now that he was sure those people he negotiated with, would have had the aforementioned shinigami's head on a pike by now, he decided that this was a great time for celebration. The teacup, and the teapot were bought to serve for that sole purpose, after all. Celebration.

Again. He's a solitary man. He's old. And He's the leader of this rukongai village.

He can have anything he wanted.

Anything.

He moved his hands forwards, bringing the smooth teapot into his hands. He caressed it lovingly. Partly because he liked the feeling of the soft silk-like texture against his forsaken skin, and partly because he knew how much it had cost him. Slowly, he began removing the lid on top of the pot. Steam began rising up from within as soon as he opened it and let the air in the room mingle with the high pressurized air and steam inside the pot. He enjoyed the warm steam against the palms of his hands. It was a sort of a personal comfort for him. He then picked up a few pinches of green tea leaves inside a small rectangular tea container on his left. It barred dragon drawings. Red. Ferocious. The old man took a small spoon to stir the contents of the pot. And as he did this, he lowered his nose towards the pot, savoring every intoxicating smell of the green tea leaves blending and performing chemical reactions with the hot water inside.

Satoru Nakamura smiled. He was proud of himself. He has always prized himself at these kinds of moments. Tea moments.

He lifted up the teapot. Slowly, gently, like picking up a newborn baby, and he began tilting the pot, pouring some of the contents into the black teacup that has been waiting there.

Another flow of steam escaped both containers. Satoru Nakamura put the teapot down, as gently as how he had lifted it up, and rubbed his hands together. They were getting cold. All the more reason for him to gulp down the tea as fast as he could.

But when he reached out for the small elegant teacup. He found something wrong with it.

It felt, strangely, cold. As if the warmth of the hot tea poured down upon wasn't enough to change a single thing.

He shrugged, and chose to ignore the queer phenomenon and brought his thirsty lips towards the edge of the cup.

If he wasn't careful, he would have dropped the cup.

The moments his lips made contact with the greenish liquid inside it. He pulled them away almost immediately.

It felt as cold as ice.

He instantaneously laid the cup down on the wide wooden table. He took quite some time to comprehend the best possibility of the cause of this inexplicable, most illogical thing. But he soon found his eyes locking themselves on another object sitting on the right side of the table.

The teacup might have been sitting as serenely and as innocently as it had before, but t was no longer pumping hot, vapour like steam out of it. He averted his eyes back to the teacup. There were bits of crystallized ice scattered on the surface of the slightly green liquid.

Panic clutched his old –worn heart like a bear snatching salmon swimming in a deep stream. He shot up right away, too scared to just sit there and watch something bad happens. What was happening? Why is this happening? He looked everywhere his eyes would allow him to. Everywhere around the room. Nothing was amiss. Everything seemed to be fine. But why is his heartbeat telling him that something could strike him at any moment?

He looked up at his electric lamp. It was covered in ice.

It was getting hard to breathe. He looked at his wooden paneled window, at the glass covering it. It was filled with frosted ice. All over the place. He looked downwards. Slowly. To his teacup and his tea pot. His eyes widened. There were now completely frozen solid. Sticking to the table as if it had been made along with the table. The room temperature must have dropped more than 50 degrees by now. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a jolt of static bright light before he heard an uncomfortable crashing sound, and realized that, unable to stand the frosty cold, his lamp had broken to bits, scattering the whole room with fragments of sharp glass. He was left completely dark in his vulnerable fortress of a room. He continued staring at the door. That was when he came across the fact that his own breath, his very own breath has started to freeze. The steam coming out from his lungs no longer took the form of a gentle white mist, they were now in the form of small specks of ice. They were frozen the moment he exhales them.

"_Hey old man."_

His heart stopped beating.

The whole world stopped spinning.

Time froze still.

Nobody moved.

" I take it that you expected to see me-

-after what you did and what you intended to do with me."

It was a voice colder than anything he's ever heard in his life. One that stopped the flow of his blood and was able to turn it all the way around.

A white haired boy, was leaning against one of his windowsills. His hands tucked in, and his face slightly bent down to tell him that he wasn't interested in seeing him.

He tried to ask him " What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" but his lips won't part, and those damn words just refused to come out.

"I recalled you promised some shit to a little girl, if she succeeded in eliminating me."

For the first time ever. Their eyes met. If he could just close his eyes and not meet his, he would have done it happily. But he couldn't.

He felt as if he was being stabbed by a thousand cold daggers made out of ice. He wanted to shiver, but he couldn't because all the nerve system wired up in his body were telling him that they were too numb and scared to move. All of them for just one glare. The boy hadn't even moved. He just stayed there, the way he was, he merely flickered his eyes towards him.

He tried saying 'No". But his throat and tongue wasn't cooperating well with his mind, so all he managed to do was to shake his head a little. Even that move caused him pain. The cold was getting so unbearable that moving a single muscle was getting difficult.

He suddenly felt an enormous blast of strong intolerable cold coming from him.

He couldn't take it no more. He was crushed under the dominant cold. He body heat was being feasted upon the fearsome beast of the ice. He would have to do something before he lost consciousness. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He tried to speak but he couldn't. The only body part of his that was still able to move was his eyes. He just stared in horror as the boy stepped to him. His jade green eyes glinting in the dark.

"This is just for deceiving a little girl like that."

"If you ever lay one finger on her. I'll let you taste a cold so cold that you wouldn't have time to tell your brain that you were dying."

"If you dare shed another drop of her tear-"

"I'll kill you."

His ears caught a loud cracking sounds, and his eyes followed the source of the sound.

Both his precious tea cup, and his tea pot, were now shattered beyond recognition.

When he looked back up. The boy was no longer there.

* * *

A/n:

Ahhh…heyy, that's it guys! I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the lousy updates! But it was the final exams ! I couldn't help it! Anyway, I promise I'll update sooner now that I'm free of school ! I'm sooo devoted to writing hitsuhina goodies!


	6. The Place Of Memories

Disclaimer : I think I have said this enough times already. I don't own bleach! No matter how hard I wanted to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 6

A Place Of Memories

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The debt has been settled.

Hitsugaya was now walking silently down the long frigid dark corridors of the Nakamura residence.

The old man has just signed a pact with him. A pact sealed in his own blood.

He would be dead before his brain even had a chance to send signals to his entire body that he's dying, if he dared to touch Hitsugaya's little girl again.

He hated disrespecting his elders, but this was something concerning his precious Hinamori. His sole reason for living. His fire. He had to protect her. He just had to. She was such a fragile thing, in the past and on the future. She was so pure. Untainted. So innocent. The thing he made the old man go through was nothing. Had he not been careful with his emotions, he would've had the old man dead when he looked at his terrified eyes.

Hitsugaya looked upon the wooden foyer laid upon before him. All the way to the front gate, cold solid wooden pillars lined up next to each other, forming a perfect line. Strength. But the lack of light and air has left the place cold, dead. Containment.

He caught a glimpse of Hinamori's jet black hair moving slightly in the dark, followed by the gentle glow of her soft brown eyes behind one of the pillars closest to the entrance. They looked scared. She flinched the moment their eyes met, and hid her face behind the wooden column.

He shouldn't have brought her here.

"Shinigami .. san –" 

_He stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Where . . . are you going?"_

_A pause._

"_To his place."_

_Another pause._

"_Satoru-sama's place?"_

_Hitsugaya averted his eyes from the ground when he heard the words._

_He didn't answer. He couldn't._

_Behind him the little girl kept her eyes on the grounds, her small hands clutched together near her stomach. She stood up silently and approached the taller boy in front of her._

" _Can I – "_

_She was being so soft, so sweet in her voice. Maybe due to her politeness. She was, after all, indebted to him._

"_Can I come with you?"_

_Hitsugaya knew right away that if he turned around, and looked at her straight in the eyes now, he wouldn't have the power to say no. It was ironic actually, for he possessed the mighty power strong enough to make hell break loose on heaven. But he was powerless against a little girl. Against only one girl. Against Hinamori, he couldn't summon that power of his to his heels, and bring his mouth up to say no._

_Even without looking at her he said yes. _

_Hitsugaya didn't turn around. He kept his back at her and resumed his footsteps deserting the dirty alley. He couldn't say a word. So he just nodded heavily._

"_Arigatou, shinigami – san."_

_There was a brief cheerful tone in that sweet voice of hers. Almost like her voice when they first met. Almost like her voice when she first entered the shinigami academy. He remembered everything about her._

_This time, Hitsugaya managed to reply._

_He had walked for a couple of steps before stopping again and saying._

"_Don't call me that,"_

_He didn't know what was on his mind, but his body wasn't doing what his brain told them to. _

"_It's Shirou."_

_And he turned his back around, and looked at her straight in the eye._

Hitsugaya stepped towards her in the darkness.

"'Hinamori."

"n?"

"Never. Never set foot near that old man ever again. Do you copy?"

Hinamori looked up to his dazzling green eyes. She looked confused. She wanted to ask why. Why is it that this shinigami hates that man so much. Satoru Nakamura has always been kind an dear to her. But she kept quiet, assuming it was best. There was something in his tone that reassures her that it was safe with him. She nodded.

"Get up."

He reached out a hand.

She looked at it, then at him.

"Come on, let's get out of this place."

She nodded, and reached out for his hands. Hitsugaya's lips gave a tiny tilt of smile once he felt hinamori's small hands in his, seeking protection. He held her small hands back. She was safe with him.

"Come. There's some place I want to show you."

It was almost night in soul society. The day had grown old, ready to pass and legitimate to another new dawning day. Birds have flown back to their nests for the day's rest and though with striking difference, so did the death gods and goddesses who ruled the entire land. It seemed like a perfect night, filled with endless relieving breezes of the wind and the fine melancholic tunes of the stars they play as they slowly appear in the endless black canvas of the sky, untainted, and untouched.

But not every shinigami thought of the moment that way.

Hinamori was lying on her bed, face up to the ceiling. Upon those white bed sheets of hers she would give more than anything to cry. But she could shed tears no more. It was too much painful, too much for her to bear.

Where has he gone to? What happened to him? Why hasn't he come back yet?

Hinamori winced, trying to stop the intolerable splitting pain on her chest. Lately, her chest had felt as if they were threatening to burst apart.

She got up from the bed, and walked towards the fluttering white curtains fastened to the windowsill. She had let her window open to circulate the room with fresh air. Even though that might seem as her sole reason, the real reason why she had chose to let her window open was so that she could continue hoping that some news of him might find themselves flown into her room.

Hinamori held the curtain in her hands, letting the soft silky fabric brush past her cold hands. She felt empty, stained, drained beyond her limits.

Shiro – chan.

She remembered how surprising his instincts were when it comes to_ her. It was as if she couldn't lie to him._

_It was an old night, and as restless as a day filled with endless battles. The moon was no longer visible, somewhere between the strike of midnight. A girl with her black hair tied loose near her right ear approached her own balcony. She had her coat on, a white fabric draped around her shoulder for warmth and protection. She slowly slid her window, and swiftly climbed down to the cold, ceramic tiled rooftop there. And she sat there, alone in the dark, with the roof tiles shimmering under the light of the stars. Or so she thought._

"_Hitsugaya-kun! Why – What are you doing here?"_

_The girl jumped from her place._

_Silent bright green eyes met hers._

"_I'm not leaving until you get yourself some sleep."_

_Then the girl would look at him, and smiled._

"_Arigatou, shiro-chan."_

_And She would immediately tuck herself into bed, and was fast asleep by the next few minutes. A sleep so deep, so protected, so relaxed._

_Little did she know that the boy was still there, contemplating about her. And he would simply leave, when he's stolen a last reassuring glance at her peaceful sleeping face._

_Shiro-chan._

Hinamori never told anyone why she called him that. She didn't know why, but it was partly because she didn't believe her reason herself.

Hinamori will never forget the moment they set their eyes upon each other. That fateful day.

It wasn't long before Hinamori found herself trudging along a long forgotten path, that she once remembered more than anything that she could even reach the place even when she was asleep. It was dark in that particular place in rukongai. Dark, gloomy and lifeless. But she didn't care, she needed to see that place.

Clutching her white coat, she took another left turn in the murky alleys of rukongai, and soon found herself in a secluded, almost remote part of a timbre filled woods, where a small creaky wooden hut was erected. Hinamori let her eyelids seal her eyes, and tried to bring back traces and bits of memories of that place. She tried picking up fragments of remembrance and putting everything in one big picture. Just like a huge frame that needs to be filled with the correct pieces of jigsaw puzzle, Hinamori began to choose, selct and process an image inside her head. Of how the hut used to look like, of what she used to do there, of the colours of the leaves on autumn, on winter, on summer, and on spring. Everything she could remember.

Her eyes fluttered open. In front of her, stood the one place she had called her second home. It was her playground, a place only for him and her. Their secret hiding place. Their headquarters.

Her eyes scrolled and scanned the modest building. It looked smaller than how she recalled it was. She remembered how the front door used to be so much bigger than her body. But it still standing as proud as ever. The little tipsy construction was waving at her, telling her to come, after having been gone for such a long period of time.

They met at that place.

"_No. Please, they're for baa-san. Please don't take them."_

_It was a desperate plea. Cried out in one of the most remote streets in rukongai. One near a wide timbre filled woods._

_A girl was clutching what appeared to be a bag of sweet potatoes, a commodity well prized over price itself in that particular place. Food, after all, was a high splendor in those days. She had her black hair tied into two and her brown eyes shone contentment other than fear. Three bigger boys were towering over her, their fists clenched, their feet at their command, ready to strike, and do what they had to do. One of them, she recognized to be from her neighbouring district. _

"_We'll leave you unscathed if you hand those over you worthless littl –"_

_But those boys never got to finish their sentence._

_The next thing they knew, some strong force had leapt to them out of nowhere, flinging punches, kicks and bites of a remarkable amount at them. Having more strength than brain, they fought back, kicking and lashing out their attacker. All of which were of no use. The attacker had been far too much faster than them. Before long, this new attacker had got them running away with their tails tucked between their legs._

_The girl had no option but to witness the whole drama. And as she sat at the place where those three brutes had pushed her down to, she watched as the attacker, seemingly a little shorter than her, with brimming white hair, and clothes that of a rukongai villager, turn slowly towards her._

_It was at that fateful moment that their eyes met._

_Dazzling sapphire green eyes locked on with her pure russet ones._

_Then the words seemed to just roll out of her lips._

"_Shi – ro . . . nii – san?"_

_Then she looked down, her eyebrows contracted. Confusion swelled up in her. Why did she say that? What was on her head? Why did she call him that?_

_The boy might not have wanted to show it, but his eyes widened involuntarily._

"_What?"_

_That's when she noticed a slight cut just above his left eyebrow._

"_You – you're hurt."_

_The boy brought his left palm over to the part that had been emitting blood above his left eyebrow, and swiftly swabbed it away._

"_I'm fine."_

"_NO. You're hurt.I saw a small hut near the entrance to the forest, maybe there's some first aid bandages inside. We have to get your wounds fixed."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_No. You're not. You're bleeding."_

Hinamori grazed her fingers along the thin white paper plastered on the cabin's front door, whose main purpose was to keep the freezing wind from annihilating the heat inside the tipsy construction . They were no longer intact. Too many slits, tears, and even holes had ruined the once smooth surface of the paper. She remembered how she had pushed the doors ajar, how she had looked around the empty, small 4 meter times 4 meter cabin, how she had rushed to find anything in the room that she could help him with, how she had managed to find a box of bandages lying innocently under a heap of blankets inside a little shelf hanging from the wall back then. That day. That daya when she met him.

"_Hold still."_

_The room back then, hadn't been comfortable, at least, not in a welcoming way. Back then, both he and she wouldn't have the faintest idea of calling that place their playground._

"_I told you, I'm fine."_

_The white haired boy ducked and avoided as the older girl tried to swab a roll of bandage over his left eyebrow._

"_Just hold still."_

_She tried her best to clean the part above his left eye off the sticky crimson liquid, but he just wouldn't put up with it._

"_What's your problem?"_

"_Please, just hold still."_

_Slender, gentle fingers trailed across his soft, and sturdy for his age cheeks._

_Silence._

"_Why did you do that?"_

_She asked._

"_Do what?"_

"_Driving those kids away."_

_Brown eyes seeked for those sharp green ones._

_Another minute's silence._

"_I don't like bullies."_

_By then she has finished cleaning up the cut on his face. Since she could find nothing else other than those rolls of bandages, cleaning up his wound and perhaps, helping the blood to stop oozing from his skin was about the only thing she could do._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Why should I tell you?"_

"_Because you saved me. I owe you."_

"_Hitsugaya Toushiro."_

"_Sou ka-_

_-Shiro nii san sounds too big for you,"_

"_Hey."_

"_What?"_

"_Why did you call me that?"_

_The girl went silent. She did not have the answer to his question. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Baka."_

"_From now on, you'll be Shiro-chan."_

And she slowly reached out a hand towards the small sliding door with holes punctured unwillingly to it. Applying a little of her strength into the wooden surface, she pushed open the door, letting it askew.

Hitsugaya stared in silently around the little space inside the hut. It was much newer than he remembered. The doors were still in perfect condition, and the tiles inside were still glistening with the smell of woods. He missed the place, even though he hated to admit it, he hadn't been there for almost eighty years.

Down to his right, the small Hinamori tried to peek in, she had her hands clutched tightly on his haori, and her head was tilted sideways to give her a clear view of the room. Intrigued by the room and all of its contents, the tiny gap carved on the floor in the middle of the room that served as a traditional fireplace, the slightly cream coloured tatami mats, and the pearly white futons on the far corner of the room, slightly jumbled and messed up, she started exploring the room. Hinamori looked up to the ceiling, where she found green paint staring back at her. She stared around the room once again. It had that sort of homy atmosphere plastered all over it.

"Hinamori."

Upon hearing her name mentioned, she turned towards him.

"Make yourself at home. From now on, this will be your new house."

The little girl was silent as she heard him talk, but she looked at him with eyes swelling in tears. The next thing he knew, she was already flinging herself down to her knees, ready to faltten her body to the ground, bowing to him. Hitsugaya snatched her by the arm before she even managed to bow low.

"What are you _doing_?"

He yelled. He had to yell.

Hinamori looked at him again, she was confused, possibly baffled.

"I – I Was trying to thank yo-"

"Never. Never bow to me, or to anyone else. Ever."

He wasn't fuming. He just didn't see why she, above all people, should do that.

Hinamori nodded.

Hitsugaya then walked across the room to where the two futons lie. Setting the two futons separately, he positioned one for Hinamori, and one for himself, both at opposite corners of the room.

"Now sleep. You've had a long day."

Hinamori just stood there, rooted to the tatami mats.

"Shiro nii-san."

She piped out.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

Hitsugaya looked intently at her, and then swiped her off her feet, carrying her bridal style, as if she was a newly bought, yet fragile little porcelain, Having his eyes fixed directly on her.

"-because you're hinamori."

And with those last three words, he gently placed her upon the small futon.

"Sleep."

He ordered as he walked to the other corner of the room, to his own waiting white futon.

But Hinamori did not do as she was told. She was merely sitting on the futon, not willing to mingle with the faintest world of dreams yet. But as she pulled into the solitude of the thick white blankets on the futon, wrapping the supple fabric around her small body, and looking remarkably like a cornered bunny, her gaze fell upon the back of the spiky haired shinigami. With all the accurate acuteness of senses that was of a captain's, Hitsugaya sensed the little girl's line of view without any difficulty.

"What?"

Hinamori, on the other side of the room, looked down at her tiny little hands which were holding the fabric around her body together. She didn't dare to steal a look at his eyes. Let alone speak.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

This time she looked up to him, seeking for his green orbs, seeking honesty, whether he was really telling her the truth or not.

"See?"

Hitsugaya uttered as he sat down on his own futon, legs crossed over each other, and arms crossed upon his chest.

"See? I'm not going anywhere."

The little girl couldn't help but to have a faint shade of red smeared all over her silky smooth cheeks. He _knew_. He knew.

She dug under the covers, and placed her head on the spongy white pillow, letting her short black hair fan out over the white surface. And with a last glance at the death god on the other side of the room, she fell in a relaxed, sweet slumber, wrapped in a thorough warm protection given to her by him.

From the corners of his mouth Hitsugaya smiled. Hinamori had always needed him. As much as he needed her. They were made that way.

It wasn't a smile of victory, for he had never smiled over his adversary's defeat. It wasn't a smile of glee, for he never lost control of his pride and emotions. It wasn't a smile of satisfaction, for he prized himself higher than those people who seek only satisfaction and hedonism. But it was a true smile. A smile he had only for her. And for her only. In the past, and in the future. Forever.

The cold unkept wind, acute with coldness colder than the night itself howled in his ear as a dark figure no taller than 160 centimetres made his way down the forbidden paths of rukongai. A realm of trickery and deceit, where wretched souls dwell. The old man was hidden beneath a cloak blacker than the blackest of holes, and he had a hood over his head to cover almost every part of face. The old man reveals nothing to the silently unsecretious night. As brisk as a hurried man he moved, He carried with him an undeniable amount of suspicion and cautiousness. He was a shadow in the night, but a threat to no one except for the one he had in his mind.

When the road before him branched to a pitchfork, he took a moment to look around his vicinity in a rushed movement before taking the road in the middle, his wrinkled hands clutching a black sack tightly. In another hurried pace he stepped into the murky shades of the darkness blanketing the road. A black crow somewhere on the high roof crowed a requiem. The figure stopped in front of one of the abandoned buildings on his right. After making a series of judgements he stepped inside the ruins and began tapping his feet on the floor. After a few seconds of stamping both of his foot randomly at the solid concrete ground, and listening to the sound of his feet against solid concrete, a hollow sound met his ears. He pulled his feet up right away and marked the spot. Then he began kneeling down and blindly groping the space around him. Soon enough, his hands clashed against a cold circular metal he recognized as a knob. He yanked hard, pulling the wooden trapdoor in with his strength, and out came a ray of dim, dancing candle light, shining its way down the hidden passage, followed by a swift breeze of the cold night air greeting his face. A great wide hole, about the height of the door to his house was laid before, him, completely opened, unguarded. His eyes scanned his founding, and around the hidden passageway, all the way down to the weak lighted deep staircase that seemed to never end.

Slightly trembling, he put his feet in to the the space under the trapdoor, and slowly pushed himself into the foreign stairs litted by more than a dozen candle lights, six on each side of the walls. And as he moved deeper and deeper into the depth of the stair, he began to notice a slight difference in his journey. It was getting colder than usual.

After what seemed like hours of climbing down the aline stairs, step by step, the old figure finally reached solid brick he recognized as the end of his long journey down the hidden passageway. Here he came face to face with an enormous brown wooden door on his other end. This time he approached the gate without any doubt, and knocked, three times on the brass handle.

He held his breath as he heard the creaking sound of the steel mechanism of such a huge door. If his hearing was correct, then he should have heard at least a few padlocks unlock before the giant door swung open.

"Satoru-sama."

A man in his late thirties answered the door. He had this worn out look on his face. In fact, maybe because of such a gloomy atmosphere, he did look worn out.

The rukongai leader looked at the door keeper, and nodded when he motioned him to come in, while still trying to keep the heavy door open. He was now standing in a medium-sized circular room, completely ablaze by the amber colours and hues of hundreds and hundreds of candles set next to each other, forming a massive, random shape of a pentacle. And in the center of that pentacle, sat a man on his late 50s, with hair longer than his own and whiter than any other man he's ever known. He had his legs propped up against each other, a black silvery box on his left hand, and an earring that looked ridiculously like a man's teeth dangling from his flesh on his ear.

" I've got the money."

"So you have."

The man in sitting down replied.

"Have you got the package?"

Silence. Broken only with the entrancingly spooky dance of the candles' flame.

"It is not wise to ask."

Satoru Nakamura felt his pride nudge against him. He was the leader of that particular district in rukongai. How dare a younger man, a man he had paid, a man under his authority and power say such words to him? A worthless person who works and earns his living from men's ego, conceit, and arrogance?

"Are you sure it will work?"

The village leader asked.

"Without a doubt."

Satoru Nakamura weighed and calculated his chances and odds, and shrugged. He reached under his cloak and pulled out the black satchel he had with him on the entire journey, producing a dark jingling sound that indicated the contents of the bag. Coins. Money. He threw the bag at the man in the middle, who caught it with ease, without so much as moving a muscle from where he was situated.

Then the man stood up, walked carefully in a sort of a shadowy grace towards the village leader. Once he reached him, he tilted the lid of his black box and reached inside the cube. He felt his fingers grope inside for a while before his hands caught something. When he pulled his left arm out of a box, he had a thin clear glass vial resting in his palm. About the size and length of his thumb, he weighed it lightly in his hands. A glass vial which he gave willingly to his customer.

"It was nice doing business with you."

Our village leader received the container with the sparkling white lliquid inside it with open arms. And as he cradled it in his palms before carefully putting it inside his indigo coloured cloak, he left for the darkness of the night.

A/n :

Ahhh..heyyy obviously something Is keeping the hinamori now from remembering her little accident with hitsugaya in her past….ill slowly elaborate about it in the coming chapters…hohohoho…..feels like my plot has thickened, eh? And so SORRY for the lousy updates!!hides from random objects thrown at me yeah, I know I suck…and I'm a crappy writer… I just find it hard to write on holidays coz I pretty much had to babysit a group of shipmunks(which were my little cousins) almost every single day. So please don't kill me…and review! Gyahahaha….thank you sooooooo much for reading guys! And reviewing too! God, I love you all! Oh, and about Satoru Nakamura, let's just say he broke the deal, and he wasn't giving up that easily to Hitsugaya……cynical laughter chapter 7 coming up! Review pleeeeasee….just send anything you wanna say to me, reviews, critics ,comments, suggestions…..what do you want me to do with this fic, or how you want it to end, or where you want me to take it, and most importantly, what do you guys want to happen!


	7. Doubts

Disclaimer: All the respective characters of bleach belong to their rightful owners. I just own my pathetic plotline and over excessive imagination over hitsugaya and hinamori.

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 7

"Doubts"

* * *

Rays of golden sun peeked through small creaks and holes on the small, paper - layered walls of the tipsy little hut, reminding the two inhabitants inside, that another day has been delivered right at their doorstep. The warm almost refracted light leaked into the room, with a single blinding strip falling onto a certain white-haired captain. Propped up against a messy bundle of blankets on the floor, he turned soundlessly as last traces of sleep slips away from his being. In an instant he shot up from the futon, his senses fully awake, and his whole body alert. He had only one thought on his mind. Hinamori.

He turned and glanced at his left, and was relieved to see the slight hump of a thick blanket wrapping themselves around the figure of a little girl, more innocent than snow, more pure than sparkling water, with her chest falling and rising in a comforting rhythm. She was safe. She was safe with him.

His entire existence was merely to make sure of her safety. He lived for that reason, and for that reason only. Whenever he is, wherever he is. He would always be watching her, protecting her, no matter where, and when. With this Hitsugaya looked to an empty space in front of him, and whispered.

"Tanomu, Matsumoto."

Eighty seven years in the future, Rangiku tiptoed lightly towards the little hut near the edge of the pine wood, a cotton blanket tightly held upon her chest. Getting near to the entrance, she slid the door open silently and peered around the little square cabin tiled with cream colored tatami mats. Her eyes stopped on the figure of a teenage death goddess, lying meekly on the floor. Hinamori was asleep on the floor with nothing to support her from the ground, or cover her with warmth. Her body twisted sideways, as though she was sleeping like a foetus, her head resting on her arms, her eyelids completely sealed. But she had something clutched tightly in her left hand. Rangiku's eyes caught a glint of gold from whatever object Hinamori was holding. When she did look closely though, she figured out that Hinamori was holding a gold chrysanthemum hairpin. A gift from her captain.

Rangiku felt her heart skip.

"Hinamori-chan –"

_Don't worry._

_He'll be back._

_He'll definitely be back._

_I miss him too. I miss someone who would yell at me to do paperwork but ends up doing everything himself. I miss someone who keeps giving me orders._

Rangiku brought her body down to her knees right beside the younger girl. Her eyes noticing the apparent trace of tears covering most of her cheeks.

_If you're like this you'll be worrying him._

Rangiku brought forward the blanket she had with her and wrapped it around Hinamori's cold body.

_He'll be back, Hina-chan._

_He sure will be._

Eighty seven years back in the past, Hinamori rustled under the fabric of sheets she was dwelling in. She nuzzled her head into the her blankets, spreading warmth all over her rosy cheeks. Her eyelids catching too much sunlight, they gradually fluttered open, revealing a pair of brilliant chestnut colored eyes, glinting in the sunlight. Hinamori took a few seconds to get up from her bed. As she brought her little body in a sitting position, she felt a tiny round object roll out from near her stomach. She turned her attention towards the round object that she noticed to wink in a deep scarlet color under the sun's contemplating rays. It was a piece of apple.

"Eat."

The voice startled her, and she glanced to where her ears tell her to. She was looking at an older boy, his back leisurely propped up against the wall, his bright green eyes staring directly at her.

Hitsugaya's entire set of senses jolted back to life when he felt her eyes on him and a slight rustle of fabric she made when she made a grab for the fruit. He had been waiting for her to wake up.

The little girl took the the red apple into her hands and cradled it in her palms. Hitsugaya watched her as she did so. She looked so small sitting on the bed like that, with her hair tied up in two neat ponytails.

Hinamori was getting up. She was pulling the sheets off of her and setting them aside. Once she was done, She ran off across the room, the red apple tightly held in her hand. She ran to where the older boy was standing, and swiftly handed him the apple.

"You have to eat too."

Hitsugaya stared at her.

Her voice might sound a little more childish than what he used to hear.

Her height might not reach his shoulders yet.

Her hair might not be as long and as neat as what he remembered to be.

But he was fighting the urge to touch her. He always was.

This little Hinamori, is every bit of the Hinamori he knew now. She doesn't change. And she never does. Hitsugaya wanted to smile at his chance to see her in two ways. Her smaller, more childish version, and her slightly bigger, more mature version. But no matter how far apart those two Hinamoris are, they were never different.

This one still has that innocent puppy look on her face, as if no one in the world would not harm her.

This one still has that big round brown eyes just brimming with purity and sincerity.

Hinamori would always be his sweet little girl. No matter where, and when.

"Baka. Just eat it."

Hinamori stared back at the boy. Blinking confusedly.

"Then what do you get to eat?"

"I don't need to eat.:"

And he would be her sweet protector. The one who will undo her sorrows. The one she can turn to when there was no light to guide her. The one who's sworn a lifelong promise to dedicate his life only for her.

Hinamori looked down to the apple and knelt on her knees. With one swift strike she took a glinting pocket knife out of her sash and pierced the apple with it.

"Oy."

Hitsugaya protested.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hinamori didn't stop there. She moved the knife vertically and sliced the fruit in two.

Taking one of the identical piece, she took the older boy's hand and placed it in his.

Smiling, Hinamori looked up to his emerald eyes.

"This is your share. Eat it, okay?"

Hitsugaya was speechless. Okay, for a few microseconds only. But he was never speechless.

"_Baka_."

That was all he could say. That was it. Then he looked at her. And in an instant he knew he shouldn't be looking at her.

Hinamori was smiling at him. She was Hinamori. 87 years in the future, or now. She was still Hinamori.

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Where?"

"Just come."

And he walked through the sliding door of the tipsy little hut. The smaller girl followed after him. Once they were outside, he cracked a smile and said.

"catch."

And he threw his piece of the apple into Hinamori's hand.

Hinamori reflectively caught it. And before she could say anything, Hitsugaya muttered." You caught it. You eat it. End of story."

* * *

Two figures set their feet upon the chalky street in the outskirts of rukongai, where the houses were few, and the desolated land looked like nothing but a scar in soul society. They were just out of the isolated woods and were stepping into the main village. Back then very few people chose to earn their rightful place to live in the far outskirts of rukongai. Normal souls usually settle inside the heart of the village, the place with the most bustling energy in soul society. But in Hitsugaya's time, the level of density has exploded so big that people were no longer considering living in the center of the village, where everything was much easier, a priority. The outskirts, in Hitsugaya's time, was also brimming with citizens.

Hitsugaya walked at front, his sparkling white hair untouched by the wind. Behind him, walked a smaller little girl, wrapped in a dark cobalt yukata which brought out most of the contrast in her round chestnut eyes. She was fiddling with an apple in her hand, which had been previously cut into two.

The little girl lifted up her head from the apple, and found herself staring right at his back. A white cloak with black designated pattern on the sleeve and at the low end. A shinigami cloak. She looked down towards his feet, a zori. A shinigami zori. She looked back to his back, staring at a long sword slunk over his chest. Hinamori kept her eyes at the sheath, and four end star handle.

He's a death god.

No matter what he did, he's still a death god.

No matter how he treated her, he's still a death god.

No matter who he is, she's a part of the rukongai.

The little girl stopped dead in his tracks. The apple tumbling down from her hands. Sensing her sudden movement, the halted too.

Hinamori took this chance to snatch his zanpakutou from its sheath. In one quick move, she pulled the heavy sword out of its scabbard. Having successfully unleashed the deadly weapon, the sole companion of a death god, she stood where she was and held her ground, lashing out the blade towards his back.

"Don't move."

Her voice was shaking, along with her her hands as she fought to keep the wielded sword to his back.

The boy didn't budge from his place, he merely turned his body around.

"Don't MOVE!"

she yelled.

Hitsugaya looked at her straight in the eye.

"Hinamori – "

"you're a _shinigami! –_

her breath was raspy, her chest falling up and down quickly.

"_You – you shun people in rukongai in corners – You –are NOT supposed to be here."_

Hitsugaya's witnessed her resntfulness. Hinamori. The same Hinamori, pointing his zanpakutou at him, yelling at him, with such rage and frustration.

"I should've killed you at first!"

She was pating by now, trying to balance the weight of the zanpakutou and her emotions on the line.

"You're not one _of us._ And you will never _be!"_

Hitsugaya blinked.

"Then do it."

She blinked.

_What?_

Hitsugaya grabbed her small hands on the handle, thrusting the sword inches away from his chest.

"Do it."

He gave her hands a slight shake to stimulate her.

Hinamori looked to his hands, and to his face. _He –_

_What?_

"Do it."

_-is mad. He seriously wanted to die?_

"Hinamori. You said you wanted to kill me. Do it now."

_No. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to –_

"You wanted to kill me. A shinigami. And this is what we, shinigamis do. Kill people."

_No. No. _

"do it now."

"NO!"

Her yell reverbrated in his ears. It was a desperate yell, a yell of an innocent child, caught between the billowing storms of lies an deceit, of trickery and adults. She was confused, witheringly confused. Ever since she arrived in that place, people have been very wary of her. Cruelty. Torture. And agony. That was all there was. Her only hope back then, was when she despised the death gods from the court of pure souls, even though she really didn't have a motive of doing so. But whenever she showed enough hatred towards them, for no apparent reason, everyone would start treating her differently, the only time when she would feel the absence of the vindictive life in rukongai.

And no matter how he treated her. Her place was still in rukongai. And the people of rukongai will never forgive an ally of a shinigami.

"_No . . ."_

Hitsugaya heard a loud clank as hyourinmaru hit the ground, followed by the sound of Hinamori's body, dropping itself down.

"_No . . I – can't . . do – it."_

She was crying, drops of tears running down her face, faster than ever. Then she looked at him with those pearls chestnut eyes, soaked in tears.

"_I can't. . . .do it."_

Her fingers were laid in the dusty roads in rukongai.

"You crybaby."

He smirked, and knelt down in front of her, slowly reaching out a hand and to tilt her face up. He touched her eyes and wiped those beautiful crystal clear tears away. She flinched, and tried to escape him, but he kept his eyes on her.

"I will always be a shinigami. There's nothing you can do about that."

A silence, as Hitsugaya continued to wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"But know this. I became a shinigami, because of _you_."

Hinamori gaped at first, dazzled by his words and determined eyes, a small smile escaped her lips. And then she fainted.

* * *

Hinamori woke up with Rangiku sitting on her side. She blinked for a couple of times before scampering out of her blanket. That's when she realized that she was no longer inside the creaky little hut inside the woods. She was back in her room, up in the 5th division building, where most of the destruction from that foul hollow took place. Hinamori's room didn't sustain much deflects, unlike the main gathering hall at the 2nd and 3rd floor, which are now still under reparation. The blonde death goddess must've brought her there.

"Rangiku-san!"

Sunlight was penetrating through her window, casting a light shadow over the other death god and herself.

"I'm sorry. I must've troubled you."

Rangiku smiled. Anything for her friend.

"On the contrary, you helped me."

She replied in her usual playful tone.

Which was replied back with a puzzled look.

"You helped me escape paperwork, for one thing."

A reflective smile spread limbly over her face. That's just like Rangiku. Always finding ways to abandon her duty as a fukutaichou. Her paperworks.

Even when Hitsugaya's –

She stopped mid-thought. It was unbearable just to think about it.

"It's nice to see you smile again, Hina-chan."

Hinamori looked at her wavy haired friend. Hitsugaya's vice captain.

"I'm sorry, it's just , it's been –"

Rangiku pulled out a hand and took hold of her meek one.

"I understand."

A pause and then,

"-even I feel weird with no one giving me death glares every ten seconds for skipping paperworks."

Hinamori's lips curved into a well formed amused smile. Hitsugaya's annoyed voice ringing in her ears, shouting his vice captain's name in a tone that she knew only too well. It was similar, in a way, with the tone he used when he frequently yelled at her. But only Hinamori knew what lies beneath those words and those shouts of his. Only she knew. Only she was able to decipher him.

Where is he now?

"Ah, a special squad has been dispatched already. We'll just see. We'll just have to see how it turns out, okay?"

For all this while, Hinamori had thought that her chest was bound with more than a thousand chain, its numbers rapidly increasing each time she shed tears for him, of him, each time her meories brought her back to him. But this time, hearing Rangiku's words, it felt as if one of those rattling chain that trussed her with intense vigor that it was usually hard for her to breathe without inflicting a thousand dagger at her heart, had loosened.

Finally. A fragment of hope which she can hold to ease her pain, to put her heart at rest, at least for the shortest period of time before she was once again dragged unwillingly and enveloped to the world of emptiness she put around her.

"Oh, and I brought you your-"

Rangiku didn't finish her sentence. She reached under her black robe and pulled out a small glinting object inside. Then she handed it slowly towards Hinamori's outstretched hands. Hinamori felt the weight of the golden hairpin against her smooth skin on her palm as Rangiku dropped the exquisite thing into her hands. Seeing the merry dance of the sunbeam reflected at its rich edges and surface, its poised calyxes and elegant buds, Hinamori held it tightly in her hands.

Her Chrysanthemum pin. Her gift from Hitsugaya.

* * *

"Oy. Hinamori!"

A second ago, Hitsugaya still witnessed her eyes gradually unfocusing, and then in one unpredictable move, hid those chestnut colored orbs behind her eyelids at the same time her head began to loll backwards, losing grip of its former place.

Less than a minute ago, she was still crying.

Less than five minutes ago she was pointing his sword at him.

Now she felt like a lifeless doll consisting of only bones and flesh, leaning against Hitsugaya's supporting arms on her back.

"Hinamori."

He tried adding a small pressure on her back, giving a slight shake to try to retrieve her consciousness, but to no avail. The little girl responded in silence, her head lolling forwards and backwards weakly.

His hands were around her. Underneath her back.

"I told you to eat."

Then he shuffled, flinging her motionless arms to his and heaving her body in his arms. Once he made sure that he had supported her entire body, he got to his heels, and stood up in one clean move.

He took one swift glance at her unconscious face and said,

"Baka. I told you to eat."

And he shifted into shunpo mode.

* * *

"Take a good rest okay? I already told Aizen taichou you were taking half the day off,"

"But I- Aizen taichou-"

Damn. She really wasn't a good vice captain.

"It's okay. He understands. Besides, you look like you haven't slept all night."

She was right. She didn't sleep last night. She only got her eyelids reconciled around morning, before the sun rises.

"But I-"

"Hina-chan, stop worrying so much about your captain. I know my captain would want you to take the day off. I think he might even mandate me to baby sit you for the whole day even."

Once what Rangiku said dawned on her, she finally remembered of her need to sleep.

"Arigatou. Rangiku-san."

"You don't need to thank me. Just get some sleep, Hina-chan."

Hinamori watched as the 10th division fukutaichou waved and disappeared through her door and as the last glint of her blonde hair vanished from her view.

She pulled the blankets to her neck level and then faced sideways. Bringing her knees to her chest, she reached out to touch that part where the glass shard once sunk in. The wound still hasn't fully re covered yet. But Hinamori didn't feel anything when her fingers brushed against it. The pain was nothing much to what's inside her chest right now.

She ran a finger down the cotton fabric wrapping her injury. The last place where Hitsugaya touched her.

If only she could kick off the emptiness enveloping her.

* * *

With his right hand supporting her shoulders, and his left hand supporting the weight of her knees, Hitsugaya knelt beside the futon, gently placing her delicate unmoving body on the white bed. He watched as her black hair gracefully fan out on the pillow.

He should've made sure she ate that apple. He was the type to forgive his subordinates' mistakes, but never his own mistakes. Not his own. Not when it comes to his most valued possession.

He was a shinigami. A captain level at that. No matter how he tried to suppress his immense density of spirit power, he's still a grave danger near ordinary souls. An ordinary soul of rukongai usually wouldn't stand a chance around him, they will get drained out of their spiritual power in less than a day in his presence. They will never withstand his amount of spiritual power. Even when he had all of his reiatsu suppressed.

He knew it was a big risk to keep her at his side. But he had to. She was more powerless, more defenseless, and more vulnerable to the crooning world of soul society than the Hinamori at his time. He needed to assure her safety. He needed to see her smile. Her delicate self brimming with happiness. He lived to see that. And to make that happen, to guarantee, and to reassure that.

He didn't expect things to go that way. No premonition had ever crossed his mind that she, above all souls, would suddenly unsheathe hyourinmaru, at him. At her childhood friend to be. At him, who has always been there to give ultimate indemnity of her safety. That was the turning point. Even ordinary adult souls could not last more than a minute holding a lower ranked death god's soul slayer. Hinamori, on the other hand, had clutched his zanpakutou, above all things. The strongest ice soul slayer in all soul society, and possibly – in the whole history of the court of pure souls.

It was more than a miracle hyourinmaru didn't effect her in the way other ordinary souls would have been effected.

But then again, Hinamori had never been just an ordinary little girl.

She's a girl of freedom, of carelessness, and of pure adolescence.

A sparkling white soul he had to protect.

Her smile. Her laughter. Her tears. He wanted to protect them all.

She was his everything. And his everything was her. His world revolved around her. And only her.

He guessed even hyourinmaru understood that. Her reasoning, her sincere heart, her blinding transparency, and the fire inside her that burns within.

Hyourinmaru. The soul slayer most widely known for its ferocious glacial powers and absolute control over ice and weather, lowered its head down, admitting defeat to a common girl from rukongai.

Just like the way he did.

Just like the way she melted his cold exterior of ice, and reached for his inner self, his inner heart. A place he had tried to keep hidden from anyone. He was unfeeling, he was cold and ruthless. Until she came along, and changed everything.

The 10th division captain stared at the little girl lying on the bed. He tucked her inside the blanket.

Hinamori.

He reached out a hand and touched her bangs, removing them from her beautiful deep eyelashes.

The girl didn't move.

He should've elaborated more about himself. It's natural for her to suddenly turn against him like that. Who wouldn't? There is no such thing as honesty in rukongai, or trust. No such thing. Even a girl like her, whom people think to may have never learnt any lesson about life, has learned more about whom to trust and whom to not, more than they could ever know.

She needs time.

He needed to understand her.

And as the day fades to night, he had only one wish in his heart.

Let me mend your broken wings.

* * *

A/n: okay…erm…I know hinamori has no broken wings or anything, but I just can't help putting that phrase over there. It just sounded SO FRIGGIN SWEET! dies of overdosed hitsuhina

comes back from the dead

Wait. I still have an unfinished business. Guys, thank you soooooo much for all your kind reviews!!!! And please…do me a favor and review again??nudge nudge I need critics and comments, and suggestions and basically everything you wanna say to me is okay!

So, see y'all in the next chappie! 'Mending a broken wing' !


	8. Mending Her Broken Wings

Disclaimer: I'm so tired of writing these. Can I Just do the next chapter without this mandatory line?

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 8

"Mending Her Broken Wings"

* * *

Hinamori looked around the playful reed grass around her. They were blowing in the wind, teasing her legs in a mischievous manner. Where is this place?

Upon those sea of bright yellow shrubbery she stood, marveling the entire greenery. What is this place? It didn't look like rukongai.

Hinamori pulled her small feet to use and scraped them along the ticklish grass below her, allowing them to play with her skin. Then she sat on the ground, the weed leveling her head. The little girl then turned her attention towards the sky, to the wide open sapphire blue sky. It was then that she felt the ripple of the grass take a drastic turn. Something was changing the gentle dance of the flexible flora.

"Let's go back. It's gonna be dark soon."

Hinamori looked to her left. A taller boy with snowy white hair was standing there, flipping his hands on his chest, a flat look on his face.

She nodded, and they slowly walked out of the place. Her behind him, and him in front of her, leaving the land of the ever green grass behind.

It wasn't long before they reached the familiar dirty paths of rukongai.

And as they passed the main road to their small cottage in the woods, something began to catch the child's attention.

"Shiro nii-san,"

She asked as she tugged lightly on his white cloak, trying to get his attention.

"Why is the lamp posts so dark? Why aren't they lit?"

But Hitsugaya wasn't a captain for nothing. He had noticed the peculiar absence of the usual ochre light illuminating the dark streets of rukongai. But what triggered his senses wasn't the nonattendance of the glow. It was the presence of an extremely intense killing aura. So forceful that it exceeded an ordinary soul's reiatsu.

What was going on?

He spun around the place. There was no one in sight.

"Hinamori. Stay close."

He grabbed her small brittle hands as he said this.

All of a sudden, lights began to flicker dramatically one by one, as if someone has spread the fire over those old fashioned lamp burners. By the time the lights had finished burning, the street was no longer empty.

People from all directions were headed their way. In their hands they carried torches of hate, the fire that burns within themselves cast a grueling shadow on their odium ridden faces. There were so many of them. Men, women, old, young, children, teenagers, they were all silently marching towards him and the little girl, surrounding them in one quick mass movement. Their bodies cloaked, their eyes empty and shrouded with their only goal. To eliminate them.

The little girl hugged his middle section when she realized what was going on. She was so close to him that he could even feel her tremor.

"Hinamori. Whatever happens, don't let go of me."

The little girl looked up to him. His face was set, determined, a glint of amber in his bright emerald eyes. And when she looked to her surroundings, she understood why. The villagers were not only equipped with torches.

It looked as if a pig slaughter was about to take place.

With the two of them as the meat.

He felt her hands tighten around himself, and her small innocent body inching close to his, seeking protection, seeking for clues, and answers. He unsheathed his sword.

He was fighting for her.

He would not lose.

And then she attacked.

---------

Pain. Blood. Sweat. Dirt.

Limbs. Swords. Chains. Fire.

A jumble of words and pictures jostled up in her head.

She looked at the figure underneath her. His sword covered in blood. His face splashed in a crimson liquid.

Her line of view was exactly at him. But her eyes were empty.

His clothes were drenched in blood. His white hair lying in a pool of blood.

He was dead. And she had killed him. Shiro nii-san.

Dropping the sword that torn him apart to the ground with almost no expression on her face except vast barrenness, she snatched his sword, and stabbed it to her own beating heart.

Hinamori woke up with a pang. Bolted upright on the futon, she let out a scream and panted as if there was no tomorrow. She let her eyes travel back and forth around her room, still breathing hard.

She was in the crude small hut, safely tucked inside a roll of blankets.

_It was just a dream._

She thought to herself.

She looked to the left, and to her right. But there was no one inside the room. Just her and a –

Wait.

Hinamori felt something brush against her small feet. Something smooth, and it felt cold against her skin. She reached out a hand to retrieve whateverit was down there. And when her fingers touched the surface of the object, they stopped.

It was an apple. Another apple from him.

Hinamori took the round fruit from her futon, and gently cradled it on her palms, running her hands through it.

She dashed out of bed, running towards her front door, and, jamming her tiny feet inside her wooden geta, she stormed outside, hoping to see him. Somewhere.

He couldn't have left her, could he?

_No. _

But after what she did to him ……

_No._

"Shiro nii-san ……… !!"

She looked around the forest. The magical autumn atmosphere blanketing the place like a dream world. Leaves were falling everywhere around her, their lives fading into a beautiful indescribable dance of grace. A swirl of color illuminating the once green forest. She ran her feet along the mass of leaves scattered randomly around the ground, looking for a sign of him.

"Shiro nii-san ……… !!"

A neat line of the sun fell upon one of the trees closest to her, making it look like as if the leaves were dancing in a spotlight.

She looked up, and around, and everywhere her neck allowed her to. But she couldn't locate him. All that meets her eyes were just pieces and bits of random colors stirred into one blinding beauty.

No snowy white hair.

No black shinigami robe.

No platinum white cloak.

And mostly-

No vivid emerald green eyes.

She couldn't find him. Maybe he was gone after all. She was wrong to trust him. So very wrong. In the end he was just like everyone else. He used her. She didn't know what for. But he – he's just like every other villager. Cold. Ruthless. Connving. A sly two-faced bastard that uses small children like her to-

"Stop yelling. You're gonna wake all rukongai up."

It was a voice far too familiar to her ears. It was weird how it could seem so sarcastic, and considerate in the very same time.

Hinamori looked up. Her tears stopped halfway down her eyes.

_What?_

"Shiro …..

……Nii – san?"

He was stepping closer, the leaves rustling below his feet as he closed in.

"Geez. You crybaby."

Hinamori looked into those dazzling emerald eyes. She had so many emotions, so many questions to ask.

_Why are you still here?_

_Why didn't you leave?_

_Why did you give me the apple?_

_Why – why act so nice to me?_

As if reading her thoughts, the older boy said.

"I'm not gonna leave you."

_Don't worry._

_I'll protect you._

Trembling, Hinamori replied.

"Shiro Nii-san, you're …… you're a shinigami."

The older boy might not look like it, but he was fighting the urge to show how taken aback he is.

"People in rukongai will never –

never accept you."

Silence fluttered among the air for a moment.

Sometimes it surprises Hitsugaya how mature Hinamori is, on her current age. She was much smaller than him. Much younger. Much more innocent and vulnerable. She's a person to die protecting for. A person to die for. And a girl to live for.

And here, she was casting away her own worries of him to make out room to tell him her judgement of thoughts.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you do."

The forest went quiet. It was as if even the wind stopped blowing the leaves.

Hinamori opened her lips to form words but Hitsugaya cut her off.

"And. Don't. Apologize. There's you nothing you did wrong."

A brief pause, and then

"Eat the apple, if you don't wanna faint."

It didn't even take two seconds before Hinamori's eyes were filled in tears again. He acted as if yesterday was just another day. As if she didn't point his sword at him. As if she didn't try to kill him. As if, the whole thing never happened.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why is he always like this?_

_Who is he?_

Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks by now. Nothing was stopping it.

"Geez.You do cry a lot."

Hearing that didn't make things easier. Hinamori didn't stop what she was doing.

"Hinamori. Stop crying, and eat the apple."

She disregarded his words.

"Hinamori –"

Realizing his words didn't help one bit, Hitsugaya finally knelt down to her and said.

"Alright. What do I have to do, to make you do it?"

He reluctantly said. Reluctance was an understatement, he looked as if he'd never say those kind of words even if his life depended on it.

Surprised by the sudden, unexpected remark, the small girl looked up, still with tears overflowing her beautiful chestnut eyes, making them look like a glinting coffee colored pearl.

_Let me mend your broken wings._

"Come here."

She blinked.

"Hold on to me."

Timidly, she rose to her feet, and reached out a hand to him. Once she grasped his white coat, the tears began to subside by itself.

The boy looked at her eyes, seeking for fear, seeking for dread. But he found none. So he continued.

"Close your eyes."

She followed, sealing her rich eyelashes slowly, allowing curtains of darkness to encase her vision.

_Let me mend your broken wings._

She waited. Nothing happened.

"Open your eyes."

She did as she was told. And as her eyelids fully opens, and her eye muscles flexed and stretched to the different amount of light, what met her eyes was not the view of the autumn leaves, slowly descending to the ground in a perfect harmony with the song of the wind. What met her eyes, wasn't the bright colors of elegance and refinement of nature.

Instead it was the color of cerulean. Light cerulean, endowed with cottony white clouds.

She tried stepping forwards, but was shocked to find that there was nothing down there supporting her.

She was no longer on the ground.

A sudden rush of panic charged through her veins and nerves. Her eyes were darting in and out as she gasped for air.

Her grip around his arm tightened.

_Let me mend your broken wings._

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

The boy next to her let out a small guffaw. And he stopped. He doesn't do guffaws.

No words could describe their current situation now. Here he was, supporting her body, mid air. And there she was begging, with those cute round coffee colored eyes of hers, to be put down on the ground, where she belongs.

"No."

The girl was practically trembling now. And hearing his refusal, made her vibrate even more. Disbelief was in her eyes, and a small tear was threatening to fall from her cheeks. The boy noticed.

"Okay. You win. We're gonna do it a little lower, satisfied?"

If he had asked like that, she would answer no. She wanted to be back on the ground. More than anything. So, no. She wasn't satisfied. Not even a bit.

Hinamori closed her eyes as he began the descent, feeling the gentle rush of air scuttled past her cheeks, her ears, and her hair. She noticed as her robe began to flutter, and his robe too. She looked at him, at his bright emerald eyes. He was enjoying this. That look on his eyes, as if – as if, he wanted to share what he's feeling with her.

"Satisfied now?"

Hinamori wanted to say no. But she was beginning to actually feel comfortable with this whole thing. A nod was formed.

Now they were no longer so elevated that it was not a hard thing to touch the clouds. But they were now merely above the forest. Something no ordinary soul has ever done, or seen before. The vegetation in the forest, the autumn leaves, the wind , the blowing leaves, the can see them clearly from up there. Every single bit of them.

"Now, give me your hand."

The little girl turned her head towards the white haired boy.

How was she going to do that?

"You have to let go of my arm."

Both of her arms were clutching his right arm so tightly that it was a wonder that his blood can still run through to his fingers. She looked pale. Too scared to even move.

But still, she had both of her arms on his right arms. And she doesn't plan on taking one of them off. Let alone take _both_ off.

Hitsugaya sighed.

"Trust me. And let go."

_What?_

"Let go."

"No!"

"I'll catch you."

Hinamori looked down to her only support, the only thing holding her in place. Him.

And with her eyes closed, she let go of his arm, and screamed.

She felt like her heartbeat must've struck the record for the next second. The descent wasn't slow. It was so fast that it only lasted for a microsecond, before his right hand, caught her smaller left one. She was flushed, her cheeks pink, and her chest panting violently. She will _not_ do that again.

But how wrong she was.

Just as she thought those words quietly in her head, the boy suddenly took her soaring up to the sky, flying like an eagle. Without a permission, without any warning. Hinamori screamed, her chest threatening to tear apart. But then Hitsugaya's grip on her hand tightened.

"It's okay."

She looked at him. At his emerald eyes. And somehow, a surge of feeling rushed past her heart. An assurance, that she will be safe with him.

"Stretch out your arms."

_Let me mend your broken wings._

Hinamori did as she was told, and looking to the sight below her, she has finally been set free.

No more boundaries. No more frontiers. No more borders.

Just her. And him.

* * *

A/n:

So that's that guys! Hope ya like it. Sorry for the lousy updates by the way. I feel like a living zombie now. School's totally eating me alive.sigh . And thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys have made my life more…beautiful! So please review again? Reviews keep me alive and writing… and see ya all in the next chappie! Hopefully will be a LOT longer than this one. I promise.


	9. Poisoned Needles

Disclaimer: No. I don't own bleach, or any part of it, for that matter.

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 09

Poisoned Needles

* * *

Hinamori pulled out a ribbon from her pocket, running her two fingers down her hair, picking put a bundle of black strands in her palm. When she's got them in place, she took the ribbon in her fingers, and formed a neat knot with the crimson violet lace. Doing the same thing with the hair on her right, she now has two ponytails popping cutely just visible below her ears.

She took hold of a broomstick. Gripping the heavy, beige colored handle in her small hands, she stormed outside the cabin.

She loved these kinds of chores. Not that it was a chore. She just loved doing it. She loved to see how the leaves flutter and play as she flounced the brush of the broom against them. It was almost as if they were playing a game of tag with each other. And sometimes, the wind would occasionally step in, gaining the winning chances of whichever pack of leaves which was lucky enough to be caught in mid air.

But what she loved the most, was at the very end of the work. When she finished sweeping all of the dead pieces of vegetation, and gathered them around in one spot when she could take one good look at her crowning achievement before sprinting out in its direction and crashing down on the slightly noisy yet comfy bed of autumn's best products.

And this time, the festive season brought something along.

The little girl caught a sudden quick movement, like a spur of blue, from the far corners of her eyes. And when she turned to take a further look at it, dropping her broomstick to the fudgy bed of earth and leaves, she recognized the shape, the color, and the unique inimitability of a butterfly.

The gorgeous creature had charmed her off her feet.

She sat there for ages, admiring the fluorescent color of blue that seemed to reflect light on its delicate wings, and the sharp yellow lines decorating the symmetrical wings, as if adding a hint of strictness to its natural beauty. Hinamori thought of it as a princess, who's pretty, yet haughty at the same time. She wondered what it feels like to be a butterfly. She might actually enjoy being one. At least, she wouldn't have to endure all the taunts and pressure those rukongaians applied on her. Or any other problems of social life in rukongai, for that matter.

What would Shiro Nii-san look if he had wings like a butterfly's?

Hinamori looked to its frail body.

What color will his wings be?

Hinamori sealed her eyelids.

Will it be white? Gripping, like a blizzard of snow?

Or will it be black? As secretious and as defensive as the black night sky?

But when she regained her sight, the butterfly had flown away from her.

"Ah! Butterfly princess! Don't go!"

And the little girl, now completely lost track of things, chased after the fluttering traces of the butterfly. She followed the insect, through leaves and woods, and to the outskirts of the maple forest, to the edge of the road connecting rukongai and the detached forest.

But once she got there, she immediately lost interest in the butterfly, and stopped.

"Sa – Satoru . . sama!"

She gaped in shock.

The old village leader was there himself, alone. Without his usual posse of friends and other ordinary souls. He was standing on the edge of the lane, the butterfly settling placidly in his finger.

"Ah. My little Momo. Come here, sweet."

Hinamori took no step forwards. What was he doing there?

Had Shiro Nii-san not told him to stay away from her back then?

Had he not got his message?

"Come here, sweet. I have something for you."

Hinamori looked at the old man's lined face. She noticed more lines going across his already lined forehead. Maybe he's been thinking a lot these days? But he didn't change a lot. Those eyes were still the same dead gray eyes that show warmth. Even though, she had to admit, was nowhere near the feeling of Shiro nii-san's eyes when they pore into hers, no matter what that old village leader did to it.

Intrigued, Hinamori stepped forward. The old man smiled, his wrinkles stretching so far that his skin looked like an unbalanced chemical reaction.

"Hold her for me will you?"

He handed her the pliable little creature, and deftly placed it on her porcelain palms.

Hinamori looked to the butterfly which was now resting on the top of her palm, fluttering its thin vibrant wings as it moved to a more comfortable place on her palm. And she looked at the old man.

"My little Momo."

And when she looked up, his hands had somehow already found their way to her head, holding her by the sides of her head, with his two old, flappy hands. He kept his hands there, and his fingers started to grasp her scalp.

"My little Momo."

And he pulled away, his right hand reaching into his cloak. Out he pulled a few thin glinting substance. He took her hands, and put those silver polished needles in her hands.

Without warning, the butterfly princess quivered away, without so much as looking back.

* * *

Hitsugaya nudged the creaky hinges of the wooden fences bordering the dusty pavements of the limestone garden.

Where it all started.

He looked up. Putting the clear sapphire blue sky into shame with his piercing emerald green eyes.

At first he thought he was stuck there. 87 years back in the future. But now that things had turned out that way -

What was he doing here? What was he doing here, when Hinamori, 87 years in the future will go looking for him? Who was doing his division's work? Surely that Matsumoto will never manage things like he does.

What is she doing now? He wanted to know. What sort of people are around her now? He also wanted to know.

But he can't just walk away and leave that naïve, teary eyed little girl with two equally cute ponytails and blossoming cheeks. Not that he knew how to escape from this time dimension, but no. He couldn't do that. He couldn't abandon her. She needs him. Almost as much as he needs her.

Dammit.

Now he has two Hinamoris to protect.

Thus he knelt down to the paving and leapt up to the sky. He let his eyes travel back and forth as he felt the strong gust of wind racing near his ears. He needed to find a way to set things right.

He knew one thing. Matsumoto will take care of Hinamori during his absence.

Being 60 feet above ground level allowed him a flawless 360 degrees view of all rukongai which covers the entire space. All the way to the last gap of horizon his eyes could detect. Glinting somewhere between a thousand meter from his spot, was the absolute mighty towers of soul society, looming above the sea of poverty known as rukongai. Its white walls never once shattered by a single bit of dirt, and its dome like barrier just visible from his naked eye, casting every speck of menace out of the way.

He couldn't go back.

There was no place for him in soul society 87 years back in the past.

He didn't want to be there if Hinamori wasn't there with him. Living on the same soil. Breathing on the same air.

He scanned every roof tile, every windowsill, every corner, every puddle. But there was no sign of the hollow. Nothing.

He sighed. This isn't working. He had no bloody idea why he couldn't sense this horrid parchment skinned hollow, and now, even though he hates to admit it, he had no other choice than to wait for the grisly thing to show its far beyond stretched nose.

But soon he was fed up. And he switched off from flying mode and landed on his feet. From there he made his way back to the maple tree forest.

* * *

"Hinamori. What're you dong here?"

There was nothing else in that road. That very road leading to the lonely forest. Only him on the end of it, and the little girl at the other end.

"Hinamori-"

He took a step forward, closing in the distant space between them.

"I told you not to come looking for me. You baka."

The little girl broke into a hurried run.

"Hina-"

Hitsugaya severed his sentence in half. His eyes wide open.

Hinamori had collided into him, flinging her little arms around his waist and burying her face in his abs. Her fingers digging into his back, searching for support in his white haori. There was a slight vibration as her body bumped against his. A slight feeling that erases his mind of thoughts and rations for one brief moment.

But then he felt her grip shift, and the next thing he was aware of was sharp toxic pain on his back registered to his skin. So cold, so vile, so unexpected that for a split second, he lost track own grip.

The girl pulled away from him. It was then that he realized what he had missed.

Her eyes looked distant and appaling. It was both unfocused and clouded. Like a hollow tree bark. The warm color of chestnut glistening with the innocence of youth was there no more. What replaced it, was a dull void of dry brown.

What in the world -?

"Hinamori, what're you-"

He reached out a hand to where his nerves told him to, and came to contact with a slick cold bite he recognized as poisoned needles. The revelation took him more than a few seconds to digest.

Hitsugaya's ears caught a crackle of dry leaf being flattened to ground.

_Dammit._

"_So how does it feel? Getting backstabbed by someone you trust?"_

To others the words of Satoru Nakamura, these words, will mean ultimate destruction over their soul. But to Hitsugaya, they sound like a rat's slick illusion of hope, which was converted into a weak jeering statement. The old man was brimming with victory, triumph glinting in his eyes. He doesn't know what he had put himself into.

And, he was wrong.

Hinamori wasn't someone he trusted.

Hinamori had always been his fire, the one to keep all the ice from taking over his body. The only one, who was able to touch his deepest soul, without any exposure, no matter how cold, or how insufferable he was. She had broken through everything. His icy cold exteriors, his absolute solitude against the world.

He was a dragon to the last bit of his soul. But she saw him, as a companion, as a friend.

She had melted away all the defence he's ever got.

Only she deserved his everything.

Only she was the one that mattered.

Her, and her stupid, innocent soul alone.

"How does the poison feel? Is it quite to your liking, Mr.Shinigami-san?"

He turned his gaze towards the withering old man. His victorious smile had somehow decreased his age. But he was still old. Nothing can change that. And that was why he will let him taste a bit of satisfaction before destroying him to his core for messing with his Hinamori.

The old man had appeared from the maple forest. He was now walking towards him, enjoying every step in an affronting manner.

"Come, my sweet. Stay away from this repellant shinigami."

"_Stay away from her_."

Hitsugaya's voice was low. Too low. Threateningly low.

Hitsugaya moved his feet. Nothing happened.

Dammit.

His body had become numb. Motionless.

"Ignore him, dear. Now come, I shall take you to somewhere safe."

Hinamori's lifeless eyes didn't respond. Neither did her lips.

"_Don't. Touch. Her."_

Silence echoed.

Satoru Nakamura grabbed her small hands and pulled her away.

" Don't FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

The dragon within roared. Eyes shining with a burning wrath close to that of hell's.

He had done it. That Satoru Nakamura had crossed the line of sanity. No one had ever attempted to do so. The old village leader was messing with a vicious dragon, untamed, unknown, unforfeiting.

But Satoru Nakamura had other plans for the ice captain.

"Don't you see, shinigami-san? She's now under my control. I tell her to kill herself, and she will do it. She has proven herself useful."

A lunatic glee spread all over his face.

"I have been waiting for this moment. Mr.Shinigami. A moment, in which I will finally tell you, that she, has been bait all along."

A pause.

"I couldn't be more happier when you took her in. It gives you an delusion of happiness, and mostly, it gives her a fake reality of warmth, which is good, so that I can rid myself off my promise to her, and eventually, rid myself of her when this is done."

Sometimes, soul society makes fatal mistakes. And that sometimes happens when souls from the human world, which were originally fit to rot as a hollow, got transmuted as a rukongaian.

Now, he was sure. That this Satoru Nakamura was one of those mistakes.

This old man, will taste sweet death. A sweet death far beyond his wildest dream. Soon. He will make sure of that.

"And, let's not forget, that she, being there, keeps you off your guard, every time."

The antediluvian man snapped his fingers. And almost at once, the darkness began to deform into human souls.

_Perfect. _

Hitsugaya reached out a hand to his back, waiting for his fingers to make contact with the cold steel surface. But they made contact to nothing.

_Perfect. This is just so perfect._

_Green eyes met brown ones. He was halfway through the front door of the cabin, and she was out in the hallway, looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and dissapointment for not being taken outside._

"_Hinamori. I'm going out for a while. You stay inside."_

_The ray of sunlight penetrated the small cabin. _

"_Shiro nii-san. I –"_

"_No. I want you to stay here. You'll be safe."_

"_No. It's your sword. I think it's – safer to leave it here. So that- villagers won't suspect –"_

_Hitsugaya blinked. Hinamori . This little Hinamori was actually worried about him. _

_He reached out a hand to her untied black hair, and gave her a small pat, and without saying the word, he handed her his hyourinmaru. Hyourinmaru will keep her safe for him._

He had forgotten that he had left his zanpakutou inside the cabin, on Hinamori's advice that morning.

Hitsugaya looked around him. Those human souls were everywhere, with looks of arbitrary detest, their weapons prepared, and pointed. Knives, swords. Chains. Arrows. With their thatched fabric of clothing they stood on the murkiness of the evening sky. So contented, so determined. The incursion was set. They were ready to bolt and apply the greatest wound their weapons allow them to.

All around him, carrying torches.

All around him bringing death.

Shit.

That poison. Where the hell did that Satoru Nakamura get them from? Nothing conjured by rukongaians could ever bring such a terminal upshot to death gods. Especially, a captain class death god.

Hitsugaya could feel the malicious venom spread throughout every nerve, every vein in his body. The pain was unbearable, intoxicatingly unbearable. It was as if someone had put slithering snakes forcefully into his veins. And inside, those condemned creatures tear and slash your veins apart, as they try to find their way out of your body.

But he didn't need anyone to inform him of how his spirit power is wearing off. He kept his outer layer cool, composed, as if the poison wasn't harming him. He tried stepping forwards, but he couldn't manage one small shift. He was paralyzed. What the hell is going on? There was no balance, no steadiness in his being. The poison has sucked his sense of balance from him.

Hitsugaya blinked. Something was distorting his vision. Images glided in and out of his eyes but he couldn't tell which one is which. Colors have blurred and meshed into one, and the wind seemed to have grown colors too. Hitsugaya shook his head and jammed his eyes shut. He couldn't bear a sight like that. Each time he reopens his eyes after he blinks, an enormous surge of nauseating sickness rush over his stomach, turning his insides upside down.

"K'so!"

He banged his palms onto his head, smacking a couple of slaps to his skull, hoping that it would knock some balance into him somehow. He reopened his eyes, his stomach gurgled threateningly. No. He banged and rattled his head violently.

Something was eating him alive.

Something, is taking control over his body. Something is trying to rip him off his powers.

Searing pain blistered in his head, grinding his brain cells, sending shockwaves of pain to his entire torso.

But he would not make Hinamori worry.

He would NEVER make Hinamori worry. Not even if his life depended on it.

His soul was forever an ice dragon.

Dragons have a mind of their own. And ice will never be tamed. They are solid. They are substantial. Not domesticated.

Yet she was able to do it.

He was not going to let the pain break through his exterior.

Let the show begin.

"Now come, my sweet. We shall find a good spot to watch."

Satoru Nakamura dragged Hinamori's comatose body to one opened patio in a rickety house about six meters away from where Hitsugaya was standing.

"Do. Not. Drag her like a doll."

His voice was deadly.

"I don't have to. She'll come herself."

As if a solid proof to his statement, Hinamori obliged, walking silently following the old village leader.

"Hinamori! You baka! Don't listen to him!"

"Now stand there, my little Momo. And watch him-

The aged man paused as he carefully arranged cups of tea on the desk which lie before him. He shall do his best to enjoy this. He deserved to enjoy this.

- watch him die."

The girl obliged directly. She stood there in the patio, empty eyes staring out into what lies in front of her, witnessing everything, but seeing nothing.

"So how long do you think he's going to last, my little girl?"

A soft chuckle, then the sound of liquid shifting inside a porcelain cup.

A well arranged pogrom was being played right in front of her young eyes. The eyes that have traveled past the boundaries of children, for it has witnessed to many ferver and vehemence.

The drug worked wonders. Hitsugaya, a captain-level taichou, was as weak as Hinamori now.

He had given away everything that mattered to him. His pride. His name. His position as a captain. For her. That was how much she mattered to him.

Some brave, random man had aimed a punch at Hitsugaya. It hit. Squarely on his cheeks.

Hitsugaya managed a grin. He felt his cheeks throbbing with pain. It had been a long time since he felt pain. Hitsugaya frowned, and he hit back, aiming his knuckled on that man's stomach. And he hit him there, forceful enough that he was sure he changed the location of the man's lungs and broken at least 6 ribs at once. The man was immediately catapulted to the ground. Dead. Unmoving.

But then he heard something that stopped his blood from traveling in his veins.

Hinamori screamed. Her desperate yelp rang in his ears like death bells.

"Hinamori!"

No. It wasn't happening.

There, in her small hands, she held a pocket knife. A pocket knife drenched in blood. A pocket knife that tore the flawless skin on her hands. She was cutting herself. On his orders.

"Stop it. Hinamori! Listen to me! Stop it!"

But she continued screaming, and tearing her skin apart as he yelled out.

"Hinamori! Stop it!"

"She won't listen to you."

Came the old man's voice.

"Make her stop."

"Why should I?"

Nakamura was enjoying this. More than anything in his life. He could see it on his face, and on his eyes.

"I said. Make her stop."

"I will, if you do something in return."

Hinamori's scream ripped out in between their argument, ripping out the air in Hitsugaya's lungs.

"Surrender. Do not defend yourself. Do nothing."

Thunder growled in the air.

It was either his pride, or Hinamori.

Hinamori screamed out again, she was cutting tearing the flesh on her hands now.

Alright.

He gave in. In teh midst of the agony, in between all those wound up feelings and emotions. He gave in.

Satoru nakamura let out a high pitched laugh that sent all the villagers swarming over hitsugaya. Their fists clenched, thei feet ready. The hurled, punched, and kicked him, sending him a few steps backwards with each blow. But somebody beat him on his stomach and he reflectively returned the favor by punching whoever that man was on his chest.

Hinamori let out another painful scream.

Hitsugaya winced.

"K'so!!"

Another random soul kicked his legs, adding more burden on his tired body. Then another punch came flinging at his cheeks, sending waves of sting on his newly inflicted face. Hitsugaya growled low. He could not do anything. He should not do anything. He staggered out a punch, but somebody caught his hands in mid-air. They wrestled his arms, and pinned them on his back. Someone laughed, green eyes searched for the source of such a humiliating action. It was Satoru Nakamura.

"You bast-"

He choked.

One man had taken the liberty of punching his stomach. And he laughed too, joining the laughter of the village leader.

Hitsugaya brought his head down. He wasn't expecting this punch. Not that hard.

He could sense all those villagers surrounding him producing a contented grin.

"You-"

Another fist crashed down on his stomach. Followed by another one, and another one. His ears were ringing with people's maniacal laughter. His nerves stung with outmost pain, and his internal organs, bruised. Bleeding even.

His eyes caught another sudden movement. He caught the glimpse of somebody's feet before feeling it break down on his defenseless abs. After that he felt another sharp knuckle biting into his stomach, followed by the sickening crunching sound when both body parts made contact.

"What'ya gonna do now, o mighty shinigami?"

Another insulting provocation was uttered.

He will not do anything. He must not do anything.

Hitsugaya brought his head up, ignoring all the pain he's going through.

And he spat. Hard. On that man's face.

Fury was fuming inside his body. But his face cracked a smile.

But something snatched that smile away from him almost in an instant.

Hinamori's scream split the air, and traveled to his ears. More blood had come down her arms. She was still slashing her own skin, but her hands are shaking violently now, unable to bear the pain.

What he did earned him another hundred of punches and kicks on his stomach. They were destroying everything. His ribcage, his intestines. Even his skin showed it. He's going through a bad internal bleeding. But it doesn't matter. Hinamori had to go through another cut just because his pride got in the way.

He wanted to die over and over again for it.

"K'so!"

Hitsugaya coughed. A spatter of blood escaped his lips.

Another punch landed on his stomach.

A loud cough was heard, and red, sticky substance followed.

One kick crashed down to his stomach.

And he coughed more blood. Enough blood to cover his haori.

Nobody realized that the rain has started to fall. It dissolves everything. It meshes blood with mud. It mixes sweat with soil. It derives Hitsugaya from his sight, and from his other senses that was keeping him alive and kicking. Tiny drops gradually turn into increasingly bigger drops.

And after one finishing kick, they let go of his arms, and let him plunge forward, to the puddle of rain on the muddy ground. Hitsugaya splashed headfirst. Unable to move, or to break the fall.

But the villagers didn't stop there. They kicked him and stomped on him.

One villager's foot caused a loud crack when it hit his ribs and set him rolling on his sides. Another villager's foot gave a loud deep sound as it stomped and wriggled on his stomach, happily crunching the contents of his abdomen. Others took the chance to apply more bruises and blood on areas which were already wounded.

Hitsugaya was now lying in a puddle of red. He coughed out too many blood that the mud had turned to red.

One hard kick went straight to his face, crunching his nose, and breaking it in a bad river of blood.

He was seeing red now. Blood had prickled down his torn eyebrows and dripped straight into his eyes. Another hard punch went straight to he back of his head with a crunching sound, forcing him to gulp down some of the mud and blood mixture on the ground, and widening his torn eyebrows even more at the same time, letting more and more blood drip down to his sight.

Satoru was having the time of his life. He was draining tea like crazy now. His eyes shining with outmost satisfaction.

"Now, look my little Momo, look at your death god, look at him in the eye as he slowly dies!"

Satoru Nakamura let out a high pitched laugh. A laugh that rings in Hinamori's ears as she stared out into nothingness, and in the aforementioned shinigami's ears, as his movements skidded to a halt.

Dammit.

Hitsugaya was cut and bruised, looking more beaten then he ever had before.

But Hinamori was witnessing it all without seeing it. Her eyes still as empty and as unfocused as the color of dull brown.

But he had to get up.

He would go down fighting.

For her.

Even without his powers. Without his title. Without his pride. Without his name.

He'd give her everything he's got.

And in that moment, his worn green eyes met her blank brown ones.

_Don't cry._

_Please don't cry._

And in the midst of all the commotion and disorder, Hitsugaya did get up, Beaten and bruised he did get up. He broke through all the men, and torn through the rain. He dragged himself to where Hinamori was standing, watching him with empty eyes.

"Hinamori. Look at me. Don't listen to him."

He croaked, and reached out a hand to her. But he never grabbed her. Somebody had pierced his palm with a knife before he made contact with her skin.

Blood dripped from his palm, and splattered to Hinamori's cheeks. Empty eyes looked at him.

Satoru Nakamura was laughing like crazy now.

The villagers got to where Hitsugaya were, and hurled a mighty kick on his stomach, flinging him to the ground once more. And they continued assaulting his body, stepping on his wounds, kicking them like they were nothing. Hitsugaya had degraded as they're lifeless mannequin, one they can throw away, and fling anywhere they like.

What they didn't know, is Hinamori.

And her silvery drop of tear which dripped from her vacant eyes. A pure tear, glinting from the distance.

Green eyes turned wide.

_Don't cry._

_Please don't cry._

Figures moved, kicked, jumped, ducked. Dark figures looming over the rain.

_What's happening?_

Deep eyelashes blinked, and restored its former chestnut colored emotion-filled eyes.

Hinamori was seeing again.

But what she saw, through the darkness of the rain, through the thundering lightning -

She was in tears before she knew it.

"Shi…. Ro……. Nii……..san……….."

They were kicking his head, his stomach, rolling his body on the puddle of ran.

"No!"

One man pushed his feet down on his neck, adding all his weight into his feet so that he would have to choke for breath.

"No!"

Hinamori's entire body was shaking, not because of the wounds she had slef inflicted on herself, but because of the scene she was seeing.

They kicked him again, sending him flying and landing on his face.

"STOP IT!"

Hinamori's voice broke out through the noise of the rain and the sound of fists and feets clashing into flesh.

Satoru Nakamura's eyes snapped.

Hinamori's feet stepped out into the rain, but they were stopped by his filthy hands.

"NO. You will stay here. I will finish you later."

He brutally hauled the little girl back to the patio by her hair. She screamed in pain, and tried hitting him, wriggling her way to freedom.

"Let go of me!"

"Silence!"

"Let. Go. Of. ME!"

"You little bitch!"

And he slapped her, so hard that the sound echoed through the house. Hinamori, her small body, cold from the rain and all the blood loss, fell dramatically into the ground, banging her headon the flat wooden floors. The little girl sobbed as she knocked her head on the wooden floor. Blood from her head was mixing woth her tears. And then he yanked once more at her hair, holding her a few centimeters from teh ground and dragged her to his seat. But Hinamori had other things in mind.

A yelp of pain escaped his dry lips as he felt her teeth sink into his flesh, and his moldy blood oozing out of the crack of his skin. In an instant, she choked and cried and dashed out to the heavy drizzle, to the figure of him, slowly emerging from piles of human souls.

_Good girl, Hinamori. _

Disbelief was in the villagers's eyes. Hitsugaya was getting up. Again. One man stepped forward and lunged at him. But his movement stopped. His eyes filled with horror.

Hitsugaya had caught his fist. And he was crunching his bones as he looked into the villager's terrified eyes.

Fighting of the endless curtain of rain, he lunged forward, smacking a few villagers with his head at once. He leapt up to the air, and assaulted another 6 people with a series of punches and kicks. Dust and mud covered his ripped clothes but with surprising speed, he launched out at another 10 men, destroying their internal organs the way the destroyed his. He jumped and flipped, and aired some rib-cracking kicks to a couple of men and ended his series of movements by crashing his knuckles on one man's lower jaw, making sure he dislocates it perfectly and cuts his tongue in the middle of his teeth. When Hitsugaya landed on the ground and smelled the smell of blood, a small smile blossomed at the end of his lips.

Hitsugaya had no idea what he was doing, but he kept his pace. He had no idea when his struggle will end, but he knew for sure he will not give up. He will not give in. Every punch, every kick, every hook he launched, applied severe burden on his aching muscle and nerve system. He had no idea were his opponents were or where they will be aiming for him, where they will attack, or where they will assault, for his eyes were covered with mud and blood. He was completely relying on his instincts now. His lungs were burning. His clothes wet with the salty rain, suspended blood, and sweat. His whole body shaking in a tremor. But he doesn't care.

He doesn't care.

Blood was everywhere now. It was oozing down from the villager's broken noses, from their torn skins, from their bruised arms and limbs.

All the bruises, all the cuts, the slashes, the stabs. He doesn't give a damn about them .Kicks and punches, all done with precise calculations of the exact position and in the exact weak points that left all those worthless villagers, who were attacking him from all directions, were falling everywhere. Nothing mattered now. All that mattered was survival. He wasn't going to lose here. Not here. Not now. Not ever. Hitsugaya bit back, and heard a loud crunch as his punch landed on the eye of a villager, spurting blood all over the place. He backflipped away from the crowd of surviving villagers. There were still 10 of them. He held out his bruised hand towards them, and started kicking in mid – air. And with one last punch, he has successfully annihilated all his enemy.

A loud clank broke his concentration. Satoru Nakamura's hands were trembling so violent that he could no longer manage a standing position without knocking the tables upside down.

_Hinamori. Look at me. Look at me._

_I'm here._

_I will protect you._.

Hitsugaya, after one final stand, had now fell down on his knees and his hands. Panting. Bloody. Beaten. Cut. Bruised. His clothes torn and ragged. His breath rugged. Bloody, beaten and torn. With the rain tormenting his wounded back.

But then something else caught her eye, a dark figure shifted behind him. The rain was blocking her view.

But the rain failed to block one thing form her view. The glint of a knife. Panic crept by the speed of light to her heart, screaming to her lips to say something.

"Shiro nii-san! Behind you!"

Hitsugaya looked up, and ducked just in time, and rolled sideways. Had he not done that, he'd have his heart pierced from the back already. The two of them continued grueling, the fight to stop the killing and to kill. The both of them unwilling to lose. But fate has Hitsugaya on her good side. The captain got him pinned down on the ground. He was choking him. But that villager wouldn't let go of the knife.

Hinamori didn't know why she did that. But she just did.

She broke into a crazy run, splashing water on her feet and clothes, ignoring the heavy raindrops that felt like burning arrows on her skin. And she lunged forward, aiming for the knife, grabbing it blindly and carelessly.

"Let .. go "

She was panting, her hands fumbling for the knife.

"LEAVE the knife alone you silly girl! Dammit.!"

"Let .. go . . ."

Hitsugaya was seeing red again. Hinamori's small hands were tainted with blood.

"Hinamori! What are you doing? Get out of here!"

But she did not oblige. She will not let this villager separate her from him.

For now she realized how wrong everyone was about this shinigami. For now she wanted nothing else than to be with him. To defend him. To let him know that she needs him.

Hinamori went frantic. With tears in her eyes and gasps of struggle and pain she wrestled the man's arm. Panting, she tried hitting and him, screaming to see if it helps to snatch the knife. When it didn't she kicked him, and stepped on his arms. After a few seconds of desperate fight for the knife, Hinamori finally freed it from the evil clutches of the villager.

Hinamori stood up from the puddle of mud and blood. Her feet taking a few steps back. With a clatter, she let go of the killing weapon, and sat there. Out in the rain. Her eyes staring at the man, the villager, who now lay motionless in the ground. Dead. Unmoving.

She looked down to her hands. To the both of them.

Had she – killed … a rukongaian?

They were soaked in blood. With her own blood. She had cut herself on her desperate attempt to snatch the knife away. It wasn't painful. But she cried. And she cried.

And the rain seemed to listen. For it drowned her tears in theirs.

The white haired captain, now completely soaked in a mixture of sweat, blood, mud, and rain stood perfectly still on the ground. He had just made one fatal mistake.

He had made her witness a murder.

Something a girl her age should not see.

Rage, guilt, fury. Every bit of emotion he had bottled up during the past few hours now lie dangerously in the open.

It was time to obliterate this decayed mistake of soul society's.

His life, is going to be the last life he will finish today.

Hitsugaya lost control of his emotions, and of his reiatsu. The rain thickened, now drowning them in substantial drops of rain and wind. He stormed right to the forgotten old village leader. Now defeated, he pushed his back against the wall, hoping for a sense of protection to seep through his back to his ever-thumping heart. His face whiter than ghost, and paler than that of a geisha's. Fear was stricken across his eyes. It shone brightly in his eyes. He had lost. The shinigami was still standing. He was unarmed, and a thousand man short.

"_No!"_

The scream echoed in the rain.

The little girl leapt up from the ground and chased after him.

She caught him. Squarely in his waist. And sobbing into his blood soaked back, she cried.

"_Too many men have died today. I don't want anymore die because of me."_

And she went quiet, burying all her tears on his back.

The world suddenly melted into stillness. The rain continued to sprinkle but the sound of it never came.

The mighty dragon. The mighty ice solitude. Silenced, cut off from bad deeds, by an orphaned hopeless little girl.

She slid to the ground, still sobbing. The boy looked at her. At the little girl, who had been through more than what she should have been. She who has sacrificed her safety for him. And now, a girl who was willing to frogive the man who started it all, the man who made her suffer, who made her undergo all the pain and agony.

"I'm just going to give him a gift, okay?"

Hinamori's teary eyes looked at him, showing him that she's bewildered by his tatement.

"Don't worry. It's just a little gift. A personal gift. Is that okay?"

Hinamori seemed to think, and then nodded as she sobbed.

And he walked into the terrace. And the moment his feet touched down on the wooden floors of the patio, ice began to form. On the railings, on the doors, and even on th house itself. But mostly, it was on his eyes. Hinamori was right. Mentally, this old man is dead. Why bother killing him again? He wasn't breathing well. In fact he had not been breathing since the moment Hitsugaya turned his attention to him. His eyes were wide with horror, and his nmouth was froming some from of inausible words with which he wished he would escape death.

Hitsugaya striked. Using one hand only, he grabbed the old man on his collar, rising him a feet above the ground on his collar. And without warning he dropped in to the ground. HE fell with a loud clatter, his head bowed down in a way that shows he's begging for mercy. He couldn't even support himself on his arms since he was shaking too badly.

Hitsugaya didn't hesitate no more. He lifted up his feet and kicked him on the face, sending him backing up to the wall on his back.

And he stood there for a couple of second, with the thunder on the background, and his icy eyes glinting the dark.

Now his business is finished.

Hitsugaya walked back into the rain. Following Hinamori, he slipped down and took her body in his, and hugged her, giving off every but of warmth he had left. He pulled her head towards his chest, and gently touched her.

_Don't cry._

_Please don't cry._

_I'm here. I will always be here._

Her hand found their way to his chest, asking for support, asking for comfort. He gave them his, holding her hands in his.

"Shiro nii-san. Are you …-"

she choked.

"-okay?"

_You baka. Look at you. You're the one who's not okay._

"I'm fine."

The little girl stifled another sob, but tears continued tumbling down her slopy cheeks.

"My hands are bloody. I – I – I've killed a villager."

You baka.

"No. It wasn't you."

The little girl looked up to him.

He touched her cheeks, where his blood was splattered on, and gently rubbed it clean.

"No. It wasn't you."

And he took her small body, and wrapped them in his.

_I'm here._

_You're safe with me. Your fears are far behind you. _

_No more talk. _

_You're safe with me.

* * *

A/n: Okay, that was a tiring chapter. I got soo tired and sad and guilty and enraged during the hitsugaya – tormenting part. I couldn't do it. I really couldn't do it. I have five rough drafts of it at home, and I kept trying to rewrite, delete or add stuff into it because I think it sucked. I really couldn't do it. I sat for hours and hours in front of teh computer but i couldn't get anything written. I really didn't like hitsugaya getting hurt…T-T. Anyway please review….(again)! And sorry for the lousy updates…I told you, school's consuming my life._

PS: credits go to Louis, who had helped me during the bloody part. Thanks a lot boy. Without you, it wouldn't have gotten that far. And to elle, my goddess of saviour.


	10. An Enchanting Winter Paradox

Disclaimer: Now, think. If I did own bleach, I wouldn't have to be writing any disclaimer, would I?

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 10

An Enchanting Winter Paradox

* * *

A thin layer of snow lie upholstering the soft grasses out in the pasture, glinting shades of white and faint orange from the slowly setting sun. The new winter wind breezed cold, fiddling along with carcasses and residues of dry leaves and of yellow and blue balls of feathers preparing for its periodical migration to a warmer climate which were perched on top of leafless trees.

Winter has come upon soul society, giving the sun a chance to go back to its cradle for 4 months. Giving the sun a chance to share its golden light of warmth to the other side of the soil.

And along with the slow departure of the mighty sun, snow began to multiply, triggering a heightened temperature drop.

Within hours, as the sun was no longer in close eye range, seiretei, has shape shifted into a white snow cake with glistening treetops, and rooftops.

It was winter. A season. A term. A statement.

It had been four months. Enough to declare someone's –

Hinamori stopped.

No.

She wasn't giving up. She would not lose hope. She would not lose faith. He will return. She was sure of it.

And she will wait. For an eternity if it helps.

For every inch of her soul yearns for his presence. For her ears long to hear his sarcastic remarks. For her eyes missed those bright emerald ones that never got tired of watching her in place.

For time doesn't heal wounds. It blows a sufficient amount of dry gust to your painstaking wounds. But it doesn't heal the pain. Time forces you to learn how to remain there, how to pass the most crucial moments, but it will never be able to heal anything.

Time can only do one thing. They deprive you off your beating heart, and lock them away in your deepest and darkest fears.

Time could not be compromised.

Time would never listen.

Time would forever roll on, spinning in an endless circle, never looking back. Never stopping.

Hinamori reached out a hand to the cloudless dome of white. The sky, just like the snow, was equally white, equally pure, just as chaste as a snow rabbit trailing footprints down layers of ice. She was under the old peach tree rooted to the seireitei gardens, sitting right on top of a thick blanket of snow, inclining her burdened back to the sturdy form of the dark coated tree, allowing herself some support.

Peach tree. Allow me to sit here for a while.

And she gazed to the leafless tree dawning over her. To the melodramatic branches. To the crystal snowflakes that dripped loosely from the sky. It was amazing how such a lifeless form could actually be beating with life.

Bear me for a while. Please grant me your companionship.

Out in the distance, gray eyes watched over her slim figure. Matsumoto Rangiku had been watching her since dawn. She was doing the only thing she could for her taichou. Keeping her where she could see her.

The past 4 months had taken so much from her. Too much. The teenager with that white hairbun ceased to be the girl she had been, in the first few weeks after her taichou's disappearance, she had looked distant, her eyes wandering off into space. Her body had been there with them. But her mind had not. Now, she had begun smiling once again. But, Rangiku noticed, in a different manner. There was no joy in her eyes, no providence, no delight.

Rangiku looked to the withering peach tree hovering above her, and then to her frail body. Her shoulders shouldering a thin wisp of snow, and her head covered in small dots of white.

They bear a close resemblance those two, the tree and the girl. She had once been a sight, a vision of youth and enchantment. Now she's torn apart. Helpless. Empty.

Her taichou had taken half of her soul with him.

Let him go, Hina-chan. He wouldn't want to see you like this.

Rangiku's sympathetic eyes watched the heartfelt scene through her half frosted office window.

A knock on the door.

A heavy man's voice came in from the other side of the door.

"This is Seto Matsuyama, 10th seat officer. Permission to speak, ma'am."

Rangiku looked at the wooden parquet, and then to the door.

"Permission given. Seto-kun."

"Matsumoto fukutaichou, ma'am, we need you on the training grounds immediately."

Looks like I have to go, Hina-chan.

The blonde haired shinigami took one last glance at the figure of a sitting death goddess under the peach tree and followed her subordinate through her office doors.

Snow isn't just any other substance for Hinamori. Its' a painful remembrance of Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori."

The addressed girl looked up, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Kira-kun."

The blonde haired shinigami tilted his zanpakutou sideways and sat down next to his ex-classmate.

"Aren't you cold? It's snowing."

"No."

Silence hung in the air.

"Ne, Kira-kun."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind, to accompany me to rukongai?"

Kira blinked.

"'S-sure, Hinamori."

* * *

Two figures strolled newly spawned snowbeds covering the lonely streets in rukongai. The chill stabbed Kira's spine and he shuddered for he wasn't that fond of winter. But his friend walked as though she was straddling over nothing.

Coldness. One thing she had hated once, was now a part of her. It was like her soul had frozen cold, her lips frost bit, her eyes growns cold. Hinamori had never known or been close to coldness before. Hitsugaya had never shown her coldness. He might be a definite cold to every body else, but his presence had felt surgically warm, penetrating and pulverizing her every fears into reliance, trust, and safety. He might be the coldest captain alive. His eyes might send sub zero coldness to a subsconscious mind, but he did not feel cold.

In fact, he was the warmest shelter ever told.

Kira had walked a couple of steps further than her when he realized that his friend had stopped walking.

"Hinamori?"

She will forget months. She will forget years.

But she will not forget this day.

The first day of snow.

The day where the 19th day in the last month of the year dies.

The 1st day of snow. The day when Hitsugaya arrived in rukongai.

"Hinamori?"

Hinamori blinked, and looked straight to his friend.

"Kira-kun."

"What is it?"

Her expression changed to one of those many other expressions that shows eternal longing. One that she shows almost everyday during her darkest moments alone.

"Where … is he?"

Kira was stunned. He rolled his eyes around, searching for possible, careful answers which he hoped will not lead to another emotional breakdown to the girl. But he found none. No one was able to pinpoint The 10th division's captain's exact location until now, nor were they able to explain why he hasn't returned yet. If they had, he would be back by now.

"Why isn't he coming back?"

Hinamori took a step towards him.

"Kira-kun. Answer me. Why isn't he coming back?"

Her saddened voice now turned into desperation. And as silent tears pooled and around her lower eyelids, she heaved a sigh and hit him on his chest, both arms relentless to let go of him. On and on she kept hitting him there. And he kept quiet.

"Answer me! Why isn't he coming back?!"

Her tears had breached the safety of her eyelids by now. They were streaming down her cheeks, like so many other tears had done before.

Kira caught both her wrists in his hands. But he still didn't give her an answer.

Hinamori sobbed.

" Is he – Did I –"

She stopped. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Did I kill him?"

Kira's eyes widened. What had she got herself into?

"Is he dead? Answer me, Kira-kun! Is he dead?"

Kira's eyes showed a depictive amount of pain by this point. He couldn't take it anymore.

"He's dead, Hinamori. He's dead. It's been four months! No one has ever been gone that long without reporting back. He's gone. He's dead."

There. He'd said it. He had said what everybody seemed to conclude. He had told her the public opinion, the public view on Hitsugaya's disappearance.

He looked at her eyes. There was no movement there. For a couple of seconds, her eyes stayed still, not moving or blinking.

"No."

"He's dead, Hinamori. You can't keep running away from the truth."

_The truth._

The innocent word echoed a few times in her head.

The truth. What Kira told him, is it really the truth? Hitsugaya would never leave her like that. He would never leave her like that. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't.

Or would he?

"NO!"

"He's gone, Hinamori. Face it. Would he be wanting you to stay this way, forever? You have to move on-"

"NO! He can't be dead! He can't be!"

Hinamori took drastic measures. She freed herself from Kira's rigid grip and went dashing in the opposite direction. Running away from the so-called truth, running away from life, running away from – him. She screamed, in agony, in pain, in disbelief.

Had it all started, to end like this? All those times, all those memories, all those moments? All of them were set that way, so that they can end this way? All those words he said, all those companionships? All those presence shared?

No. No. He's not dead. He's not dead.

"Hinamori!"

Kira yelled.

She knew he was chasing after her. She could hear his footsteps sinking fast in the snow, matching that of hers. But she kept running away.

She kept running away.

Until everything seemed to fade. Until everything seemed to blur. Until everything turned to white.

* * *

What is that? What is that white thing doing up there?

Hinamori blinked, and her eyes instantly focused themselves.

She was seeing a rabbit. The weird thing was, it was perched upon a rock. And when she looked around, rock wasn't the only thing in that place. It was completely filled in snow.

Her head spun, and she tried to reach out a hand towards her head to ease off the pain. But when she tried to do that, she found out that her hands were buried in the snow.

What happened?

She looked around. Heaps, and heaps of snow came upon her view.

Where is she?

Her eyes traveled forwards and backwards, doing her bidding for her.

Looks like she had fallen into a small snow cliff.

Hinamori tried to get up, and kicked off a pillow of snow covering her legs. Only when she got up that she found out something unusual on the white rabbit.

It has maroon eyes. Big round maroon eyes.

And it kept looking at her with those mesmerizing animal eyes.

What was that rabbit doing here with her?

Hinamori smiled.

And just as her smile faded, the rabbit took off in an unknown direction. It was faster than any rabbit she'd ever seen. And it was certainly faster than her eyes. Hinamori contemplated for a while, and, grabbing her tobiume, she followed the tracks of that rabbit, trudging along the deep layer of snow.

It wasn't long before Hinamori finds herself back in the snowy rukongai. The clever rabbit had lead her into safety. But where is it now?

As though answering her question, a ball of white fur materialized under a nearby tree, and it stopped there, looking at her with those maroon eyes. So Hinamori approached the pine tree, and knelt down to touch the rabbit.

But something else caught her attention before she came into contact with the arbbit's flawless fur.

A glint of sparkling, spiky white hair.

Hinamori's eyes nearly fell off in shock. She reflectively followed the direction of the glint, and saw a person, dressed in white, with his back put against her. And he was walking away.

If Hinamori could be screeching mad, or die of heart attack, then this time would probably be the best time for such symptoms. Her heart was racing so fast that even she couldn't decipher what her other internal organs were doing and her breath was so ragged that she knew for sure that her lungs could explode at any second back then. But she didn't care, she kept chasing after the person, hoping, breathing, expecting, wishing, that against all odds he might be –

She turned him around.

And the world stopped rotating.

He had the same white hair, the same body height. But he wasn't Hitsugaya.

She let him go. He wasn't anyone. It doesn't matter who, as long as that person wasn't him she wouldn't give a damn.

She stayed in silence. Her eyes staring at a distance she no longer sees. Her vision was getting blurred. Her eyes were already pooled with tears again, for sometime of that day. She let out a scream, which echoed throughout the vicinity. A scream which echoed in the forest, among the niches of trees and small houses in rukongai.

Let them know.

Let them all know.

And she cried, her heart aching so bad that she seriously wanted to rip them off of her chest to keep her from stabbing sting. It was burning with despair that a thousand years of salvation would not heal. It was throbbing, searing with longing, with everything she had for him.

She had hoped. She had wished, more than anything, for him to be –

But he wasn't him. And there's nothing she could do to change that.

When she thought that her heart could no longer be broken since it already endured too many torments, the worst happened. Apparently she has misjudged her own heart. This time it pains her so much that she would rather choose death.

She had lived once again, for those few hectic seconds during the chase when every bit of herself clung into the one hope, the one wish, of him being Hitsugaya. She had felt alive back then. She was smiling, her heart had felt as though every decayed wounds had healed right away.

But now she found nothing except emptiness, vast emptiness within herself.

It was too good to be true. Maybe he was dead after all.

Maybe Kira-kun was really telling the truth.

Hinamori felt her hands sinking deeper into the snow. They were now so pale that she could see her veins clearly from her skin, throbbing helplessly against the cold substance, trying to flow more blood into her hands so they would not freeze.

She was still crying, her teardrops blending evenly with the snow, leaving no traces behind of which one was which.

Now she was nothing than an empty casket of soul container. She was empty.

Surprise rushed into her when she felt a sudden touch on her back.

It was Kira. His eyes showing tiredness and worry.

"Where have you been?"

Hinamori kept quiet. Still unable to fight the urge to cry.

"Come on, let's go back."

Kira knelt down next to her.

"Can you stand?"

He looked at her shaking figure.

Hinamori didn't answer.

Kira took that as a permission to heave her up from the ground. She didn't object, and allowed him to hold her on his arms, supporting her back with one arm and the other holding her legs. Hinamori's head lolled weakly sideways as he began walking away from the place.

"Kira-kun."

"I need you to answer one more time."

Kira looked at her, her lips were blue, her eyes were crimson red, he couldn't bear the sight. Where is the innocent, funny little Hinamori he used to share a class with?

"Is he dead?"

Kira knew her question even before she asked him. He knew she would ask him again. He knew she would never accept it.

"Yes. He's dead."

There was nothing else than the sound of Kira's feet slowly stepping and occasionally sinking a few centimeters down the snow. He wouldn't have noticed that Hinamori was crying again, if she hadn't rested her head onto her chest and silently sobbed there.

* * *

Winter isn't always eternal. But for one piece of trice like this, where a lttle girl sits idly in the less cold wooden patio of a little hut inside the frosted maple forest, winter seems eternal. And the eternity of the season isn't just in the way time seems to stop, and take a breath, to marvel at the magical carpet of white covering everything in its way. It lies with every frosted snowflake, each of them a new shining crystal. Each of the glinting little shard tells another story. Each piece with another ssecret to reveal. A secret of life. Of nature. Of the endless cycle in the mysterious sequence of the earth. Never ending and continuing.

One might find oneself ponder about nature for once in a while. And when one does, one might spawn a series of unanswered questions.

Why do seasons change? Who controls them? What happens to all the snow when they disappear? Why do leaves fall after the summer? Why is spring always warm, meanwhile autumn is breezy and dry?

The little girl closed her eyelids together, trying to sketch the vivid picture into her mind. The first few days of winter really are nature's best.

Winter is a time when dreams would crawl,, when night time would melt under the warmth of the crackling fireplace, where daytime is white, and sparkling innocence.

Hinamori shivered as she withstands the morning winter wind.

"Drink up."

Hinamori looked to her left and saw Hitsugaya sitting there, his hands lie behind him, supporting the weight of his upper body on them.

"Drink up. It's tea."

Hinamori looked to her sides, and found a small red cup, identical to which Hitsugaya was currently holding, sitting comfortably on the wooden floor, a tiny gulp of steam rising up from the surface of the liquid inside.

She took it in her hands and breathed a part of the vapor in. Winter

"Arigatou. Shiro nii-san."

With that she took the moment to bring the cup into her lips, gently sipping a little content in. when she's done, she lowered the cup back to her lap and innocently fiddled with the warm surface of the porcelain.

It's been four months since that day. Four months since that accident. Hinamori had never seen Satoru Nakamura again after that but she was sure he's still alive. She did tell Shiro nii-san to spare him. And he did.

But what was burdening her thoughts ofr now wasn't that.

Hinamori was now slightly vagued. Her curiosity defeating her innocence, causing an emotional reaction which led to one single question, which, triggers another chain reaction to a series of unanswered questions.

Why did he protect her?

Who is he?

Who is she to him?

Why did he stick with her through all this time?

Why?

For these four months, she's been bottling these questions deep inside her, unable to let them out, unwilling to let them out.

But he is always so nice to her. He does keep a stiff face, and short, cutting remarks, but she felt safe with him. She felt safe.

And he seemed to know her so well that he could predict her actions. Everytime she cried. Everytimne she laughed or smile. She had a feeling that, this Shiro nii-san, was no ordinary person.

But she needed to know why.

She had always been a castaway, a nobody in rukongai. Somebody the whole village detest. And he was a shinigami, living large in soul society. Why would he stay in rukongai, knowing everyone there dislikes his presence? Why would he choose her to stay with?

"Shiro nii-san."

Hinamori fiddled with her fingers, resting them and then lifting them off the cup in a rhythmic manner.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

Hitsugaya stopped looking at a distant maple tree he had been interested on. So this is why. So this is why she had been acting distant all this time.

"Shiro nii-san. I'm hated. I'm helpless. Why do you-"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes. No. he can't tell her this. No one would believe him. But it doesn't matter if no one believes him. What matters were the fact that she won't believe him, and the fact that he might somehow alter the future if he changed the course of the past. The past isn't a child's plaything. It should never me tempered or meddled with. The ripples of the past should always be kept at its ease. The way it always is. Hitsugaya, above all people, didn't plan on causing a disturbance more than what he probably had when he came there. No. He couldn't let her know the truth.

"Shiro nii-san… Why did you-"

"No reason."

Hitsugaya's words cut in before Hinamori had the chance to finish the sentence. Two words sharper than any knife. Two razor sharp words.

"I'm stuck here, okay? If I had had an option, I won't be doing anything like this."

Hinamori looked at her teacup in disbelief. Hitsugaya's words ringing reluctantly inside her head.

He didn't have an option.

So it was true.

Everyone was just using her. Everyone. He, a person whom she had slowly opened up and trusted for some time now, turns out to be like every body else. He was just using her. He was just taking advantage of her. He doesn't care about her, from the look of it, he never will. He, whom she had leaned on, he whom she had relied on. He whom she thought to be different.

He was no different than any other.

Hinamori slowly put the teacup down on the floor and got on her wooden slippers.

"Then, Shiro nii-san. I shall not be seeing you anymore."

With that Hinamori turned around, and dashed as fast as her feet allowed her to, trudging, running in the snow, with no sweaters and protection against the cold weather. She needed no sweaters.

The revelation took time to sink inside herself. It was all a lie. She thought she's found a human sweater, one that could always stay by her side, removing all the coldness from her, keeping her safe. But it was all a lie. An illusion of happiness. An illusion of safety.

Is it so wrong for her to have someone that cares for her?

She doesn't need anymore sweaters. She might as well as freeze and die. For no one will care for such an insignificant existence like her. No one.

Dammit. Hitsugaya leapt from the porch and began chasing her in the snow.

Dammit. He should've picked his words nicely.

Dammit.

Dammit it all to hell. Now he had just made things worse.

"Hinamori!"

* * *

"Hinamori-san."

A serene looking 4th division captain looked at her with kind eyes.

"Do you mind telling me what on earth you were doing in the snow? Even shinigamis don't stand out to cold that well you know, you should at least have a sweater or a cloak on."

Both female death goddesses were inside a clean and well managed care unit. Hinamori was sitting on the bed, her body wrapped with blankets that Unohana had counter measured.

"Do you mind telling me what's bothering you, then?"

Hinamori looked to her lap, her face revealing no eye contact.

"Unohana taichou-"

She began.

"-Is it possible, for someone who hasn't established contact with seiretei, for four months – to be-"

She paused, unable to finish the sentence.

But Hinamori didn't need to finish the sentence. Unohana understood her.

"Hinamori – san, I'm afraid the possibilities are high. And considering his current rank, and resourcefulness-"

"But Hitsugaya-kun will most certainly try to establish contact! Maybe he's just in a position where he couldn't do it!"

Unohana calmy rested her hand on hers, giving her support, and showing her that she was aware of her situation.

"I understand, Hinamori-san, even I think it's highly impossible for him having made no contact to us for so long. But we can wait. And I believe that is what he wants you to do. Don't lose faith in him, Hinamori-san."

Hinamori blinked. She was trying not to cry during this. She has been bold enough to restrain the threatening tears, but hearing that Unohana taichou shares the same view with her, knowing, hoping, sensing, that somehow, against all odds, and against what everybody else had in mind, that Hitsugaya might still be alive, she couldn't hold it anymore.

* * *

"Hinamori!"

He saw her, she was running away from him, withstanding the cold of the snow, and of the icy temperature.

"Hinamori!"

But she wasn't listening. Her ears didn't want to listen to him anymore. And she kept running from him, scampering away as far as her legs would carry her, putting more and more distance between her and the person behind her.

"Hinamori! Listen to me!"

_No._

"Listen! It wasn't like that- think – "

_No. You're wrong._

"Hinamori! Stop running away!"

_No. You're wrong._

"Hinamori!"

"Stay _away_ from me!"

She yelled.

"Baka! Listen to me, I didn't-"

But Hitsugaya left his sentence dangling in mid-air, for something else needed his attention more.

Hinamori was running straight into a frozen lake. No. No.

"Hinamori! Stop! Don't go there!"

But Hinamori kept running, and soon she found out why he didn't want her to step into the frozen surface of the lake.

She caught her feet between a piece of rock jolting out between a bundle f snow, and tripped forwards, hitting the hard icy surface of the lake. The fall had robbed her off her mind for a while, because the pain was too unbearable, like a sudden cold bite instantaneously spreading over her legs and arms which she used to cushion the fall.

And ice is slippery.

She fell hard on the ice, which leads to an invisible force called gravity pushing her unwillingly to the center of the lake. Hinamori found herself sliding to the most vulnerable spot of a newly frozen lake. The center.

She couldn't get up. The pain was killing her.

Hitsugaya watched the whole chain of actions with horror.

"Hinamori!"

He yelled out.

And just as he finished calling her name, the worst thing he thought would've happened, happened.

The ice wasn't strong, or solid enough to endure Hinamori's fall.

Hitsugaya heard a loud horrifying crack, and saw fissures and fractures started forming along the surface of the lake, revealing the deathly cold waters hidden beneath the surface. The lake was soon deforming into an infinitely freezing deathbed.

"Hinamori! Stay still."

Hitsugaya breathed.

"Don't.Move."

But something else failed him.

A large crack broke out right through the center of the lake. Right through where Hinamori was lying, as if sketching a line to tell him where it would split into two.

Shit.

* * *

A/n: Noo….! Will Hinamori be able to esace in time? What will Hitsugaya put in line to save her? Find out in the next chappie! Damn! I made Hitsugaya so evil and unfeeling when he said 'No reason." Sorry guys! But I had to make them fight for something…. 


	11. Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I've probably said this a thousand times already. I don't own bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics right now.

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 11

"Never Let Go"

* * *

Her tears stopped drastically once she felt the crack issued beneath her stomach. She could feel it nudging her skin through her clothes. She could feel the slowly melting ice everywhere on her body. She could feel her nerves slowly devoured under the uncaring sub-zero temperature. Tempting her. Threatening her.

"Hinamori!"

She heard him call.

"Stay there. Don't move."

Hinamori could feel the burden of her shoulders increasing menacingly. She would have to shift sideways soon, or she wouldn't be able to feel her shoulders anymore. Hinamori aimed her vision at him.

She was scared. She had to admit it. Beyond anything she had ever felt before.

She knew how crucial his orders were. She knew that she had to do exactly as he told her to.

Hinamori was trapped. Not under layers of ice, not drowned inside hundreds of litres of sub zero cold water. But she was trapped between life and death, and her instincts were telling her that one single false move, one slip, one second where you allow panic to overtake your ration, one mistake could deprive her soul away. She was locked inside a deadly consequence. The icy lake had robbed her off her choices. Hinamori tried calculating her chances, her eyes darting here and there, tying to find a safe way to flee the cracking ice layers.

Nothing. No escapes.

Hinamori would unbalance the thin island of ice on her left if she tried crawling to her left, and by doing so, would be the same like plunging head-first willingly to the merciless cold water. If she so much as moved a muscle, the action would cause the chunk of ice ti tip off and bringing her sliding, powerless, into her watery grave. It doesn't matter where she would try to move, since she was trapped in the middle of the ice. Left or right would mean the same greasy end.

"Stay there. And just calm down. "

Hitsugaya carefull instructed.

Hinamori complied. Her shoulders were aching like mad but she complied. Her biones were sore, her fingers so cold that she could no longer feel them supporting her weight form under her. She felt strained, stretched far beyond her limit. How long was she supposed to stay still? Even her body would not cooperate with her for their own safety. Her lips shaking, she continued looking at him, hoping he could find a way out of this.

Hitsugaya knelt down before the snowy edge of the lake, bending his left knee to support his body. He crouched low on the snow covered ground and put on of his hands down to the snow. He closed his eyes, and waited.

They didn't even hear a ground breaking roar when it happened. Nor did they hear a majestic growl, or a powerful ear splitting roar. They heard nothing, before the ice crack Hinamori was surviving on cracked into pieces.

* * *

Hinamori tossed aside her white bedsheets and jumped out of bed when she sensed the familiar presence of her taichou walking solemnly towards her ward. A soft click, and the door swung open.

"T-taichou."

"Hinamori-kun. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, taichou."

"Then, Hinamori, I'd like to have a word with you."

* * *

Hinamori sealed her eyes shut when it happened. In a way, she knew this would happen. Might as well as enjoy the thousands of cold staggeringly sharp knives stab and slash her skin, the icky sensation when your body is being dissolved into a pulp of frozen meat, the glorious feeling, when your body could no longer feel anything.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, dying in a half frozen lake.

She waited. But the pain, the sensation, all the things she'd imagined didn't come. In fact, it never came.

When Hinamori braved herself to unlid her eyes, she never believed what had happened.

Soaring above the ice layered waters of the lake, were Hyourinmaru, the proud ice dragon, and herself, safely tucked on the back of his head.

Not a scratch. Not even a single drop if ice or the merciless lake water left on her. Un harmed. Untouched.

Safe.

Hinamori looked down, and caught the sight of Hitsugaya. He was still kneeling, yet his eyes fixed completely on her,watching only her as hyourinmaru swiftly shifted in and out of the sapphire winter sky. Letting Hyourinmaru do the job had been the best choice he had. If ice was his element, Hyourinmaru was, as a matter of fact, literally made out of ice. It wasn't a hard job to have Hyourinmaru lurk inside the wafty waters under the fragile layers of ice up above and crack the ice into pieces and take Hinamori into safety with him.

* * *

Hinamori ran her eyes through the names on the paper.

Nanahara Kirihara, 10th division errand runner.

Yagami Ryouta, 3rd division messenger.

Yukiko Mayu, 6th division helper.

And all through the thin material she found more and more names declaring their missing presence.

"Taichou. This is –"

"The hollow, Hinamori-kun. It has started attacking again."

* * *

Hinamori stepped down slowly from Hyourinmaru's head, its eyes following her. And once she felt the steady feel of snow under her feet, she could feel his eyes upon her. He was still kneeling, that's for sure, but she had a feeling he wasn't going to kneel there anymore. And sure enough, he lifted his body up the moment she had completely grasped the ground under her feet.

"Hinamori-"

He began.

The wind howled past, sending more and more white cottony snowdrops into both of their heads.

"Alright."

He sighed.

He gave in. It was his loss.

"It wasn't entirely like that."

Hinamori looked at him, slight annoyance in her eyes. A child's annoyance.

"Then why is it?"

Hitsugaya stood there in silence, with the little girl obediently waiting for his answer.

"I had a friend. Who had been, pretty much like you."

Hinamori's lips parted slightly as she heard his unanticipated remark. A friend. Who was just like her. A friend.

For someone so mysterious. For someone so unpredictable and full of surprises like him. For someone who never seemed to open up to anyone.

For a shinigami like him.

She hadn't expected him to blurt out the truth like that. Wasn't he supposed to be one of those people who never looked to the past? Those people who care for power, for a new light? But here he was laid out in the open, no defences, no more armors.

"Where is he?"

The snowy wind hurled past them as she asked him this.

"She's gone."

It was simple, the way the words flowed out of his being. But Hinamori, despite the fact that she was still a little girl, a young duckling just yet, knew how the sadness flowed within his tone, hidden perfectly behind a veil of certainty and self assurance. She could almost feel his words nudging her insides, telling her there's so much more into it than just his dry, flat words in a series of heartrending rhymes. A secret he kept, or chose not to talk about.

It was then that she realized that they do share something in common.

She needed him as much as he needed her.

* * *

Hinamori held the paper in her hands, shaking. No. this wasn't happening.

"Taichou-"

Now she saw it. The worry in her captain's eyes. This must be more serious than she thought.

"Soul society's calling the red code now. Everybody should be on their guard. Every post, every squad is on the hunt for it. The ban on releasing one's zanpakutou has also been lifted. Hinamori-kun,"

"Taichou, when you said the red code, does that mean-"

"Yes, Hinamori-kun. The search party for Hitsugaya taichou has been called back."

* * *

"Are you cold?"

Hitsugaya asked.

"No."

"You really wanted to play on ice don't you?"

The little Hinamori looked at him. His tone was mocking, but she knew slight amusement was in there. He was teasing her.

"Yes."

Hitsugaya stopped kneeling down and walked towards her.

"Then that's not how you play on ice, baka."

Hinamori, wasn't expecting this kind of remark, looked up to him in bewilderement.

"What?"

"Give me your feet."

"Eh-?"

"Give me your feet, Momo."

Hinamori was absent minded for a while. He had called her Momo. Wonder when was the last time she heard anyone ever mentioning that name of hers. She felt like a new human being, all of a sudden.

"Oy, didn't you hear me?"

Hinamori looked to her feet, and then to the shinigami.

"No!"

"Fine."

For Hitsugaya, it was an easy thing to tackle a whole village of enraged shinigamis. But this time, merely handling a kid's wooden sandals was giving him a hard time. He had grabbed her tiny ankles and pointed his fingers on the bottom surface of her wooden sandals, and in an instant, ice, shaped almost like a blade sprang alive on the wooden geta, bringing a new touch to the slippers. He did the same thing with her other feet too. Which left her gawking with an 'o' on her lips.

"Shiro Nii-san, what – "

But Hitsugaya said nothing. He simply got up, and inched slowly to the edge of the lake, which was now a messy puddle of fresh snow mixed with a couple of ice shards.

Once he got there, he knelt down again, supporting his body weight on his left knee, and he reached out his hands, and gently dipping his index finger to the cold water.

Hiinamori didn't quite believe her eyes after what happened.

The moment Hitsugaya's finger entered the water, almost instantly, simultaneously, a vapor of ice swept through the entire surface of the lake, freezing it back into one big chunck of ice. The surface crickled and cracked as the misty vapor continues to unify the once scarred surface. Only this time it was completely frozen solid. Rock hard. All the way to the bottom.

"Come here."

Hitsugaya held out a hand.

From his shoulders, Hinamori glanced to look at the sparkling ice bedspreading the entire lake. No. Way. He had made them silky smooth in just one small dip. Just what kind of shinigami is he?

But then she looked down to her feet, with the two blades carved into it.

"Shiro Nii-san –

-I can't get up"

Hitsugaya stopped and sighed. Seriously, this Hinamori's so not far away from the Hinamori he knew. Always so clueless, always a mess, always hopeless. But there's one thing, one fact about her he kept hidden from everyone else.

Adorable. She has always been so adorable.

"Baka."

"Come here."

And he gently heaved her up, placing her placidly on his shoulders, letting her legs fall to his chest. With her safely tucked there, he walked to the edge of the lake.

"Shiro Nii-san, what are you –"

Hinamori was scared, if truth be told. She had no idea why on earth he put those blades in, and now seeing him bringing her all the way down to the lake, which – had nearly been her deathbed about forty minutes ago, she wasn't exactly ecstatic about it.

"Alright. You go here."

"Huh?"

"Let's get you off my shoulders."

Hinamori complied, and with the help of his hands, slowly lowered herself to the ground. But once she felt the tips of her blade touching down to the fluffy amount of snow, a strong urge of reluctance got hold of her. How was she supposed to stand on two equally thin blades?

"relax, Momo."

"Just stand the way you usually stand."

"I won't fall?"

"You won't."

And with a determined look on her face Hinamori did what she thought was impossible, clinging to his words, trusting everything of him.

And she stood, her knees wobbly, but she stood.

And when she looked up to him, she could've sworn he was laughing. It wasn't a guffaw, or an outward laugh like everybody else. It was only a flash of a chuckle.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Stop laughing."

But Hitsugaya tugged on her arms, pulling her towards the lake.

"Shiro nii-san! No!"

She wriggled and pulled, but he was just impossible.

"No! I don't want to go anywhere! I just want to go back!"

"We've come this far, baka."

Hitsugaya's heart almost faltered when he glanced at her. He, the ice dragon captain, was threatened by the presence of her tears.

"K-kowai yo. Kowai…"

Without words, Hitsugaya yanked a small tug on her left arm, bringing her sliding closer to him. And without her consent, he leaned towards her, conveying his finger towards her lips, and stopping it there.

Hinamori's eyes widened for a split second, and she looked into his eyes.

He was shushing her. Simply shushing her. In his own way.

"I'm here."

Emerald green eyes burnt intently into hers.

"Trust me."

Hinamori stood there, rooted to the spot. She trusts him. More than anything. But this is just impossible.

"Trust me. Slide your feet forward."

"What?"

S_tanding had been difficult. Surely sliding would be impossible?_

"Slide your right feet forward. Do it. Go on."

"How?"

"Slide it forward. Push yourself forward,"

"I don't get it."

"Look at me."

And he began to slide forwards, but was stopped dead by a single tug. Hinamori's free hand had grabbed a strong grip around his arms, refusing to let it go.

"No! Don't go."

Hitsugaya looked to his left, to her.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Momo. I'm just going to show you around, okay?"

"Eh?"

"Take my hand."

Hinamori did as she was told. She let go of his arms, and grabbed hold of his palms, the both of them. Hitsugaya took them, and faced his back into the vast spreading lake.

"Now what?"

"Now –"

But Hitsugaya didn't finish his sentence. He was already flying before he finished. He was flying on ice, taking her with him, into a world where dreams collide, into a dream where reality felt like illusion, into a reality so frail, so smooth that it took you off the grounds, and sent you soaring to eternity.

They were flying. She was flying with him, laughing with him, smiling with him.

Her hands in his. His body facing her, and her body facing his. Skating backwards, pulling her into his rhythm, drawing her into his realm, his world, his element. His self.

Hinamori could feel the wind kissing her cheeks, and pampering her hair as she glazed smoothly on the ice. What is this? How did he do it?

They were slowing near one of the lake edges now, breathing in the icy wind. Tiny mists of steam forming as they exhale.

"Alright. I'm gonna let go now, okay?"

"Eeeh? No! NO!"

Too late. Hitsugaya hands had freed themselves off of hers, leaving her sliding off balanced on her own.

"Shiro Nii saaan! No!"

"Now slide."

"Slide? I'll fall down. I'm losing balan-"

Hitsugaya chuckled. That little girl. Without her telling him he would know that she's losing balance already. Look at her, all wind up on her arms, stretching them everywhere, trying to obtain any kind of balance humanly possible to stay off the ground.

"Slide, Momo. Do it."

"I can't! I'll fall !"

" I'll catch you."

And he will. He always will. No matter when, no matter where, no matter how. He will always catch her. Always.

So Hinamori took one last tearful glance at him, and slowly slid her right feet forwards, saving all the force he gave her when they slid together.

Hitsugaya watched in amusement as Hinamori's body wavered here and there like a staggering jelly.

"Shiro Nii-san!"

"Baka! Slide !"

"Shiro Nii-san! Mite!"

Hitsugaya shook his head. He wouldn't call that, 'doing it'. Hinamori was barely balanced. She was highly unstable on her feet, her hands are not helping, and her remarks and occasional yelps are making it worse. But she was moving, sliding, slowly, but if anything, steadily.

And above all, she was smiling. That was all that mattered.

"Baaakaaaa…!"

"Ehh? Stop caling me that!"

"Baka Momo!"

"Shiro Nii-san!"

"I bet you can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't."

"Yes I CAN! "

"Try."

And with that Hitsugaya slowly slid himself a bit further from her, trying to lure her into coming for him. Seriously, she was just so gullible.

But Hinamori was determined. She wasn't going to give up that easily. She will catch up to him.

And with an equally determined look on her face, she began striving forwards, sliding her feet one after another, trying to get the ice on the lake, and the one on her sandals to co operate with her.

"Idiot! No that fas-"

A yelp. And a crack.

Hinamori cracked one eye open.

What happened?

She cracked two eyes open.

And she saw him, holding her on her back, on her legs, supporting her body from the ice.

"I told you I'll catch you."

Hinamori gawked. What was –

"Arigatou, Shiro Nii-san. But you are wrong."

"Wrong?"

"You didn't catch me. I _caught_ you. I win."

And for the first time since he arrived there, Hitsugaya laughed like he never did before.

* * *

No. They can' do that. The search party's existence, and their goal of finding him was her only shred of hope. And now hearing that soul society, preoccupied with a troublesome ehollow mater has decided to abandon one of their 13 captains.

"But, Aizen taichou, if the search party were to find him, and if he was finally found, he could help us more than any other squad members or captains. He had encountered the hollow himself and-"

"-died trying."

Hinamori froze at the presence of those two futile words. Something which has been eating her heart from the beginning swirled deep within her consciousness. Churning, gyrating her agitation and discomfort which she has kept buried for so long.

Her captain. The person she admired the most for his charisma, for his heart, for his opverwhelming presence, had spoken two most venomous, most wretched words ever made up. She didn't think such revelations would come to confront her in the eye. At least not from her taichou. Not from him.

"He's not dead."

She paused. Somehow she was surprised hearing her own voice. It didn't sound like her at all. There was no softness. No innocence. No nothing of her. What had been there was full bred hatred.

"Hinamori-kun. There's no use in make beliefs. Soul society doesn't have room for that right now."

"He's not dead, Aizen Taichou."

Hinamori's hands dug under the bedsheets, hiding the blood they shed for grasping her knuckles too hard. She was shaking.

The hell with soul society. The hell with that hollow.

He's still alive.

---------------------------------------------------

a/n: Omatase shimashitaaaa! Oh god…I'm SO SORRY for the wait…it's the stupid final exams goddammit. They kept me away from, my beloved fanfic for so long……sorry…….i'll try posting the next chapter faster….please continue reading guys…and again……thanks for all the reviews! I love you all with all my heart!


	12. Intertwined

Disclaimer : No. Seriously. I don't' own any part of bleach whatsoever.

IMPORTANT : okay, this chapter is half a song-fic, so I inserted a song inside, its' Josh Groban's "To Where You Are " , and I hereby REALLY recommend you to have and listen to it while reading. It really helps. Seriously.Please, please, please, please, please read the part where I insert the song in the fic while listening to the song. I did it while writing, and I cried. And I hope I could satisfy you with this chapter. And by the way,I have left an instruction on when to play the song between certain paragraphs in the fic, so please play the fic when you reach that line, okay?

A/n:

This chappie is dedicated to doublefudge, who has kindly dropped me my 100th review on your own free will…HONTO NI ARIGATOU! I really appreciate what you did. And for elle, the person who showed my what life was all about.

* * *

Chronicles of the Past

Chapter 12

Intertwined

* * *

More than half a day has passed through the surroundings of soul society, yet the sun hasn't shown itself to anyone. It was a breezy winter afternoon, filled with uneasiness and nerve. Passing shinigamis could be seen with an extra coat to protect their bodies from the dry gust of wind. Still as white as a city layered in heaps of caster sugar, soul society seemed to be in total hibernation.

Division elites has spent the past few days devising a plan for a search and destroy team to be sent to infiltrate rukongai. Strategy after strategy were summed up to spawn today's departure of the so called hollow slayer team, making sure that everything goes as planned.

Hinamori stood outside the familiar 10th division building, her height totally outmeasured by the height of the building itself. But it has always been that way. What concerns her the most about this building is that the gut feeling deep inside her, telling her that its only source of warmth, was gone. The building no longer radiated the usual tepid kind of sense, or the feeling of openness that was even close to submissiveness. No longer did it shoot her up with feelings of joy or cheerfulness.

The building no longer smelled of him. It no longer has him.

But it still housed Matsumoto Rangiku, and as far as she could get, she couldn't do anything without her. Rangiku had understood her. The older shinigami had trusted her, more than anybody else. She had also believed that he was still alive, believing her in the same way, hoping together, that against all odds, he would still be alive and safe, somewhere.

It wasn't an easy thing to do, believing in her when every other able body in soul society were against the very idea of him being alive.

Her feet brought her along the narrow passageways tiled with creamy chocolate wooden surface that fan out in a neat way along the floor, up three filghts of stairs and down another long way in the corridors and finally, in front of a door she avoided the most.

It was made out of tiimbre, that simple door. The only door in soul society carved out of timbre. Somehow, Hinamori knew, the reason why Hitsugaya chose to have his door made out of timbre.

The light coffee color was similar to her eyes.

The sturdiness of the wood is just as stubborn as his true nature.

But mostly, the timbre kept itself warm during winter, and surprisingly refreshing during summer. Just like Hitsugaya himself.

Slowly, her fingers drifted towards the surface of the door. The door to Hitsugaya's room. Upon contact, Hinamori felt her cold fingers tremble. It was just as warm as she expected, unlike her own door, unlike any other doors. That door was probably the only thing close enough to him.

She missed him. So much that her deepest, most intimate soul ached every time the thought of him crossed her mind. So much that she found herself occasionally searching for remnants of him. Anything of him. She missed his soul. She missed how the atmosphere would turn suddenly warm and cozy every time he was around, no matter how cold it had been back then, and no matter how cutting his remarks were, and how the air would feel slightly breezy on summer days whenever he was around. She'd give anything to have one of those insults right now.

Her fingers attached themselves to the handle and she gently gave the door a push.

The room was smaller than Aizen taichou's, and it was a lot bigger than hers. The light poured in nicely from the the two sliding doors in front of the balcony across the room, telling all the inhabitants of the room of the exact time right now. Hitsugaya didn't have any curtains in his room. This Hinamori couldn't explain. She preferred to have curtains in her room, she enjoyed seeing the curtain dance to the wind's call. Why Hitsugaya didn't seem to enjoy that, she didn't know.

Not too far from the open balcony lied his futon, as neat as dove's feathers, never been touched, never been slept on.

On her left she found his desk and his empty fireplace waiting for her. Everything looked normal, just as if he had left the room to work this morning. But the fact is, he hasn't been to his room in more than four months. And so did she. All this time that he was missing, Hinamori hadn't dared to go an inch close to this place. She was afraid of the truth, the bitter revelation she would have to face each time she looked inside the room.

Hinamori walked to the wooden desk and ran her fingers along the smooth surface of the writing pad. She pulled her hand back when she felt the existence of dust on her fingers. She looked at them. Four months. Hinamori bent down and took his cup in her hands, and gently cradled the green porcelain in her hands.She then put it on his desk and softly let hot water flow from the teapot into the patiently waiting teacup. Once done, Hinamori pinched a little tea leaves and scattered it on the surface of the water.

The door creaked open. Hinamori looked up.

"Hina-chan. What are you doing here?"

Matsumoto's eyes fell on Hinamori and then to the teacup.

"Rangiku-san. Thank you for always providing Hitsugaya-kun with tea."

Matsumoto was startled. She didn't expect her to know that she has been ordering her subordinates to keep a supply of hot water and tea leaves delivered directly to her captain's room, in case he should be back.

"Ara- that was just-"

Hinamori smiled.

"I'm sure he would be pleased."

Rangiku looked at the black haired girl.

"Hina-chan-"

But Hinamori only smiled. Even though her heart ached so bad she would rip it out of her chest if she could. Even though she'd love to give anything to make herself immune to feelings. Even though she didn't want to feel again.

She knew. She wasn't the only who was missing the presence of the brilliant green eyed captain.

But she only smiled. Because she knew, that he would want to see her smile.

Silence lingered a while between the two vice captains.

"Hina-chan, come here."

Rangiku ushered the younger girl to the open balcony. Hinamori followed her steps, walking slowly towards where Rangiku wanted her to. Once outside in the cold air of winter, Hinamori noticed Rangiku lean forwards to the wooden railings.

"Hina-chan, do you know why taichou had his balcony built this way?"

Hinamori gently shook her head. Hitsugaya doesn't exactly share how he brought up his room with her.

Rangiku heaved a sigh and chuckled to the endless bliss of snow patting the rooftops all over soul society.

"I really didn't know what he was thinking back then,"

"Eh?"

Rangiku cocked her head down, and then up, in a way that suggests that she's uncomfortable about saying what she wanted to.

"Taichou's so gonna kill me if I say this."

"Eh?"

"Hina-chan, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Rangiku reached out a hand and pointed one apparent pointfinger towards a densely tall pine tree. Hinamori's eyes followed the line of her finger and stopped.

"Rangiku-san, it's just a pine tree."

"Hina-chan, it's not just a pine tree."

"Eh?"

"Look carefully."

So Hinamori averted her eyes back to the pine tree, studying it's every features and looking at any slight of clue of what Rangiku was talking about. What was it that she wanted her to see?

What could've caused Hitsugaya-kun to have his balcony made this way?

And then she saw it.

Behind the tree, was a very familiar training ground. A mass land of flat concrete surface where shinigamis from their own divisions would try to work things out with their reiatsu or try to achieve a pact with their respective zanpakutous. But something was very recognizable about that training ground.

No. wait. That was her training grounds. The training grounds under the 5th division building.

Then where is the 5th division building from here?

Her answer came knocking at her straight in the eye. Not far from the tree's tallest branches was the familiar white outline of her division building. But the next thing she noticed was the one which surprised her the most.

Beige curtains, a wooden criss crossed window, a small balcony with cushions situated across one another, her room. Her room was visible from there.

"Don't you get it, Hina-chan? Taichou always wanted to see you safe."

Hinamori's eyed followed the gentle movement of her beige curtains, her eyes softening with dew-like presence.

"I bet he's still doing it now."

Hinamori felt her hands tighten around the wooden railings. She wanted to breakdown and cry,screaming all her heart out. But she couldn't do it. Some monstrosity is grasping her heart, molding it into a whole different shape where everything is cold and vague.

Hitsugaya-kun.

He was watching her all this time. All this time when she thought he didn't. All this time when she thought her captain was the only one she could look up to.

"Ne, Hina-chan."

"Yes?"

"Do you keep a pet rabbit?"

"Eh? No. Why?"

"Then what's that white animal doing lookin' at you?"

Hinamori couldn't believe her eyes. There it was, down upon the one feet thick snow, just visible from where she was standing, was the very same, fluffy, maroon-eyed rabbit that once led her out of the snow.

It was looking at her. Intently, almost like it was pleading and showing her something, with those big maroon eyes glistening with purpose.

"Hina-chan! Wait! Where are you going? We're to dispatch the troops!"

Before she knew it, before she came to it, she was already running, out of the room, down flights of stairs, and out of the division building, her eyes revolving wild and searching for any sign of the rabbit.

It had to be it. The sign she was looking for.

That's no ordinary rabbit.

And she kept running, following quick flashes of rabbit muscle movement which dissapearws in the blink of an eye.

This time, for sure.

I'll find you. Shiro-chan.

* * *

" Shiro nii-san! Look!"

Hitsugaya turned his head around to the spot where Hinamori wanted him to.

"A bunny!"

She was jumping up and down. Surely a ten year old look alike like her wouldn't still be interested in bunnies? But no. Hinamori was ecsatatic upon seeing such a voluptuous, cuddly white ball of fur. And she ran for it, chasing the white cotton-like animal .

"Oy. Momo. Don't. Let it be."

"But I-"

"It's just a rabbit."

"But I want to touch it!"

Hitsugaya sighed. He wondered whether the Hinamori he knew would do the same thing in the future. Hitsugaya grabbed the little girl squarely by her waist in roder to prevent her from scuttling loose.

"Don't. I'll go get it."

His words were flat. And he soon walked after the white mammal.

"You stay here. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back."

And through some several feet deep snow, Hitsugaya trudged along the open woods in rukongai, trying to catch the bunny she wanted.

* * *

Hinamori was holding her chest in exasperation. Before her laid an uncluttered pine forest deeply covered in billions of soft snowflake, forming a hat over the trees' tall and pointy upper end. Her lungs were screaming in the cold air, her eyes red and sore after so many snowflakes, but she cared for only on ething. The maroon eyed rabbit. And there it was, looking at her silently from th entrance to the forest.

There weren't many pine forests in rukongai or seiretei. In fact, Hinamori was sure that she had never been in a pine forest before.

Hinamori blinked. The white fur hopped away again. It's white little bush of tail flopping to indicte that it went further into the deep green covered in white army of pine trees.

* * *

It was making fun of him. Hitsugaya was sure. It hopped here and there, with its unbelievably maroon eyes fixed on him, as if it was mocking him. Hitsugaya wanted to use Hyourinmaru, but he hesitated. Hyourinmaru would cause too much trouble for a flimsy little white rabbit. And besides, he thought Hinamori would be more happy with him coming back with that tiny white monstrosity in his arms, not on Hyourinmaru's claws. So with this and that, he finally decided to catch it the primitive way.

But that ball of white curse didn't stop hopping and hopping and was now leading him to a place who's existence never once crossed his mind. Rukongai was, after all, such a big place.

And now, after successfully drawing him into a crappy mood, the bunny was lost somewhewrre inside these barricades of pine trees. Great. Just when he thought things would be easy.

* * *

----(play the song here)----

* * *

But then he froze. His body gone rigid. His eyes widened like he never stretched them before. His ears alert. His whole senses heightened.

And his heart – stopped.

Hitsugaya turned around so abruptly that his feet kicked a one feet deep snow.

"Hinamori ?!"

-----------------------------------

Somewhere within the thick protection of the tall pine trees Hinamori wheeled her head around.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

It was wrong, she knew. He couldn't be there. But she felt him. She felt him there. She knew he was there.

**_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here_**

She turned to another direction.

"Hitsugaya –kun?"

But the answer was the same as before. Another echo coming back at her.

**_I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear_**

This-feeling. This sudden warmth touching her heart. It is him. It had to be.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

----------------------------

**_Deep in the stillness_**

Wind howled past the sturdy trees, blowing more snowflakes and sweeping off equal amount of them at the same time.

Hitsugaya's ears were cold. But he heard it. A voice he had longed to hear for more than he could cope with.

**_I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration_**

Hitsugaya's green eyes lit up.

**_Can it be ?_**

---------------------------------

**_That you are my  
Forever love_**

It is him. She was sure of it. Hinamori couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. He was here. Somewhere in this forest. Looking for her. She has got to find him.

Hinamori looked up to the dustless sky.

**_And you are watching over me from up above_**

Hinamori's feet soon broke into a run.

**_Fly me up to where you are_**

"Hitsugaya kun!!!! "

She was screaming. So painful that nothing else mattered anymore. All that mattered was to find him. She didn't care if her feet were half frozen, or her tonsils were dry. All that mattered was to find him.

**_Beyond the distant star_**

----------------------------------------

A thorny chain had wrapped itself into his heart, stabbing it with endless pain. Making it bleed , willingly, sorrowfully.

He heard her. He heard her heart. He heard everything of her. As if she poured out her entire soul right there. To reach him.

"HINAMORI!"

**_I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile_**

He needed to reach her. He needed to know if she was safe without him. He needed to protect her.

**_If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_**

---------------------------------------

**_Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream_**

_Hitsugaya kun, where have you been? Why haven't you come back ?_

The pine trees weren't moving. Hinamori was. She was running, walking, doing everything she could to confirm hitws location.

But he wasn't there. He was nowhere there.

_**And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen**_

_All this time I've been clingin onto a hope, one shred of hope. Are you still alive? Are you safe?_

-----------------------------------

**_As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday_**

He remembered her smile. A relieving wind of refreshness after a hard day of work. It has always been that way. Her cuteness. Her pureness. Her untainted nature. Everything of her.

**_'Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above_**

Everything of her. He wanted it back. Not one less. He wanted her. He needed her. All his soul is yearning for her return. And for both of them, to be what they used to.

_Hinamori._

**_And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave_**

Hitsugaya got to his feet and started running.

**_Fly me up  
To where you are_**

**_Beyond the distant star_**

"Hinamori! Where are you!! "

Snow was falling. Heavier than usual. But he didn't care. He had to find her. He could not lose here again. He will not. He will not.

"HINAMORI!!ANSWER ME!!!! "

His voice echoed throughout the whole forest , slippiing through every branch, every rock.

"HINAMORI!!!!!!!!!"

Please, he needed to hear her say his name. He longed for those sweet lips to utter his name. He'd give anything for her to call him, to mock him with his pet name. Whatever will do. He just needed to hear her voice.

He needed her to be himself.

Please, please, Hinamori.

--------------------------------------

**_I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile_**

"SHIRO CHAAN!!!!"

She missed him. She missed him. God she missed him.

Blinded by tears she kept running, limping, falling. With only one hope holding her fragile body together as she fought to get up after she stumbled, and cracked her skin on a piece of mercilessly sharp rock. One thought resounded in her head, in her heart as she saw red warm liquid prickling out from her legs, blending with the white snow. Of finding him. Of him. Of his return. Of him and only him.

"SHIRO CHAAN!!!! "

_Why is he not answering?? Where is he? No. No. This isn't happening. He's here. He's here with me._

"SHIRO CHAN!!! PLEASE COME BAACK!!"

**_If only for awhile  
To know you're there_****_  
_**

"I – need you. I want you back, shiro chan …."

**_A breath away's not far  
To where you are_**

_Where are you?_

**_I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_**

_Where are you?_

_I need you. I need you._

And then everything went black.

-----------------------

Hitsugaya felt his body anchorize. And he limbly slipped down to the ground, his back sraping the surface of the pine's stalk, his soul draining with every inch he goes.

_Hinamori._

_I miss you. I want you._

_I need you with me. You're all that ever mattered._

Hitsugaya's head bumped itself to the brown log.

And he felt one cold molass of a prickly liquid slowly running down his cheeks.

He felt nothing.

He needed her.

Only her.

_Where are you, Hinamori?_

A pine tree in front of him crackled with the sound of branches grazing each other, and a figure emerged.

_"Shiro-chan?"_

--------------

A/n:

So Hitsugaya and Hinamori's still in a different time zone, but somehow, they kinda connected. Don't ask me how the bunny did it, bcoz I also don't know, but what matters is they connected. sigh sorry for the long wait. I was busy this holiday. Please continue reading! I'll try my best to update sooner and satisfy all your craving for some decent-fluffy-romantic-hitsuhina goodness. Luv ya all for the reviews! Thank you so much for all of you guys who has been supporting me, through the good times and bad…and thank you for giving this lousy writer 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank YOU!!!! Without you guys, this fanfic would never have turned out this way, and I wouldn't have it any other way.I'm so lovin Hitsuhina! Cya all in the next chapter!


	13. A Blizzard's Beginning

Disclaimer : This and that….sore mo kore mo..

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 13

"A Blizzard's Beginning"

* * *

Where are you, Hinamori?

A pine tree in front of him crackled with the sound of branches grazing each other, and a figure emerged.

"Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya's head jerked up so suddenly that the figure backed down a little.

"Hinamori!"

Hitsugaya's eyes stared blankly forwards.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Shiro nii-san?"

A small girl inched towards him, her arms stretched out in front of her as if she wanted to hold him.

"Shiro nii-san? What happened? Are you okay? You didn't come back so I was scared-"

For one split second, he had thought, he had hoped-

The wind settled down. No more blizzard. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew the future her couldn't be here with him. He knew he couldn't have her with him. A rush of mixed feelings flounced off his chest.

"Shiro nii-san. Are you alright?"

Hitsugaya let his eyelids seal themselves for a while, feeling, breathing the cold air and the little girl's movements towards him.

"Come here, Momo."

"Eh?"

"Come here."

Hitsugaya reached out his arms, instructing her. A sign of trust and submissiveness. He needed her.

Hinamori knelt down beside the older boy, but before she knew it, she was no longer kneeling beside him. He had took her in his arms, embracing her with his body. His head resting on her little shoulders. His hands holding the back of her head so that his neck and her neck were touching.

And the snow suddenly resumed its fall.

Winter, is an unforeseeable season. As changing as the wind, and as fragile as a snowflake.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your rabbit."

Right now, all he needed was her.

* * *

Sunset in winter is not like any other sunsets. It doesn't stain the horizon with a continuous crimson hue. Instead the sun stayed in its original color, shining its ray only a little before setting off to its slumber somewhere in the other side of the world.

This time sunset rays touched down at a a certain thick pine forest, illuminating a figure of a cold death goddess lying on her back in the snow, tracing the curves of her cheeks, teasing her eyes to open. But the figure didn't budge. She stayed as still and as unmoving as a dead tree stem.

Figures in black started to close on her, whispering things, staring with eyes as curious as a newborn child. One figure in black suddenly knelt near her inactive body, his red hair was the only thing distinguishing him from the rest. He seemed to be whispering something to another blonde man in black beside him. Then the two of them slowly rose from the ground, carrying a the motionless girl in their hands, with her head lolling to one side and another, with her lips almost the same color of her face because of the cold, with bags under her eyes for having stayed in such a cold place for so long.

"No, Abarai-kun ……, go back…. Shiro-chan…….he's…."

"Kira-kun……let…….go….of…me….shiro-chan……must wait……"

Shiro-chan.

And then everything went dark.

Shiro-chan.

* * *

Small fire was crackling silently inside the hut. The core of the scorching substance blasting off bright yellowish light that soon darkened into red and metamorphed into tongues of flame that spits out smoldering fragments of burnt woods. A source of heat in the cold.

Chestnut eyes studied the fireplace careful.y They looked deeply into the dying fire.

"Shiro nii-san.I'll go get more firewoods, "

And the little girl, dressed in her dark maroon yukata, marched for the door.

On the other corner of the room, Hitsugaya stirred.

"No, baka. I'll go get it."

It was dark outside. There was no way he was going to let her go alone.

"You stay here. Don't come after me."

The little girl stood rooted to the spot with her eyes fixed intently on his, asking to come.

"No. You heard me. You stay here."

"Fine. I'll go make steamed buns."

On the corner of his lips Hitsugaya smiled. Hinamori had done a great job in making her previous remark sound like a sulk, but Hitsugaya didn't think it was.

They had been living together for some time now. Things had been the way they had been when they were neighbors in the past. Hinamori would always make him steamed buns on cold winter days. He would usually sneak some of those fat white chewy things to the roof and eat them stealthily there. He didn't want to be caught liking those buns. Especially her buns.

One day she actually caught him with a mouthful of bean paste bun on the roof. And from that day, she began to only make bean paste buns.

"_Ara, Shiro-chan! I didn't know you like my buns –"_

"_Shut up! You baka bed wetter. I was only eating them because that baa-baa didn't want them and I don't want you to cry and bug me forever because of that."_

"_Oh, really?"_

she was smirking back then. Knowing such an excuse was futile.

And whenever she came to his house on other winter days, she would have a tray of bean paste buns seated on her arms.

Hinamori.

"Shiro nii-san! Don't forget to-"

Hitsugaya's eyes bulged.

"Stay away from me!"

Hinamori looked at him. Slightly confused.

"Shiro … nii-san?"

"Don't come any closer!"

"Shiro nii….san?"

Hinamori's eyes were contorted, her eyebrows telling him she was hurt. And she moved closer to him, doing just exactly what he was instructing him not to.

"Get the hell out of here!"

He yelled.

Too late.

A sudden blast of light took hold of the entire cabin. It blinded her eyes, and catapulted her back, her side banging against one of the walls.

Before she discern what just happened, her ears caught a distinctive howling sound, accompanied by a sudden chill that went up her spine.

A blizzard had formed outside.

Hinamori froze. Her eyes drawn to the caramel colored tatami mats. Something was there.

She blinked, and felt her throat sucked dry.

It was Shiro nii-san, lying on his face, motionless, on the tatami mats.

Panic jerked her heart in one single move, sending blood rushing towards her hands and feet, making them tremble and cold. He was lying face down on the floor, his eyes closed.

"Shiro….nii-san?"

Hinamori scampered to his figure on the mat, ran her hands to his cheeks, and made them retreat the second she felt her fingers contact with his skin. Sub zero coldness bit her fingernails back. No way. How?

"Shiro nii-san?"

Her eyes darted from the figure of the older boy to the heaps of blanket they use as beds. Hinamori scampered towards them, made a sudden tug at them, and hauled them to his place, covering his body to his neckline.

Then she tried nudging him again.

"Shiro nii-san?"

No answer. She tried again. This time with a mild poke. But he didn't react.

"Shiro nii-san!"

Fear was getting the better of her. She could no longer think straight. Every reasoning and every logic she comes up with suggests things she would never dream to happen.

Hinamori put both her Hands On his right shoulders and pushed so that she turned him on his back. His face was relaxed, almost like he was sleeping.

Hinamori felt the adrenaline running through her nerves soothe down. He was okay. He was okay, he was-

Not breathing.

Horror climbed inside her blood circulation faster than when it calmed down. Hinamori tried feeling the air around his nose. Nothing. No warm breath, no air being sucked in. Nothing. He was simply not breathing.

Hinamori grasped his hands. It was cold and clammy. Unlike the way they usually feel. Warm and subtle. She reached for his wrist and tried to find his pulse. When she found no trace of it she moved to his neck.

Nothing. No pulse. No outline of life.

It was as if a huge never ending hole of oblivion had sucked her inside. It was if falling to a never ending ground. Her stomach felt like being lurched and catapulted, her heart propelled and tossed around a box of shiny razors.

What in the world was happening??

Hinamori's cold hands made a push on his shoulders.

"Shiro nii-san!! Wake up."

Another nudge,

"Wake up."

Her voice trembling as she pleaded.

"Wake up."

More nudges.

"Please … wake …up."

Violent nudges.

Hinamori's eyes were pooling with tears. Why is he doing this to her?

But no. She would not cry. If there's one thing she learned from him, is to be strong, no matter what awaits you. You have to reach within your soul, and let it lend you strength. This time she will be strong. She has to.

Hinamori pulled another layer of blanket to his neckline, and after checking that the white haired shinigami was safely covered in the warm fabric, she made a run to the door, and opened it, revealing an entirely different world that awaits her. A ferocious howling storm of snow was performing its powers outside. The sound of the wind enough to make your neck freeze, and the bare temperature enough to freeze you cold.

"Shiro nii-san, wait here, ne?"

This time let me help you.

The creaky wooden door closed and the sound of the cold obliteration outside stopped, leaving only the sound of crackling dying fire woods.

Wait here, shiro nii-san. Don't fail me.

Don't die.

* * *

Hinamori fought to keep both her jaws from grinding each other, but she couldn't. The blizzard was making her do things she didn't want to do.

It was making her tremble tremulously, it was sending sharp pieces of snowflakes to attack her eyes, it was freezing her ears and her lips, and her fingers felt like ice sticks stuck on her palm. It was so cold that every signal your nerve system send you, was to get more heat. It was so cold that you can feel the tips of your hair and your eyebrows start to ice over.

But the little girl, no taller than a mere 9 year old fought it all with one determination. To save him.

It was more than freezing out there, with the wind wailing and bawling right inside your ears, and blowing more and more chill up your spine and your skin., And all you can see, was just a vast void of white blurred with black, because you can't keep your eyes open long enough to be able to see anything. She felt naked. The clothes she was wearing barely felt like clothes at all. There was no telling whether the clothes helped to keep her warm or not, for all she knew, they were too thickly covered in snow to tell.

Her body felt heavy against the wind. Her legs felt heavy supporting her body, and her feet felt tired of fighting the thick barricade of snow. But she had to keep going on. She needed to find help. Which way, she didn't know. Anywhere's fine. As long as someone was willing to help.

Somewhere on her steps she paused and looked back. She could see nothing either. She's come this far. She will not go back.

Hinamori sealed her eyes for a while, trying to keep snowflakes off of them. And she felt the stinging sensation of dryness burning to her eyelids. Tears automatically lubricated her eyeballs after that. When she opened them back though, her eyes caught a glimpse of another human figure, inching out away from her from a distance. Hinamori resealed her eyes and reopened them just in case that she was hallucinating. But she had not been hallucinating. The figure dressed in red was inching farther from her now.

The sole hope of finding another human to help her had refueled her feet back to life. And for the first time in the couple of hours she spent in the snow, she gave a try at her voice.

"Wait! "

It was frail. Almost dry and crispy, her voice was.

"Wait! Help!"

She waited. And to her relief, the figure stopped.

"Over here!"

She yelled through the wind.

The figure didn't move for a second or two, and then, thankfully, it went her way.

Hinamori waited. Her heart racing, her stomach crumbling. Watching the figure as it slowly made its way against the wind to her place. Hinamori rook a step forward. They were close now. She can talk now.

"Good heavens! What are you doing in a place like this?"

A worried face of a middle aged woman came through the heavily pouring snow.

"Little girl, what are you doing? Go back to where you came from! You could be killed in a storm like this!"

"No!"

Hinamori managed the firmest tone she could possibly squeak in this weather.

"Go back my dear. Go back. There's nothing you can do in this weather!"

And she grabbed her small l hands and lugged her with her.

"No! If I go back my friend will be killed! I need help. Please help me, he's a shinigami, and he's badly hurt-"

The woman stopped moving. She let go of her hands immediately. Her eyes, even though clouded with snow and covered by the wind, shone with terror.

"You-"

The woman threw away her little hands, stepping her feet back as she did so.

"Lady, please, you've got to help me! He's dying! He needs hel-"

"A shinigami deserves to die!"

She wailed at the storm.

"they all deserve to die!"

"No! HE doesn't !"

Hinamori made a grab for her wrist but she was just unrelenting and the next thing she knew, Hinamori was shoved backwards violently into the snow, arms breaking the cold fall as more chill crept up her already weak body.

But before she could do anything to heave herself up and regain her composure, Hinamori felt her eyes blinded with sharp razing cold. And her hands shot up reflectively to push the snow off of her eyes. The woman had kicked an incredible amount of snow right into her face. Some even found their way into her mouth and nose, forcing her lungs to choke them out.

"That's for your shinigami!"

Her nose was flaring as she said that. Her eyes wild with hate.

"Tell him –"

her voice trembling with anger of the deepest ,darkest kind.

"-tell him to go to hell!"

Hinamori yowled in the snow, the pain of the cold seeping through her eyes like burning metal on her skin. She lay there as she listened to her footsteps drifting away. No, she can't let her go like that. Hinamori wanted to cry. She wanted to weep and soak. But her eyes couldn't even do that anymore. So she reopened them and winced as the pain got more real with the more wind sending more daggers of snow inside.

She's got to move on. And fast. Before she loses her footprints. At least they might be able to lead her to others.

And so she hunched over the snow, and fought once again against the wind.

* * *

A/n: hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..i'm sorry if the beginning of the chapter didn't fulfill what you wanted. But I just can't have them meet that easily. I promise you I'll finally make them meet under something big. And…what was wrong with shiro chaan?? XP I won't give you any hint. So please stay tune for the next chapter 'breaking the blizzard', and I'll reveal EVERYTHING unsolved in this chapter. Hoho. And I know this chapter's a lot crappier and angsty, but I promise you something sweet in the next(maybe. That is because I think it's sweet.i don'treally know whether you guys might think it's sweet or not) and also my plot is expanding… hitsu might find a way to find a way to return to his time on the next chappie. You heard me right, he might find a way to find a way to return home. And once again, thanks for reviewing guys! Luv y'all till death for that. 


	14. Breaking The Blizzard

Disclaimer : Skip this part already please….im totally running outta ideas of what to write here.

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 14

Breaking The Blizzard

* * *

Minutes ago Hinamori would've given up everything to just curl up and die in the snow. Maybe the snow wouldn't be such a bad deathbed. Maybe it would be warm, and puffy, and cute and gentle. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all to die in the snow.

But now she was walking, trudging silently against the cold wind that was biting her through every single one of her efforts to move forwards. A ray of hope had shown itself in front of her. The footsteps had led her somewhere, and she could see the tiniest crisp of small yellowish light , burning in the distance behind safely papered wooden windows. A village. The footsteps have guided her to a village.

And clinging onto that sole hope inside her chest, Hinamori ploughed through the endlessly freezing snow.

An intense blow of wind smacked her in the face. Hinamori fought to keep her balance as she let the wind through. She's close. She couldn't give up now. Not even when th cold has already penetrated her bones, not even when she felt like her blood could freeze cold any second now.

Her little feet climbed up the steepy slopes of snow leading to the village. Already she can see the sheer light burning inside small wooden houses, which were doing their best to withstand the wind. Houses were lining up from where she was standing. Hinamori made up her mind, and pulled the rest of her strength in store to the houses nearest to her.

Hinamori brought her frozen knuckles forward and knocked, her lips wincing in pain as her iced up knuckles came into contact with the hard wood. She waited and trembled, another strong gust of wind has just went past her.

The answer was sooner than expected.

Hinamori heard some footsteps against the wooden floor of the house inside and a lock turning, and then an eye peeking through a very small gap of the door.

"What do you want?"

The voice was harsh, flat and jagged.

"I –"

Hinamori squeaked out a voice, but the long period of time she spent out in the cold had made it hard.

"Please help my friend, he's a shinigami and he's-"

Hinamori heard the door smack hard.

"Please sir, you've got to help me!"

Her voice trembled of frustration. But the door slamming in front of her face had been the only answer.

Knowing she had not been welcomed, Hinamori slid off the front of the house and moved on to the next. Slowly she ascended the steps to the front door, and, peeking through the paper layered windows, she tried another go at her knuckles.

One knock. Another wince.

Two Knocks, the wince grew into a hiss.

Three knocks, and Hinamori pulled away her knuckles and stared blankly into it, too overwhelmed by the pain. Blood was prickling down the skin between her knuckles. Too much pressure had been applied to the door, and her skin, being in such a frozen and dry state, had ripped apart. Hinamori could feel her own blood trickle down her palm. It wasn't warm anymore. It felt cold.

But soon the pain drifted away. The cold had devoured it.

Hinamori used her fingers to rap the wooden door.

She stood outside. Small and fragile and cold, waiting for someone to answer the door. Her hands found their way to her arms. She tried desperately to rub them against the skin on her arms, hoping that would generate enough heat to keep her holding more.

The door swung open. A man was on the heels. Half of his head was filled with grey hair.

Hinamori took her chance. She couldn't bear standing out in the cold anymore. If she could just get in for a while, just for a little while, the fire crackling inside the hut looked very tempting –

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could come in for a while, it's really cold out here-"

Hinamori blinked. Sometimes being all innocent and straightforward without realizing it could help.

The man hesitated, and then motioned her to come in.

Hinamori almost couldn't believe how the situation turned out. She stepped inside the room and looked around, tatami mats under her freezing feet. An old woman, with her hair tied back in a bun came closer to her, observing her with her old, clouded eyes.

"You fool! "

She yelled to the man.

"A duckling like this and you let her outside in the storm?"

Hinamori looked up to meet the old lady's eyes. It was shining with disappointment. The man shrugged and sat down at the mat, sipping his tea.

"Come here child, you must be freezing. Let me look at your hands."

Hinamori showed her.

"Dear gods of winter! You're bleeding! Come, come here child, come sit near the fireplace. Let's get you warmed up before I mend your wound."

The old lady then pushed her back and nudged her to walk next to the fireplace. Hinamori blinked and did so.

" A child your age. What have you been doing out there in the snow, my child?"

She rushed to a creaky and tattered old cabinet, a speedy lady for her age, and pulled out some bandages.

And sometimes, innocence and straightforwardness can kill.

"I was looking for help baa-san."

"Oh dear child, you came to the right place, what kind of help do you need?"

"A friend of mine needs help, he's a shinigami and-"

Hinamori paused. A crackle of the fireplace went by. Now she realized the impact of just one word to the entire household.

The man shot upright right way, and stepped to where she was standing and pulled her up, grabbing her by her yukata collars, similar to men who were uprooting disturbing weeds inside their gardens. Hatred was in his eyes, inexcusable hatred.

"No! Wait! Please listen, sir. He's dying, he needs help-"

But the man acted as if he didn't even hear her. Maybe his ears even blocked themselves out. He didn't even speak a word when he lifted the kicking and yelling little Hinamori and carried her to the door.

And with one swift movement, he threw her out of the house.

Hinamori landed with a rash thud in the blizzard. She fell on her side, her shoulders and her right arm breaking the fall. Her left arm immediately reached for her weakened and wounded arm, trying to shoo away the pain. Cold once again eating her entire body, she blinked for a couple of seconds to keep the snowflakes out of her eyes.

"Filth."

The man muttered under his breath.

"Trash."

Hinamori tried to lift herself up but her shoulders wailed in agony.

"Sir…..baa-san….please ……. I really need your help-"

But one bucket of deviously, impregnably, outrageously cold water found their way to her as an answer.

The little helpless girl didn't even see that coming. She stared forwards. Her eyes looking blankly forwards, to the face of the old lady, now distorted with wrath and fury like none she had ever seen to have crossed an old lady's face.

The water had hit her like a sharp guillotine over a fresh pile of meat. She had fallen prey for it, and was slowly getting devoured by the cold. The cold seeped inside her body, faster than ever, freezing her veins, freezing her nerves.

She couldn't even shiver anymore. All she could do was stay still, rooted, frozen to the spot.

"Death gods and people like you should freeze to death, with their own kind."

The words came out of the old lady's mouth.

And that was the last she heard of them, before the door slammed shut.

Hinamori lost control of her left hand and her head fell back to the snow. Her whole body seemed heavy. Her vision blurring slowly into white. Her skin felt like they were on fire, a very cold fire. She couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't even make sure if her limbs were still attached to her body or not. Too numb in the cold to tell.

"_Death gods and people like you should freeze to death, with their own kind."_

Her eyelids closed. Her head was killing her, it was screaming, calling out to her to lift the pain off. But she couldn't do it.

_Freeze to death with their own kind._

Hinamori was tired. She never felt this tired. She was so tired that she felt she had to let go, she had to let all of them go, and just rest, in this blissful snow. Her vision blurring into more white.

_Freeze to death with their own kind._

Hinamori's eyes snapped open.

_Their own kind._

Hinamori's eyes began to refocus and slowly, images started to refamiliarize themselves with her.

Now she knew where she has to go.

* * *

Hinamori stood outside the majestic doors of the court of pure souls. Like an ant standing in front of a huge table. She was so small compared to its mass and height. Yet she stood there, all the last bit of her strength gathered up for this moment.

Hinamori knocked on the gates, hitting the solid, unmoving concrete that weighed over a few hundred tons. She knew she didn't even make a sound, but she kept hitting and knocking.

The wind howled and mocked, sending more volumes of cold air into her body all the more.

Until she could feel the tips of her hair start to freeze.

Until she could feel her lips swell in the cold, and her yukata, turning into ice.

Until she can no longer feel the pain of hitting the gates.

Until she had no idea that her knuckles had long since split open.

Until she realized that her blood was stamped right there, on the gates themselves.

Until there was no more strength left in her to do it.

Hinamori let herself slide down to the ground of snow. Her eyes dry without tears. The thing is she could no longer cry. The blizzard had frozen her eyes. Her head lolled forwards, her forehead touching the gates.

She tried moving her beaten and bloody knuckles forwards, but she could only touch the gates, not hit them.

Shiro nii-san, gomen.

I tried.

And with those last words on her head, everything faded into nothing.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke had been walking home to his headquarters on an investigation party with his subordinates when he found a lump of maroon yukata buried in the snow. Intrigued by his own curiousness, he decided to kneel before the odd scene. With the blizzard constantly blowing in his ears he touched the yukata, and was surprised to find it to be quite – solid.

Urahara wasn't captain of the 12th division for nothing. Her recognized the solidness to be human. So he gently turned the body over.

Urahara's eyes shifted uncomfortably. He was looking at a little ordinary girl, half frozen in the blizzard. Her lips blue, her eyes closed with snowflakes stuck on her eyebrows and eyelids, her cheeks showed purple shades, her hands frozen and bloody, and the tips of her hair frozen.

He averted his eyes from her hands and looked into the snow where he found more patches of blood, and then to the gates where her blood was signatured there.

Without anymore shilly-shallying, Urahara lifted her light body in his arms and took her with him.

* * *

When Hinamori's eyes fluttered open, all she could see was grayish black. And then slowly, as her eye muscles rejoined and reflexed, everything became clearer. She was staring at a lacquered wooden ceiling. The next thing she did was tilting her head sideways. She realized she had been sleeping under a deliciously thick blanket, and supported by a warm white futon and a snuggly pillow. Someone had removed her yukata and replaced them with a more substantial white one.

But where is she?

"Hey stupid."

Hinamori's eyes fluttered open in an instant. If there was a time when her heart could stop beating out of shock, then this was one of those times.

Beside her, sitting in a totally nonchalant way with his legs propped up against one another, was the one and only, shiro nii-san. Alive. Breathing. Talking.

Smiling.

Hinamori had made a promise back then when she fumbled desperately for help in the snow, that she'd never cry again. Solely for his sake. But right now she'd have to call herself a liar for not keeping her promise. Tears pooled down her beautiful eyes before coming down her cheeks in a steady stream of beautiful glinting fluid.

He is alive. He's safe. He's okay. He's there with her. He's all she needed.

Hinamori closed her eyes and felt her heart slowly being devoured by the extreme rush of relief. She didn't know what to do without him. He had become such an important existence to her. All this time she thought of losing him. And now he's back with her, miraculously. She didn't quite know how else to react. Crying was her natural talent from the start. And with encouragements like these, she just got better.

"Don't cry, you stupid."

Which, paradoxically, just triggered more of those tears.

Hearing him speak, to her. Hearing him with his usual sarcasm, as if nothing changed –

" Your face looks so weird crying."

Hinamori didn't fight back against his remark, and when he pinched her both cheeks with his thumbs and point fingers. But it was the next thin he did that startled her.

He leaned over her, and, clearing her bangs away, gently pressed his lips on her forehead.

The single trice healed all her wounds. The wounds on her body, the wounds in her heart. Everything.

And, feeling his warm breath on her forehead as he pulled away, she was grateful they found each other. More grateful than ever.

"See? Your face looks so weird."

Hinamori's eyes winced in overwhelming feelings she couldn't describe. A part of her was beyond happy, and yet she still find her hear occupied with feelings that are even closer to the urge to-

Hinamori's hands freed themselves from the blankets and reached out for his neck, grabbing him, hugging him in her small arms.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened for a small fraction of second. And then he smiled. A smile only for her.

And she sobbed quietly on his chest.

"Baka."

Urahara had only slid the door to his office when he saw that the half frozen girl he rescued out of curiosity from the crouching winds was already up and awake and cradled silently in the silver haired boy's embrace. So he decided to let them be, and slid the door back to its original state. And sighing, he left his own building, thinking of actually doing such act to a certain sexy long haired and tanned goddess.

After rescuing her small body from the predatory blizzard outside, he resorted to reading her mind. The simplest way all shinigamis would do to trace tracks and clues of a non respondent or unconscious subject. And that's where the 12th division captain found memories of an incredibly fast paced tale about another shinigami he'd very much like to comprehend himself, and a very strong need to save the bare existence of this soul, so he obliged to her will, thinking that by doing so he would definitely acquire more info about this certain shinigami.

He could always question them later. He had pretty good questions in his mind, after all. Like how come he's got a captain of the 10th division mark sitting on his back in such a carefree way while soul society has already got one? And how on earth a kid like that have such an incredibly ridiculous amount of spirit power?

He will question him later. And the girl too, if needed.

The image of him holding the little girl tightly in his arms flashed across his mind.

He will not do them any harm. There was something about them that activates his conscience and urged him to help them.

He will just, ask questions.

* * *

Her russet eyes rolled into action. Same wooden colored tiles. Checkered wooden windows. On her right she saw a desk filled with papers and tinkling silver instruments she's ever seen before. And the room was huge, so this can't be rukongai.

What is this plac3e?

An office?

Hinamori blinked, and all she could see was white. She buried her head deeper in his chest. He was wearing white, the color balancing inwardly to his hair.

"Shiro nii-san? You're okay.You're …. Okay."

Hinamori meant not for her voice to stutter like that, but she couldn't help it. He was okay. After all she's done. He's okay. After her failure. He's okay.

"Of course I'm okay, you baka. I've always been okay."

_-whenever you're around. _

He added in his head, as he moved his right hand to her head, comforting her.

"But you, you were… not breathing, Shiro nii-san. I thought you were-"

"Dead?"

* * *

(flashback)

Hitsugaya blinked to the warm yellowish sunray teasing his eyes. Urahara brought his legs together on the carpeted wooden floor of his quarters, motioning the white haired boy to not strain himself to get out of his futon. Hitsugaya shifted his gaze sideways, and noticed his black shinigami clothes folded neatly into place next to his haori. Next to them, nestled in a thin blanket, was his zanpakutou.

"_That was a very dangerous thing you've been through back then, shinigami-san."_

_Hitsugaya faces the other way, and came face to face with the one and only Urahara Kisuke, captain of the 12__th__ divison bureau. Who looked not less different than the flamboyant and nonchalant guy he knew, and who would surely not recognize him. At least not until another 50 to 70 years. This might proceed harder and way more complicated than he thought._

_Hitsugaya ran his palm to his forehead, as if checking his body temperature._

" _May I have the honor to know what a shinigami like you were doing in such a place?"_

_Hitsugaya weighed his options. Urahara was no namby pamby guy, if he had somehow came to his rescue, he might have already at least filled his own head with a thing or two about him. So when he found no records of him, considering that by this time of year, he had not exacty – existed, yet, it could be implied that- well, no lies can trick him._

"_Where is she?"_

"_Safe, under my wing."_

"_I need to see her."_

"_That goes for later. I assure you, she's safe and –"_

_Urahara severed his sentence in mid air._

_Sudden chill had mortifyingly occupied the room. Urahara smiled, and then looked to the white haired boy's snarling, growling eyes._

_A dragon, no doubt._

"_I just need to ask a few questions before that."_

"_Make it fast."_

"_Why did you suppress your spirit power? Why didn't surrender yourself to soul society? Why did a shinigami like you have to live in rukongai."_

'_I'd attract too much attention."_

"_From the rukongai villagers?"_

"_From them. And from your people."_

_They were silent for a while, before the white haired by continued ._

"_- and that bastard hollow."_

_Urahara removed his winter protection coat. Could he possibly be talking about the same hollow he's been trying to track down for seven consecutive months?_

"_But seven months. You can't suppress them that long. No one can."_

_Urahara looked down on his heels. His mind was spinning. How did a kid like him get such monstrous spirit power?_

"_I believe you do know the consequences of you suppressing your spirit power?"_

"_That it breaks loose into a lunatic blizzard like this, you mean?"_

"_In a way of saying, yeah."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ara - But why? Even if the rukongaians find out about you, or us, we'd just question you, or probably even recruit you, you can be our next once in a thousand years tale-"_

"_I had to. If I didn't-"_

_Hitsugaya took one invisible gulp down his throat, anger flaring in his eyes.._

"_-I'd hurt her."_

_Urahara was quiet for a while, before he spoke again, in a more serious manner._

"_Who exactly are you? Why aren't you in soul society when you're a shinigami?"_

"_Look Urahara-"_

"_And how did you know my name?"_

_-And address me without my title?_

"_Listen, Urahara. I know things you don't. And you know things I don't. I'll spill everything out. Later. Right now I have to make sure she's safe."_

Hinamori was silent. She couldn't bear thinking about the very word itself. Especially when she think it could happen to him.

"Momo. I'm not gonna die, okay?"

I can't die. I have you.

I won't die.

Hinamori lifted her head up and looked at him in the eyes, a small, worried pout dangling on her lips.

"Promise?"

The glinting chestnut colored eyes, the rosy cheeks wet with tears, the slightly swollen lips. Momo –

"Promise."

Hinamori still fixed her eyes on his. But it's different now. She was looking at him with eyed filled with happiness. And then she returned to his hug. Where she belongs, and always will.

* * *

"You mean this hollow has the power to transfer souls through time?"

Hitsugaya stayed silent. He was waiting for the next impact.

"That explains the massive disappearances. So all these people are stranded somewhere in different time continuums?"

"Most likely."

"Damn, what're they gonna come up with next? Hollows that can devour planets?"

Urahara took a while to get his hands out of his pocket.

"So what's the future like?"

"As it always is."

"Good answer."

"Don't tell anyone about this."

Urahara looked into the younger boy's brilliant jade green eyes.

"I will fix it."

"I'll help you."

Urahara shoved his hands back into his pocket and walked away.

"Besides, what will Yama-jii do when he finds out that there's a better 10th division in store?"

Urahara no yatsu. He never changed.

So what's the future like, huh?

He'll be carving them with his own hands.

But one thing he knows for sure.

He will come back. It is his destiny.

* * *

a/n:

urahara no yatsu --- urahara, that guy..

there! I said it, a way to help hitsugaya find a way to go back to where he came from! Hohohoho. Oh, and thank you so much for the lovely, lovely reviews guys, you rock! How did urahara rescue hitsu again? Well, that's where your imagination soar, guys. My version is that he went through the storm and picked him up to his quarters, then he managed to find something to block hitsu's ridiculous amount of spirit power, and keep it under its master's control. Urahara is, after all, the captain of the 12th Division. And in case you guys forget, he's a much better captain than that slimy foul grime of a Mayuri. But you guys can come up with something better, eh?


	15. The Chase

Disclaimer : I don't own bleach. If I had the mirror of erased though, I think I would most likely be seeing hitsugaya in it. And yes… I am a huge fan of harry potter… and that's one of the resons why it took so long to update this fic…please do forgive this lowly writer…

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 15

The chase

* * *

The setting sun glowed blood red above the cottony snow, the crimson hue strictly outlined by the ivory white horizon of snow. Almost like it's trying to outcolor and the lingering snow to shame. Coldness stirred and intensified as the sun slowly returned to its bedchamber, leaving the whole soul society deprived of its prior heat source. 

"Take it."

Three human outlines were standing out there in the snow, their feet deep within the snow. The two of them were clad in absolute black topped with a flittery white coat, and the last of them, was dressed in dark red, a protective winter coat wrapped around her tiny little shoulders. She was staring at the tallest man in their group. At his outstretched hands that bore a medium sized box wrapped in green . She seemed to be contemplating her reaction when he spoke again.

"It's nabe. Careful it's hot."

"Eh?"

The little girl looked at the man. He was tall, much taller than her, he could even be more than twice her height. And he stood there, towering above her, handing her the box of food.

"Eat it together."

"Urahara you –"

The other person beside her, who has inwardly stayed silent and put until now, stirred and revealed his glinting green eyes as a sign of slight annoyance. Compared to the other man, this boy is vaguely shorter, yet considerably flaring with attitude.

Not paying any attention to the third person, the tall man droned on.

"If he refuses, just shove the spoon into his mouth."

And, ignoring the death glare currently bestowed upon him, Urahara slipped his lips near enough to her little ears and muttered words only for her.

"_He'll like it."_

And with that he gently cushioned the green covered box in her hands and resumed his former stance.

"And one more thing, Hitsugaya-kun."

The addressed boy winced at the sound of his own name. He never liked it when anybody mentioned him without his title.

Everybody that is, except her.

"I have temporarily suppressed your reiatsu, the way you wanted me to. And as I have said, this will result in a few slightly7 powerless days."

"Urahara."

"yes?"

"I know."

"Of course."

The little girl eyed the boy curiously. And then before she even had time to comprehend what in the world just happened to her, she was already soaring in the sky, the wind blowing sweet feather light kisses in her cheeks and her ears, setting her hair in a free fluid motion.

When she opened her eyes, however, she realized she was no longer on te ground, but on the back of one enormous ice dragon, sailing away mightily in the blue, away from the towering and lofty walls of the court of pure souls, back to where she came from, back to where she belonged.

Hinamori looked around. Her eyes trying to locate the boy. He wasn't there with her.

"So I'll see you. Urahara."

"I'll be seeing you."

The silver haired boy nodded, and disappeared in a 10 stride sprint, before leaping into the sky, dashing past the still air next to his faithful and majestic ice dragon. Flying next to her.

Back in the ground, the tall man was now joined by one higly curvaceous figure. She was walking towards him, striding her long legs fast and neat, her long black hair blowing in the wind behind her.

"Kisuke."

Came her strong, independent voice.

"Who was that boy?"

Urahara smiled a sweet crooked smile, and answered.

"That, love, is our next once in a thousand years gift,"

The death goddess turned to look at him in the eye. But apparently he wasn't finished talking.

"And that-"

He pointed to the small, slowly disappearing dot in red, comfortably snuggled on the great dragon's back.

"-is his once in a million years gift."

* * *

Morning peeked inside the shabby little creaks of the warmly battered snow covered house, sending little dots of light scattered all over the interior. The white blankets, the wooden floors, the dusty fireplace in the middle, even smearing the warm light all over two sleeping figures tightly wrapped in blankets. Not far from where they were huddled, sat two porcelain bowls with two sets of chopsticks jutting out from the edge of the small, basin like bowl. 

Hinamori opened her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position. Her eyes immediately found the existence if one very glittering floor, burning bright from the many minuscule sunlight blown in from the creaks of the wall. Soon, she found herself tracing the source of light. Her eyes grew wider.

It's the sun.

She leapt out of the messy bundle of balnkets and dashed to the door, not bothering to lessen the amount of racket she was making. Looking back to see the other figure in the room, she placed her fingers on the frame of the sliding door, and with an excited heave, pushed it aside in one drive.

Behold, a new world awaits.

Standing there halfway in and out of the door, her eyes were immediately reduced into pretty slanting slits by the powerful sun. But it still didn't stop them from doing what they do best. The snow was sparkling under the sun, illuminated by its golden ray. The snow carpet looked more like a flowing river of cotton white liquid than ever, only that it's glittering, and moving, when it's actually stationary.

They're melting, the ice and snow, shading off different flamboyant colors of the sun light everywhere.

Hitsugaya had been awake since Hinamori started sitting but he fecided to keep still, atching her as she made her way to the door, sliding it open and raining him with blinding white light and silently gazing at the chanigin of the season, the break of winter and the brink of-

"Spring! It's spring! Shiro nii-san! Wake up!"

Hinamori came flopping up his bed and tugged his pillow away from under his head, sending it crashing against the floor.

With an ignorant scowl, he yelled.

"Oi!"

He ran his hand to the back of his head, rubbing the place which contacted involuntarily with the floor.

"Get off me, Momo!"

Hitsugaya obviously had no intention of saying these words because the next thing he did was swipe Hinamori off his stomach, bringing her down to his bed, his hands fighting her excited ones. A smile blossomed at the end of his lips.

"It's spring! It's spring!"

Hinamori, too, was obviously oblivious to the fact that she was being pinned to the bed, and was playing a game of rough fist fight with him.

"I know. Get your sandals."

"What?"

"I'm chasing you outside."

Hitsugaya waited. Hinamori's hand ceased wrestling playfully against his. It took a couple more seconds for her to realize what he meant. And as soon as she did, she dashed out of the door right away, squealing in delight.

Once outsidem feeling the slightly cold snow melting under her weight, she slipped, slif, and skidded away from the hut. But as she walked backwards, with her eyes dtaring at the hut and its surropundings, her back bumped to something alive.

Hinamori turned around at once. No way.

He was already there, a snicker hanging on his unbelievably appealing face.

Hinamori turned and sprinted to the opposite direction where she halted clumsily after a big leaps, and almost knocked face first into a tree which she later used as a hiding place.

"You're not catching me!"

Her own voice echoed around the leaves and the snow covered trees. She was almost giggling, but she did well to hold her breath behind the huge tree bark. She would not reveal herself. At least not now.

"_As a matter of fact, I am."_

Hinamori knew her heart had skipped a beat for a one second interval in which he said these words out loud. She was so shocked she felt more blood than necessary rushed to her heart to relieve the surprise. She slowly peeked to her right, and saw a tuft of pointy silver hair jutting ito view.

No. Way.

Just as these words crossed her head, Hinamori heard a gentle rustle of clothes against tree bark, and suddenly she was staring at a pair of brilliant jade green eyes. He was already there, looking at her with slight boredom in his eyes.

And in one quick fluid motion, he grabbed her little arms, and heaved her small body on his back, bringing her arms around his neck.

Slightly startled by his behaviour, Hinamori let out a low gasp when her body left the snowy grounds and landed comfortably on his back. And now, with her arms around his neck, Hinamori came to one single thought.

He's …. Warm.

Warmer than anything she's ever touched and known.

She rested her head against his back. Something he'll never get tired of.

"I can never hide from you, can I?"

Unknown to her, his lips curved into a handsome smile.

_No, Momo. It was always you who never tried to hide from me._

_You keep showing up in my life. Don't stop._

* * *

The first day of spring is never too noticeable at first sight. But it's there, poking your nose with the scent of melting snow, tickling your ears with new sounds lost at winter, seducing your skin with a milder blow of wind, and waking up your entire body, as though you never had any winter. 

Very few things winter took from them, yet they're still going to miss the presence of snow. And another year to go until they can finally be reunited.

Yet endless new discoveries await at spring's door. Waiting to be found. Waiting to be touched.

An enchanting paradoxical contradiction.

For seasons change. Yet they will come back eventually, in the very same way.

True, they wouldn't be seeing anymore snow by tomorrow, or by the day after tomorrow, but they will be pleased with the arrival of budding fresh fruits, blooming colorful flowers, and many other exotic delicacies spring's got to offer.

Things come and go. But they will never cease to exist. Life is a circle, its neverending. And it's unbreakable.

There's no beginning, and there's no end.

But to him, she was his beginning, and will always be. And if anyone ever asks for his end, it will never come. As long as she's with him. He will know no end.

"Let's go fishing."

Hinamori blinked. Partially because of the bright sun, but mostly because of what she heard.

"But the lake's till half frozen!"

Their feet have carried them to a sparkling, slowly melting lake. Its water currents just visible under the last layer of ice fighting to hold on on its surface.

"So?"

"How're we going to do that?"

Hinamori eyed the ice still covering the river. It looked pretty solid, even though it's currently being rammed hard by the rebelling river water underneath.

"We? No. Hyourinmaru's doing it for us."

"How?"

"You'll see."

Hitsugaya reached out right hadn to his back, grabbing hold of his sword handle, Unsheathing it.

Hinamori felt her eyes sting from the sudden wind that was blown straight at her face from the giant movement of the colossal ice dragon, so she closed it momentarily. And instantly regretted doing so when she had her eyes back open.

She had missed the whole thing. The spectacular dive. All she managed to catch was a glimpse of some part of hyourinmaru's tail before it disappeared into the icy layer of the river. The truth is, the ice dragon has successfully lurched out and div ed headfirst into the half frozen, half cracking river. And amazingly, the surface of the lake didn't crack, it lay there, as smooth as ever. As if the dragon had not just plunged through the top ice layer. As if Hyourinmaru had plunged through nothing and dived into the river. As if it did not just penetrate a two feet deep solid chunk of ice.

"How did-"

But Hitsugaya merely smiled.

"Just wait here."

Then he looked up. And Hinamori suddenly wished she had had a dragon of her own. Hyourinmaru's big face occupied so much space that it nearly blocked all sunlight from her. And, what's more, it had its jaw suspended to reveal 7, Hinamori counted, lively fishes, popping an jolting against the inside of his mouth.

"Wow."

Hitsugaya let it lower his head towards her. Hinamori looked at him questioningly.

"Go on. Take the fishes. He's not going to bite.'

Hinamori looked at the silver eyes of the dragon, and it edged closer to her. Slowly, Hinamori slid one hand into its mouth. It felt colder than she expected, almost like when you got your fingers stuck on ice, and retrieved, bringing a struggling live fish tugging for it's the freedom on its tail.

Hinamori was smiling as she held up the fish to his view.

"Shiro nii-san, let's have a gri-"

But Hinamori never got to finish her sentence.

Hitsugaya had snatached her from the ground in a lithe, almost invisible movement, and kicked off the ground in one mighty leap. He kept her head closed in on his chest, holding the back her head with his hand.

And somehow Hinamori knew why he did that.

A blood curdling blast shot from the ground, stabbing her eardrums with such force that Hinamori felt them throb painfully. The sound didn't stop there. Next came the unmistakable sound of ice, breaking, ripping, crashing , smashing and colliding, shattering into thousands of unidentifiable pieces. That must've been the layer if ice covering the river. Whatever blew up the ground now must've decided on something bigger. And amidst all the noise and fear, Hinamori heard a loud roar of two creatures she knew too well to ignore. One of them, a high, assuring roar of wise anger and protection, belonged to _his_ ice dragon. And the other-

She dug closer to hi s chest. Now she knew that her fears were confirmed.

Slowly, gruesome images started to from its way into her head, reminding her of the livid memories she had endured not to recall. Those bloodshot eyes, the pulsating veins near the slit like nose, the plastic like ears which were stretched beyond recognition, the mask, and the size of the hollow itself-

The other, the long rattling sore bellow that sounded closer to the filthiest possible roar of disgust you can hear, belonged to that – thing.

The sound of both roars glided in and out of her ears. Sometimes Hyourinmaru's roar would sound stronger, while other times, it seemed, the only roar dominating the sky was its nasty mocking one.

Hinamori had no idea what was going on. All she could see was his black clothes against her eyes. Nothing else. But she knew they were moving, leaping somewhere. She knew he kept running, and never looked back. She knew the thing was following them, and Hyourinmaru was trying to stop it. But she had no idea where they were going. And what they were supposed to do.

These questions rolled and shifted inside her mind. She dare not ask him. Not in a situation like this.

A yelp of pain suddenly rang in her ears. Hinamori clutched tighter to his clothes. It was Hyourinmaru this time. And he didn't sound too good.

_Will he be okay?_

_Will he be able to fight it off?_

_Will we be okay?_

Hyourinamru gave another high pitched shuddering bark of pain. It teared against the fabrics of hope she had been growing inside her like knife against water.

_Hyourinmaru. Be okay. Please be okay._

And then all of a sudden. Hinamori felt a slight pressure adding itself into her small trembling hands. A pressure she identified as his own hand pressed against her own.

"_He'll be okay. He's a lot stronger than it."_

Inside, Hitsugaya was fuming with rage close to the degree of inferno. As he focused to keep his shunpo mode on rooftops and rocks, his mind traveled to what the 12th division captain had told him.

_Suppressing his reiatsu would mean being significantly powerless for a couple of days._

_Dammit._

_Why does this has to happen when he at least expected it to?_

He was still holding her hand in his. He's not letting go. Not until they're safe.

His vision stretched miles ahead, scanning for caves, curves on rocks, empty houses, valleys, rock formations, anything. And then his eyes spotted it. A place where they could hide.

"Hinamori."

He began.

"Fling your arms around my neck. Don't look to the back. Keep your eyes closed."

Hitsugaya waited for a moment as the little girl moved slowly, and flung her arms the way he wanted her too. He's going to need both hands for this.

"Hold on just a bit more, okay?"

And with that, he doubled back the opposite way, heading straight towards the revolting creature, pelting his way through the sky.

"HADOU NO 371 : HELL BLAZE!"

From every direction, fire began to form, and shot pelting towards the being, grabbing it by its eerie eight limbs, tying them in one burning mass of smoke. At first its eyes swelled and bulged as the shock and revelation hit, but then the swelling of its eyes evolved into something more severe. It looked like its eyes, both the pair on the actual head, and the bloodshot pair hanging down its dead chicken like second head, were pushed out of their sockets, revealing icky pulsating maroon veins popping its way onto its iris.

The blazing inferno soon spread, eating away all its body and slowly creeping up to its second head, now distorted and more repugnant than ever due to the flaming hell that was sent to it. It thrashed and kicked and roared. But the fire didn't cease. It just continued spreading to its body, sending it twirling in a thousand daggers of sharp, searing hot pain. It was writhing, screaming, but nothing can free it off the flame. Fire was burning its slit like eyes into black. Its transformation visible from its sickening green, to crimson and bloodshot, and finally to burnt, ash black. Just like the fire that didn't stop, its howls and groans didn't stop either. They heightened, as pieces of it's stomach-turning skin started to peel themselves off it's flesh, and fell down to the ground, like burnt membrane or bits of thick elephant skin dipped in petrol.

The air smelled of its repellent burnt flesh. A mixture of rotten maggots and firewood rolled into one heavy thick black smoke, penetrating its way into their lungs, forcing their noses to sting and burn at the very same time.

Hitsugaya could've looked back and enjoy a bit of victory, but he was a lot wiser than that. He needed to make use of the time he bought them to make it to the place he had to. This was his only chance, he's got to make it. And in the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Not more than a microsecond later he reappeared, Hinamori securely fastened to his chest. Not in the creature's line of view, not in Hyorinmaru's line of view either. In fact, he's where no one would notice him to be.

Having dealt with ice his entire life. He immediately recognized the features of this hiding place like the back of his own hand. It was considerably the only option they had, considering his condition right now, and by far, the best.

Kneeling down, he unclasped her grip around his neck and lowered her to the ground, bringing her body leaning against a wall of ice around a protective curve in the icy cave. Once she had her back glued to the ice wall, Hitsugaya placed his one hand on her her shoulders, and his other hand went looking for her hands. He found them. They were shaking. He held them.

Being underneath a big bulk of glacier wasn't so bad. It, for one, allowed him to neutralize his smell with the very ice itself, making sure to confuse the hollow. To put it short, he'd never be found here. And if he couldn't be found here, so couldn't she. Her reiatsu was as faint as a butterfly in the storm. Not to him, of course. He'd be able to locate and pinpoint her exact location from thousands of miles away, and pick up her spirit power in a sea of tens of thousands of people at once. But to the hollow, her reiatsu was as insignificant as a mere pebble in a treasure coven full of gold and rubies and emeralds.

The only problem was, it was barely winter anymore. And the sun was already out, barring its powerful heat wave towards any surviving ice available. They would not be able to hold it for long down there. And being in such a weakened state, he couldn't bring himself to refreeze the entire bulk of glacier.

"You okay?"

He asked her. His eyes searching her face, looking for any sign of pain, of hurt, of any slight discomfort, no matter how small.

Her lovely brown eyes were swimming in uncertainty before she stifled an answer.

"Where are we?"

"We're under a glacier. It wouldn't be able to find us here."

Hinamori shifted uncomfortably under his grip.

"Are you hurt?"

Hinamori looked at him.

"Shiro nii-san, I'm scared."

Hitsugaya noticed the tremble on her lips as she said this. He held her closer to him, now removing her back from the ice wall and securing his arms around her.

"It's okay. I'm with you, you baka."

Hinamori couldn't find the meaning of his words extremely helpful, but somehow it did a great job loosening a tight, almost undoable knot of trepidation crumpled together in her stomach.

He felt warm. And resting her cheeks against his built chest, and leaning her head to his burly shoulders was forever a blessing. A bliss. A moment of surrealism she once thought she'd never feel, not even in her wildest dreams. She spent a lifetime caged, fighting away loneliness and sorrow. But he came an took her old life away from her. Now all those painful memories are gone, and never remembered. They lay on the corner of her mind, dusty, its pages untouched. It seemed so long ago… all those torments and unfairness she once befriended.

"Shiro nii s-"

She stopped abruptly. He had put his palm on her lips, muffling away her voice.

"Sshh-"

The urgency in his tone tongue tied her tongue to the ceiling of her mouth. She understood at once. She was not to make any sound.

So she didn't budge. Not even when he pulled her closer to his body.

He had his head turned to the back, his eyes searching wildly at the almost translucent ice surface high above them. A second later she found what he had been looking at. A grotesque, flesh like flash of red drifted in and out of view from the world out there. They were, for now, safe under the barricade of ice. But it didn't look like it'd last long.

Hinamori noticed its bloodshot eyes flicker left and right, trying to locate them from the window of a six foot deep glacier.

_Will he be able to see them?_

_Will he break down the ice?_

_Will it eat them alive?_

Hinamori's heart thudded so wildly that she felt it could bust her ribcage any second. Fear was gripping her intestines like acid.

_What are they going to do?_

The silver hair of Hitsugaya stayed still. Very still. Almost like a statue. A sign that he, too, wasn't letting it easy for the hollow. He will not, for one, let the creature know if their hiding place. Only his eyes moved, focusing and refocusing on several different spots of the insides of the glacier. The hollow obviously had been stupid enough to not notice the small crack on the side of the huge bulk they used as an entrance.

Now he needed only one thing. A way out. They couldn't stay there any longer. It might notice them any second now, for all he knew.

And, Hitsugaya noticed, the glacier was melting. Not because of the sun, but from the fire that garbage of a creature is breathing to the ice.

_Dammit. It's got fire? Since when had it gotten this strong and persistent?_

Hinamori was shaking now. The fear still unrelenting to let go of her internal organs. Now it was joined by the icy chill down her spine and shoulders, the ice was melting slowly on her back. She could feel the stab of small drops of ice climbing down from her head, to her shoulders, and all the way down to her chest and to her back.

Hitsugaya pulled her further from the ice wall slowly, and hugged her even tighter. HE observed the creature slowly. It was still busy running here and there, burning fire everywhere on the outer sirface of the glacier. Soon, he was sure, it will manage to puncture a gaping hole, or crack the whole glacier bulk into two.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

Hitsugaya took her arms and fastened them around his neck again, and he whispered

"Whatever you do, keep your face and your body safe against me, okay Momo?"

Hinamori nodded. Not sure why. But she nodded.

Hitsugaya shot a reassuring look at her before pressing her head gently to his chest.

"Hold on tight."

And off they went.

She didn't feel anything. Not even when he took off from the ground. Not even when they shattered the glacier surface with a force equivalent to that of a lightning. Not even when she could hear ice shards flying next to her ears. She kept her nod. She stayed with him. Protecting herself.

And, not even when she heard the loud bone rattling noise of pure hatred and revenge fill the air around her.

All she could feel was his hand, gripping her with the exact pressure of comfort. It seemed like his grip on her hands, was the only thing in the world that mattered.

It was then that she heard another loud promising roar. Hyourinmaru was back. A substance of hope began to swell inside her.

Hinamori forgot to keep her promise. She took her head from his chest and glanced at the scene they were leaving behind from his back. At once her hope faded into nothing. Lilke a balloon being popped by a sharp needle.

She ducked in time to avoid one big shard of rock replacing the space of her left eye socket. More rocks flew around her, speeding and rocketing in a deadly speed. She could feel him shifting and leaping away, dodging as many of them as he could. But the attack continued.

_Where did the stones come from?_

Hinamori closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She was scared. Beyond scared. But wait. She spun her instincts as she heard another rock missing her by inches. They didn't sound like rocks at all. They sounded like-

_Ice._

Hinamori opened her eyes.

Hyourinmaru was being destroyed as she stared, in horror, open mouthed, torn from limb to limb to shiny pieces of silver ice. Unable to believe that she's not asleep and dreaming a very bad nightmare, Hinamori screamed.

Hyourinmaru. The mighty ice dragon. Hyourinmaru. A thousand pieces of Hyourinmaru.

But her mind came to a sudden halt when she heard him gasp in pain.

An ice shard has got his left arm, gashing a deep wound into his flesh. She could see the blood prickling down faster than ever. Hinamori couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. A piece of Hyourinmaru –

_Inside his master's flesh._

The hollow gave one ear splitting roar, and something inside her chest lurked to life. Something with indescribable force of hatred. Something she never knew existed in her.

But his grasp on her coiled her down. They need to focus on their survival first. Or else hyourinmaru would be in vain.

But next came a swipe so sudden, so impulsive, rapid, and unexpected, that he nearly had her out of his grip on avoiding it. They were close now, the hollow and the shinigami. Almost neck to neck. It, firing balls of fire when he, swiftly moving on his shunpo mode, dodges most of them. Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched in pain as he felt the back of his feet catch the burning pain of the fireball.

Hitsugaya was racking his brain.

_Dammit_. With hinamori clutched tightly on his chest, he could barely attack that thing.

They had no other option.

He stared for a split second at the wide open forest drenched in slowly melting snow below him. This had to be it.

And he plunged down. Without warning, without no more hesitations.

Hinamori felt her stomach under several tons of pressure before they returned into the normal state a few seconds later. When she finally regained the control over her digestion system though, she realized they were in the middle of an unspokenly beautiful forest of blue trees, all shining in the light of the noon sun, slowly melting, slowly dissolving.

But before she had the chance to look around, they were already on the move again. Hinamori was sure she saw the place where they landed burst in flames a fraction of second after they took off before it disappeared out of her vision.

_What is it with this hollow?_

_Why does it want them so bad?_

They were moving, fleetingly, hastily, yet amazingly – without disrupting any leaves or twigs or branches in the forest. Hinamori had no idea what he was doing. But whatever it was, it didn't make any sound. Hinamori kept her eyes closed shut. Her eyes were spinning, and her head was swimming in uncertain blurry colors. The speed they were currently in, has beaten the speed of her sensory and neuron system. Before her nerves could successfully deliver the images her eyes projected into her brain, those images were already replaced with new ones, giving her nerves no time to breathe and thus, sending them screaming for the word 'stop'.

Somewhere in the forest she chose not to see, the hollow gave a loud scowling bark. And then it all happened in the blink of an eye. Hinamori heard a split second loud crash and then she was slipping away from, falling to the pointy twigs and branches on the ground, plummeting to sharp rocks and pebbles which, she was sure, would be more than happy to have a taste of her blood.

She opened her eyes.

And found her body in a place with enough light to see that you couldn't see anything.

Her body vibrated tremulously when she tried to get up. A prickly pain on her left shoulders warned her of the huge amount of blood she was losing. At first Hinamori sat there, with nothing but a bleeding shoulder, and an injured arm. Not a clue. Not a sight.

Hinamori contracted her eye muscles and forced them to see in the minimal light in wherever she was right now. But no matter where she looked, it seemed as if she hadn't even opened her eyelids. Everything looked black, and eternally black. She even tried to make sure that her eyelids were really opened, and got her answer as a biting pain in her eyes where her fingers had poked them.

A few more moments passed, in which she tried to force her vision, until at some extent Hinamori identified a faint white dot way up above her head.

Then she understood.

The ground was soft in here, almost, too soft to be soil. So she couldn't possibly have injured herself on the fall. She must've fallen down from that white dot – no- small hole from the ceiling of this –

Hinamori looked around. It all made sense now.

She was in a huge black void of a cave.

The blow had blown her off from him, and somehow sent her here through that small opening on the top of the cave.

Hinamori took a while to measure the distance between the hole on the ceiling of the cave and the place where she sat with all the light she was allowed.

That was high.

Thank God the soil was soft, or else she would've broken at least 5 bones.

The ground was soft. Soft. Like a-

Wait. What was that?

Her small fingers had touched something while she brushed her hands on the ground, trying to feel it's durability. But what met her fingers wasn't soft soil. It was –

One human finger.

Hinamori's eyes widened. She wanted to scream. She had to. But she couldn't.

In an instant Hinamori gathered her limbs and curled herself into a tiny ball, creating her own personal safe space. She suddenly became so aware of the darkness surrounding her. What was she doing there? She's got to get out!

Everything suddenly became so overwhelming now. The silence pricked and stabbed her eardrums like a parade of deadly sword swooshing sounds. The silence that ticked life away. Even hearing her own heartbeat sent her stomach in a rollercoaster ride of fear.

The wind blowing inside her ears suddenly sounded like a dying person screaming for help, and the back of her neck suddenly felt as if somebody was constantlu caressing them in an uncomfortably cold way.

She was scared. Beyond scared. So scared she can no longer scream. So scared thatshe allowed fear to ice her insides with a cold, steel metal surface sending her spine with endless electrocution of cold and paranoia.

What is out there?

Hinamori got up and started to run. Her own foot steps sounded like anything right now. Anything but comforting. Plus she had nowhere to run, nowhere to see.

Tears and high-pitched rasps of breath had long since escaped her eyes and her lips.

_No._

_No._

_Let me get out of this place._

_Get me out of this place._

She could feel something around her.

Not seeing, not hearing, not feeling anything else than fear spreading and splashing inside her entire internal organs, Hinamori tripped down something hard, and stumbled, face first into something alive-

And moving.

And she screamed a scream longer than any other scream she had ever produced. A scream of unspeakable terror beyond any imagination a girl like her would ever have.

Hinamori had nopt been sure what exactly it was she saw on the ground. But it was staring back at her.

Eyes like hollow white orbs with bloodshot mark and pallid veins popping out of the eye ball.

Eyes which were spinning in a complete circle, giving her a complete view of rotten, greenish bluish veins.

And a face so crooked, so deformed, so slashed and torn that it revealed more gaping holes of the insides of the skull rather than the face itself.

And cheeks with less flesh a dead rat would have, in the color of a crimson burnt red. Some parts of them still even had skin dangling from them.

And the brain. Still pulsating in a weak jittery movement, with the juices flowing out, and even – in such darkness, glows red with fresh, warm sticky blood.

And then from every direction. Scabbed hands and arms began to grab for her.

* * *

A/n : 

Sorry for the very long wait fro this chapter. I guess I kinda find it hard to write now. Science class is totally sucking my life away. Well, cya in the next chapter… hopefully sooner than you expect….. so sorry……TT……but please do r&r ...thank you soo much for your lovely..lovely reviews for teh previous chapters guys... i owe it all to you..

p.s :nabe's a sort of food ,japanese people eat on winter days.it's usually made out of really hot soup and some noodles in it, with assorted beef or seafood stuff too.


	16. I'm Here

Disclaimer: This time, I DO own bleach, in my own pathetic way. Haha. No seriously. If only I were to possess shiro chan…………. Life……….would be a blessing.

a/n: yet another songfic from me to you...if you guys have evanescence's 'my immortal' it would be ebst to play it while reading teh specific part of this fic where i inserted the lyrics of the song...enjoy!

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 16

"I'm Here"

* * *

The fear she's fought to keep restricted within finally discharged off. Morphing almost as suddenly into searing acid-like panic, it ripped her heart out and burnt her entire veins in a fuming and raging way.

Hinamori screamed.

Not because of the ember she felt surging through her lungs and veins, but because she can no longer claim possession of her own limbs.

She didn't exactly know whose fingers those maggot ridden flesh were, nor did she know what exactly were they doing to her, but she felt her clothes being ripped and torn apart, leaving her skin open and prone to who knows what is lurking out there.

"NO!"

Hinamori was pulling, tugging, kicking, putting the most wffort her dim courage allowed her into screaming and tearing those bloody flesh covered bone from her bare skin.

But even screaming alone gets hard after awhile. Something was barricading her throat, making her choke for dear life. The lack of air burnt thousands of nerves stationed inside her esophagus and made her dram hands to her throat, trying to wrestle her air tunnel free.

Hinamori was in tears fighting for her freedom and consciousness when she screamed a silent scream.

There was nothing controlling the hands. They were moving on their own, keeping a slowly restricting grip around her already restricted neck, along with thirty or so other brownish pairs.

She was no longer in possession or in control of her limbs.

She was no longer in charge of her voice and thoughts.

_Might as well as die now._

Hinamori's eyes snapped open.

What the hell was that?

_It wouldn't be any longer now._

Hinamori let her jaws contract and emitted another silent, terrifed scream.

Whose voice was that? Ringing in her ears like that?

And suddenly there it was. The finishing blow.

A hand, bigger and paler than the most, with a sickening resemblance to that of a pile of rotten maggots molded into a pathetic excuse of a muscly arm. It came forward, displaying the quantity if blood smeared onto itself, and knocked the rest of the mutant arms aside.

And then the head came. The head she'd seen earlier. It was there to finish her off.

Something electrified her from the inside. This isn't it. She's not to die here.

Hinamori threw her lips a aprt, and was glad when her ears met her own screaming voice. She's got her control of her voice back. Now she's got to –

Keep resisting.

Hinamori screamed and kicked off , thrashed and yelled. But the more she seemed to fight, the thinner her chances of escaping became. She fought hard not to look at the hideous face, and focused on freeing herself from the grips of so many arms, but her strength had left her without her concern. Hinamori felt hot tears sear her cheeks as she felt dirty fingernails sink deeply into her neck. Screams escaped her body in the form of desperate outbursts. She was powerless.

Defenseless.

Something was pulling her clothes away from her. She fought to regain her consciousness. No. Stop it. STOP IT!

But the words only echoed on her mind.

Her body was far too numb to reply, and it let it slip away, ignoring the constant explosion of commands from her brain, revealing almost all of her body out in the open.

_Hinamori._

What was that? That voice earlier? Or something else?

_Hinamori._

Whatever that voice was it was attacking her, with more force and speed than ever before, it was so aggressive in hurtling itself towards her that the others backed away in an instant.

"Hinamori!"

She blocked her ears. It wasn't him. It can't be him.

"Hinamori! It's me!"

The struggle continues. She hurled more punches and kicks towards him.

"Hinamori! It's okay. It's me."

A momentary pause hung in the airin which Hinamori continued every feeble attempt to defend herself. Until Hitsugaya hugged her, silencing her cries, and drying up her fears. She gave in, with all that was left of her. And he cradled her, with all his cold exterior down, with all his self.

I'm here. No more darkness. No more fear.

I'm here.

* * *

Hitsugaya glanced down to the girl sleeping soundlessly against his chest. He ran his fingers and wrapped his haori more tightly around her small body, so that now bit of cold could bite her skin. But when he stood up, he noticed he was no longer alone.

His eyes canned the whole icy vicinity in one sweeping movement. He recognized who they were. Keeping a steady grip over the hilt of his zanpakutou, he sighed. This was unnecessary. He just needed to get out of here and find a safe place for her to recover.

He'll see. If they were willing to let him go, they can go unscathed themselves.

But if they won't, that's their own misjudgement.

Around a 30 meter radius from the where he was standing, black figures carrying almost identical blades begun to dissolve from nothingness. Behind trees, snowy rocks, some even seemed to materialize out of nothing. Shinigamis. More shingamis by the growing minute.

Hitsugaya unclasped his zanpakutou from the sheath, an act that triggered a simultaneous copy among the black clothed shinigamis around him.

So they weren't eilling to let him go that easily.

Hitsugaya ducked his head for a moment, treasuring the peaceful face of his sleeping Hinamori propped up against his chest. He was ready to fight. He will foght. For her.

But then out of the corners of his eyes he noticed a familiar caramel like, dark beige hair.

Urahara.

"Hitsugaya – san."

* * *

To others, the color of the setting sun, especially in th brink if a new spring resembles a good harves, like a tempting red hues of a feshly picked cherry. But to Hinamori, every color of sunset ever since he was snatched out of her life resembles blood. Crimson blood that bleeds frim her heart each time memories of him resurfaced.

She's been doing that for some time. Refusing, relenting, forsing herself to never remember him. But wasn't allowed to forget. Not allowed to remember, but not allowed to forget. The desperation that's overtaken her had led her to no choice but this act.

Hinamori glanced to the plate of watermelons she had just put on his desk.

**_I'm so tired of being here_**

Sitting on the verranda togeteher, eating red watermelons, occasikonally getting the seeds spat on her.

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**  
_

He had liked watermelons. And they both had had a great time eating them.

_**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**  
_

Hinamori stopped dead in her tracks. Waves and waves of locked up and buried memory came trhttling back to her in full speed, capsizing her, drowning her, choking her.

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
**_

She looked around, she could see him everywhere. Sitting in the desk, his hands moving gently with the brush. Standing by the door, waiting for her. Looking at her.

_**And it won't leave me alone**  
_

Hinamori ran both her hands to both sides of her head, crunching her skull, and applying massive forces so that she can regain conmtrol of herself.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**  
_

Hinamori fell to her knees. With her tears. With her tears.

_**When I cried you'd wipe away all of your tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

Your face it haunts 

What did he look like? Her mind doesn't dafre to remember, but is afraid to forget.

Did she forget?

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
**_

What was the color of his voice again? How did it sound? Why isn't he here?

What was her without him? An empty shell seeking for a refuge.

Hinamori ran out of his office, down three flights of steps in one major shunpo.

_**When I cried you'd wipe away all of your tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

And she kept running, not turning back. Her heart had been ripped apart, torn, and will never regain the same appearance sa before.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
**_

He was everywhere. Watching her as she sleeps, walking with her to her division office, and even now, running steadily with her.

_**When I cried you'd wipe away all of your tears  
When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears  
And you held my hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

She could no longer see. The tears had blinded her, like what the always did whenever the thought of him nudges the back of her head.

And she ran. And she ran. And she kept running.

-----------------------------------------------

The early spring horizon looked paler from Urahara's office, maybe because it's much to high up in the 11th floor. But the white haired boy cared not about how the view of the newborn spring looked. All he cared for was her, and her small, delicate body, who has just escaped the unholy presence of what was in that cave.

"You have been chasing the hollow too?"

Hitsugaya didn't answer right away. Too many things had happened. The chase. Hyourinmaru. The cave. Why on earth didn't Urahara arrive earlier?

"No."

"It seemed to have gained a quite bit of strength since I last encountered it. What do you reckon-"

Urahara paused and realized that the boy kneeling across the room, right next to a bed of white sheets might or might not be hearing him. The 12th division captain rolled his eyes.

But Hitsugaya did hear him, he just didn't act like he did. He was too busy staring at his sleeping Hinamori, at her fragile body, wrapped in 4th division's white patient robes. She looked good in white. She looked good in almost every color. Whatever color she wore, somehow they always complimented her big bright chestnut eyes.

"It's been eating more and more souls, that hollow. The place where we found you, was in fact, one of the place where he stored what was left of his prey-"

Hitsugaya's eyes softened as he watched Hinamori's eyes give a slight flutter.

"- Wretched souls soul society once used as reinforcements and research subjects, lonely souls, condemned ones, all the living hell in soul society you can find – is in there."

The light of the setting sun fell upon the room, flaming them all in a vibrant color of warm red and orange.

"Hitsugaya-san. May I have a word?"

Noticing the whole new level of seriousness on his tone, Hitsugaya averted his eyes from her to Urahara.

"I know a way to bring you back, and end all this chaos once and for all."

* * *

A/n :

And that's for today's chapter! I'm sorry didn't update real fast, but seriously, the science major is frying me alive. So apologies for the major delay, I really do hope I can post the next chapter a lot faster.thankies, and……….reviews please! Oh, by the way….don't worry im making this one a happy ending……..


	17. The Present Predicament

Disclaimer : Please do refer to the previous chapters…

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 17

The Present Predicament

* * *

It took a while for her to resurface out of the dark silent cloud inside her head and realize what she had been doing and where.

She was halfway down the empty 5th division training grounds, somewhere she spent most, if not all, of her free time lately, trying to channel her fears and insecurities, loneliness and doubts into spirit power so that she too, could be as strong as him.

Without him.

Why her legs brought her there she wasn't sure. And yet Hinamori wasn't sure about a lot of things lately. She wasn't sure why she dreamt about gaping black holes with no end, or why everybody frequently called on her to check and chat in a worried tone.

Hinamori ran her fingers through her cheeks, preparing her fingers to meet the dry chill of dried tears. But they met none.

Instead, the came into contact with a cold slightly sticky substance. Blood. She had obviously been clutching her head in a way that has added more pressure her skin could take. When she touched the place where her skin ripped above on her side cheekbones near her left ear, she realized that it was her nails doing the job.

Hinamori was about to get up when her shinigami senses alerted her of something off beam in the area. It was much too quite, much too shy for an evening to be as quite as that. As if they're in the precipice of a new storm, as if they were in the eye of a storm –

But seeing an eye of a storm at that time would be better than seeing what Hinamori saw next. Two blinking bloodshot eyes, with more blood dripped than usual, its eyelids bubbling in a scorching, fuming way.

It's here.

* * *

Hitsugaya stood in a roughly patched pavement he had not trudged for more than 100 years. Now he understood everything.

Everything.

From the moment he met her, from the moment they established a friendly neighbor relation, from the moment they had their first summer watermelon together, from the moment she entered the shinigami academy, and from the moment he entered following her steps, wishing, wanting to protect her every move –

It was his destiny. It always was. To be there with her. In every single waking moment. To be by her side. It was his fate. And fate does exist. For the existence of fate itself is what brought him to her.

It has been forever written, on his stone of destiny.

Hitsugaya reached out one firm knuckle and smartly rapped the cold spring wooden door to a slightly shabby wooden house in the middle of a busy rukongai street.

"_It is impossible to trace the origins of the hollow's power to transport souls within time dimensions, but we based on witnesses' recounts and, well, your personal description, I think it_

s safe to say that whoever's blade came into contact with its flesh will trigger a sudden ripple of time dimension, which will engulf the blade's possessor and thus transporting him into another time dimension."

Hitsugaya waited outside the small house. Lots of souls were passing by, he could tell even when he had his back turned on them. They were the usual type of souls, gawking and sneering at him. Shinigami haters. But he had no time for them now.

" – _that's why, we have to reverse the whole chain reaction."_

_Urahara was clearly looking intently at the smaller boy now._

" _You have to let it get to your flesh."_

These words had been echoing on the back of his head for some time now. A risk he's willing to take. A risk he has to take.

For he has to go back. No more delays. She needs him. He could feel every fibre of her being needing him, even when they're years apart.

And that was why he was there, standing there, waiting for someone to open the wooden door for him. To create destiny. To create the future. To carve his own life, and her life.

The door let out a sound of click when the lock broke open. And then he was met with a very familiar face, years younger than what he had remembered.

The old lady still looked the way she used to, only less grey hair than what Hitsugaya remembered after years and years living next door to her. She had that very same expression on, a mixture of kind friendliness and confusion.

"Baa-san."

* * *

Hinamori wasted no time to scramble to her feet. Th intensive training she made herself undergo nudged her harder than before she trained. She's got to stay focused. And alert.

The air was silent as both of them locked each other's eyes in a focused, almost dizzying piercing look as they paced the concrete floors of the training grounds, looking for an opening to attack, searching for ways in which the opponent was more vulnerable and would be advantageous for themselves.

Hinamori's heart didn't beat as fast as she imagined it would when faced with situations like these. All there was slight disturbance in the usually calm, boring tone. Nothing to worry about. For her reiatsu has changed. She's changed. She's stonified, solidified.

The hollow's main head, made of a cracked skull with oozing bubblish liquid drizzling down from the crack of its eyes let out a thundering roar.

It has begun.

She charged, flash stepped her way so that she was inches away from its gruesome hollow mask, and leapt up to the air, unleashing her zanpakutou at the same time.

The hollow gave out a groan of pleasure. She had just missed.

But from the corners of her mouth she was smiling. For her first attack was meant to deceive this brainless creature.

"Snap! Tobiume!"

And at once the entire training grounds exploded in a dramatic way, like a melodious bang which occurred from side to side, like waves rolling to shore. Tiles destroyed, the low brick fences surrounding the place became one with dust.

Hinamori Momo had just scored the first round.

But then she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Hinamori!"

Came Kira's voice.

Hinamori turned around and saw Kira, backed up with a bunch of his and her subordinates, a whole pack of them, ready to fight.

"Kira-kun!"

But to her surprise, something came swooshing her way, and she ducked just in time to feel it rushing a few millimeters away from her ribs. The furious claws of the hollow. And that's when she saw it. For a millisecond. For less than millisecond. But she was sure what it was. She's never been so sure in her life.

A piece of Hyourinmaru.

A shard of Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru. The mighty ice dragon, who will never shatter, who will never chip, who will prevail and keep on protecting till the end.

He –

The second seemed to linger for an eternity in her mind.

Hyourinmaru.

Hitsugaya.

_Shiro chan –_

What was going on?

Like before, her tears gave no warning before they spilled out of their core. But this time, something was wrong.

Hinamori's eyes were dark and dull by the time she opened them. There was no more warm chocolate color engulfed in her eyeballs. There was only hurt, and hate beyond that of the deepest, most macabre part of human's soul.

Hinamori, for once in her life, possessed they eyes of an animal.

She had broken loose. All of her reiatsu in possession fanned out in the open, displayed. Hinamori crushed her palms against her sword hilt and charged forward, to the figure of the hollow still hidden beneath layers and layers of debris, her zanpakutou pinpointed and ready to cut whatever was in her way.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

And she swung the sword without even planning or thinking about it. Hinamori no longer had any rational thoughts left. Her body had succumbed to the rage, the fear, the insecurities, loneliness and burden, pain, torment, distress and ordeal she's been keeping burnt and buried deep within a part of her soul. What was left of her?

A single minion of rage. A pawn of her own emotions.

"WHAT – HAVE – YOU – DONE – TO – HIM???????"

Another huge swing was slashed, the floor of the training grounds was cut into half in a 10 feet deep gash.

"ANSWER- ME!!"

Hinamori's eyes were far beyond her ordinary self, they were livid almost to the point of madness, those pretty eyes –

wasted.

"Hina-chan!"

Rangiku had arrived on the spot, clutching haineko on a standby position, she called out to her friend.

"Hina-chan! Calm down! We'll take it down together!"

"NO!!"

Hinamori roared. The Hinamori, the cute, the innocent little vice captain everybody likes.

"Hina-chan! Listen to me! It's dangerous!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hinamori! Get the fuck down RIGHT NOW and stop yelling like that!"

Abarai Renji stood next to the blonde haired vice captain, his zabimaru at the ready.

"DON'T INTERFERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hinamori has gone beyond herself. Everybody was staring at her. Her subordinates, her classmates at the shinigami academy, even her friends. They have never seen her this way before.

"Hinamori –"

Kira began, but was abruptly cut by Renji.

"YOU LITTLE –

LISTEN! THIS ISN'T A GAME! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN TAKE THAT THING ALONE! NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN BEFORE IT KILLS YOU AND THE REST OF US!!"

"IT'S MINE!!! GET THE HELL BACK!!"

Renji quieted down when Hinamori started pointing her blade at them. This was going nuts.

" HE DID SOMETHING TO HIM! _I'M _GOING TO PAY IT BACK! IT'S MINE!! GET BACK!!!"

And she made another 12 feet deep gash through the floor in which the party of shinigamis were standing when she tried to aim for the hollow.

"HINAMORI! THIS IS NO JOKE! YOU'LL DIE!"

Rangiku's last words reverberated inside the conscious part of Hinamori.Somewhere still peaceful, somewhere still unhramed by the crashing waves of the

But then death seemed like a better option than to live without him. And since he's already –

NO. He's not dead.

Something perked up on her mind. But she just saw the proof which stated his deat-

"IF YOU WON'T LET ME HAVE A CLEAN FIGHT WITH IT, THEN I'M ENDING EVERYTHING HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The Hinamori made a sudden move where she knelt to the ground, with one hand firmly thrust to the ground and the other grabbing the hilt of her sword.

Rangiku's eyes scrutinized before widening in a terrified glare. She recognized that stance.

"Ara, Hina-chan? Why did you bring me here?" 

The horizon on souls society had dipped almost into black, and yet the two female death goddesses were still walking in an open field somewhere in the depths of an abandoned village in the outskirts of rukongai. Not a soul lives in this a kilometer radius of where they were standing.

" _I need you to see something, Rangiku san. I hope you don't mind."_

"_See what?"_

_Hinamori untied her zanpakutou from her white obi. Rangiku looked at her friend's delicate little fingers as she unsheathed her blade from its cover._

" _Do you remember, Rangiku san, that Hitsugaya once taught me an attack which would go effectively with tobiume?"_

_Rangiku racked her brain's memory department. She guessed there was one time when her taichou would go out of office early to meet Hinamori someplace in the depths of rukongai, carrying his zanpakutou, and mentioning something about training sessions with Hinamori –_

_Maybe that was it._

" _I guess, Hina-chan. What about it?"_

_Hinamori played with her sword for a while, tapping it, or caressing it._

"_I've finally completed it. I've mastered the move."_

_Rangiku's immediate reaction, as a friend, was to congratulate her._

"_Oh, that's good then, Hina-chan! He'd be pleased!"_

_And then she hated herself for bringing her captain inside her words of congratulations because at once her expression changed, faltered. The smile vanished. Only to replaced by a pair of empty, vacant eyes._

"_Hi – Hina-chan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to – Gomen-"_

"_It's okay, Rangiku-san. I want you to see it though. I want you to be the first one to see it."_

_Rangiku blinked. She must've wanted him to be the one to see it first._

"_Okay."_

_Hinamori turned away from her and had been walking a few steps away from her before she turned back to her and said.  
_

"_Rangiku-san."_

"_Un, Hina-chan?"_

"_Before I do this, please put on a high level barrier on yourself. I mean it."_

_Rangiku put her words into consideration for a few seconds before asking.  
_

"_What kind of barrier?"_

"_Anything captain level."_

_Rangiku's eyes widened. Vice captains, are of course, trained well into the art of barriers. And they do know barriers fit to that of a captain's, but this is –_

_Rangiku watched her friend as she continued to walk away from her. What is she going to do?_

_Having set the barrier upon herself, Rangiku turned to look back at the younger girl._

_She had nodded at her, probably as a sign of when she'll start._

_Rangiku nodded back at her, giving her permission, and she waited, inside the golden bubble barricade she had just casted around herself._

_Then Hinamori moved so fast that if Rangiku had blinked, she'd miss all of her action. Hinamori knelt down, one hand on the ground, and one hand clutching the hilt of her sword, and then performed some sort of twists and seals with her hands in the air.And then, fast as lightning, both Hinamori's palms reached for the hilt of her zanpakutou, flippeed it horizontally and held he swift blade across her chest before setting her power on it and piercing the grand blade into the ground with such force._

_From that moment on, Rangiku didn't care no more of what her incantation was, or what sort of reiatsu channeling did she use. All Rangiku cared for was, for once in a quite long time, her survival inside her captain level barrier._

_What came next happened like what humans call an atomic bomb explosion._

_It was silent, from her place. But even if she was given a choice, she would not have chosen to be able to hear the sound of the massacre._

The moment her sword entered the ground, blinding light engulfed everything, even the small fragile body of Hinamori herself,But then the explosion morphed into searing hot fire, burning everything alive, no mercy.

_No mercy. _

_The light, its obliterated everything in its path. Everything. Rangiku saw the way everything melted right before her eyes, bricks and roof tiles deformed and brought down to preliminaries, the weeds and grass turning white because of the blinding light, all of them, the woods, the windows, the sleepy little abandoned village, all of them turned blinding white, and white –_

_And white._

_And when the light doesn't see, like it will ever cease , everything turned black. Dark, darker than cinder, darker than shinigamis's own clothing. Ashes. Corpses of wooden huts, remnants of the swaying weed grass, window panes burnt into nothing._

_It didn't seen like an explosion at all. It didn't seem like a tremendous amount of reiatsu has just broken free and detonated right there._

_It was just, a few seconds of a blinding white light, where you feel you'd trade anything fro not having eyes right then, and then everything turned black. _

_The sleepy little village put into an eternal slumber, in which it will never awaken._

"HINAMORI!! NO!"

Rangiku flash stepped forward, aiming a wild snatch at Hinamori but realized she was far too late.

* * *

"She's awake."

Urahara was standing just outside his personal parlour, where he nursed little Hinamori.

"Thanks."

Hitsugaya muttered and reached out a hand towards the sliding door.

"You got things taken care of?"

"A part of it."

He answered, and then began applying force to the closed sliding door.

"She's too scared to ask for you. But her eyes are, asking for you."

At first Hitsugaya thought Urahara was, talking about something else, or someone else, methaporically speaking. He needed a moment or two to digest what the hay haired captain said. And then he felt the mix of an urge to laugh, and to blush at the same time.

"Just go already."

Urahara's tone was half mocking, half encouraging. Hitsugaya detested him for that manner. He didn't need to be told.

Hitsugaya slid the small opening of the door wider, then after sliding inside, he carefully took one very deliberate second to push the door straight in front of Urahara's gawking face.

The message was clear. He and her was not to be disturbed. Problem is, will Urahara let them?

Hitsugaya turned his back away from the door and his eyes, without any need of being told fell instantly on a layer of white, flat bed nestling on the far corner of the room. He could make out the outline of her small body, bundled into one cocoon like concoction of blankets, making the bed and the sheets gathering around her body look altogether like a bustling white caterpillar.

Hitsugaya inched closer. Not a word. Not a sound.

When he found himself on the edge of the thin bed, though, he knelt down, and ran one hand down the uppermost bulge of the white caterpillar. When he touched the soft fabric though, he was surprised to be met with a plea of terror.

Hinamori had shifted and pulled the blankets closer around her, wanting in anyway she could to put as much protection to herself.

"Don't _touch_ me!"

The words felt like a pang that hit his stomach and chewed around his intestines. Hitsugaya retrieved his hands, unable to continue what he had in mind. This little Momo had refused to be touched.

With his intestines still being tied intone knot, Hitsugaya carefully lifted himself up, and proceeded to the door, when he felt one small, weak hand grip a frim grasp of his wrist.

And the next words coming out of her mouth made him forget that she had said the earlier one.

"Don't – go."

Hitsugaya felt them sink slowly, yet painfully to his chest. The responsibility he had for her, the promise he made himself make for her, his own need to be with her –

"I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya closed the distance between them in one fluent stride.

And then they were hugging. Arms around each other so tight that he was worried, under all of the comfort in her small hands that he's drowning in, that she might break apart, that he might apply to much strength and have her ruptured apart.

He was sorry.

For being such a weak person. For his unability to protect her. And for leaving her when she needed him.

The little girl silently sobbed on his chest. What she'd been through, what she'd seen, what she'd felt, had been way more than just too much. She needed to cry. And he will fulfill her need.

"It's okay, Momo. It's me."

The little girl hiccupped.

And gentle as a butterfly, he responded to her hiccup by letting his lips meet her forehead. Slowly, gently.

And not just her need he will fulfill. But her destiny also. A destiny, which will one day, cross paths with his own.

* * *

A/n:

I am utterly, and thoroughly apologizing with all my heart for the lousy updates, but really, science class is totally sucking my life away, it's even like I no longer have a life outside of school. What kinda hell is that? But that's just my life, I really don't need to put it in here, do I? So anyway, as usual, thanks for always sticking with this fic… and for the reviews… they're my sole battery to go on forward, so please keep reviewing! By the way,I got good news, now that I got a week of holiday, I think I might be able to post at least 2 more chapters way faster than you expect it, so…. Cya guys in the next chappie!

* * *


	18. The Brink Of An End

Disclaimer : What is a fanfic without one?

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 18

The Brink Of An End

* * *

"Hadou no 88: Flaming fortress!"

And then she felt it, the sudden pang of blow on her whole body, for she had cast one barrier far too heavy for her own spiritual power. The curtain of long wavy blonde hair was swept aside as an enormous wave of reddish gold flame engulfed what was to be engulfed. The on-watching crowd of helpless, clueless division subordinates closest to her.

Her feet could no longer support the weight of the barrier. She was brought down to her knees. Then she heard the same incantations burst out of the mouths of her fellow vice captains, Renji and Kira. She wanted to sigh in relief, that they're okay, that they will bring account to more and more survivors, that they were, in fact, bringing more safety to everyone, but she couldn't. The whole burden of casting off the barrier was coming upon her now, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

And she watched, in horror, in dismay, in total dread as the rest of the unknown souls, parties of random division members who had kindly came there for back up, was eaten, swallowed alive with the overwhelming abundance of blinding, searing white light. Their eyes wide, their jaws ajar, their whole body not knowing what was happening to them as they were destroyed beyond redemption.

It was quiet, from inside the barrier. If one had not counted one's own consciousness, one would've thought that they were watching an extremely violent silent movie. Everything happened in slow motion. The blade becoming one with the ground, the thick white mist of light covering up the small 5th division vice captains body, and then exploding and pouring out of the clearing like a growing ball of white dome as if it knew no end. And as it went, as it stretched, swelled, and increased in size, Rangiku felt fear, and guilt like she had never felt them before, thudding, slithering, rippling maliciously inside her stomach.

And when all the remaining light ceased to exist. Rangiku saw her, on the midst of the blackened and burnt corpses lying limbly scattered around the floor like dead insects, scanning the vicinity, her chest heaving up and down, her eyes widening in fear and self disgust. She was holding a piece of glittery object. One icy, sparkling shard of something.

Hyourinmaru.

And then she screamed.

* * *

Of all her 200 years of servitude in souls society, Rangiku had never by far witnessed one meeting so painful. The captains were silent, for one, noting the very presence of three vice captains in the room. She knew from the very beginning that there was nothing to be done in this long, narrow meeting room. She knew that the authorities who got to decide her friend's life weren't inside the room. But she kept it inside and tried to provide as many information as she could concerning the grave matter. She, like her fellow vice captains, who were also involved as witnesses clearly have no idea which captains are on their side, and which captains are not, but they were required to tell it the way it was, and so that was what they did.

The talk lasted for more than 20 minutes. The captains didn't ask questions. 12 pair of eyes were focusing directly onto hers as she spoke, eyes of all shapes and sizes, and colors. The stillness of the room seemed to linger, making the whole time during in which sentences are made and told, stretch. Rangiku listened to her own voice crescendoing, climbing, building, and disappear. Her brain seemed to have taken the liberty of choosing the words for her, for she wasn't thinking at that time, her mind was full of the probabilities of what would happen to the small chestnut eyed death goddess. All in all, making one girl who has blasted more than 80 souls by herself look innocent was certainly not what she thought to be the thing which would take up her entire day today.

But if she didn't fight for her, who will?

Now Rangiku understood why his captain was always protecting her. That black hiared girl has this special cuteness around her. One innocence that shatters all the insecurities of people around her. Even when she lost control, she'd still be able to be friendly and helpful. Her stupidity and the warmth in each one of her radiant smiles. How he must've had fallen for her for just being herself. He, the ice dragon, one who's never been touched. How her presence should seem to serve as his power. How her gentleness must've touched him. For the first time in his life.

And then Rangiku swore, if they can get out of this mess alive, then she'd never nag her captain or tease him in any way, about her. And she meant that literally.

"Center 46 will decide upon her sentence, Matsumoto fukutaichou. Thank you for your consent on elaborating the big picture."

Yamamoto Genryuusai broke into one concluding order after being silent for a long time.

Many of the captain's heads turned.

"Your gratitude is sincerely not required, Yamamoto Genryuusai Taichou Sama. I was just doing my job."

Rangiku answered as she carefully picked up her next words.

"But If I may be bold enough, I would certainly like to ask the respective number of captains gathered here today-"

She began.

"- I'd like to ask them to think about Hinamori fukutaichou. About her recent unstabilities. What she has become and what she used to be. I assure you, it is not on the true nature of Hinamori to be so cruel. She almost executed suicide when she realized how many she's killed. She had not intended to be a murderer. Please, I ask all of the respected captains here. She's a fragile and innocent soul seiretei doesn't come across twice in a thousand years even when its multiplied several times. Seiretei needs innocence. Therefore it shall preserve, and flourish. Please, do not let her forego one sentence which would make her disappear more into nothingness than now. Please do not let her lose more of herself than she already has."

And for the second time today, the room fell incredibly quiet. Rangiku waited. She had had the nerve, now she would suffer the consequences. No matter what it would be.

* * *

"Shiro nii san, where are we going?"

The black canvas of the night lay spread eagled and hovered far beyond their reach up there, its velvety surface showing off the diamonds of stars it had scattered all over the fabric from nature. Night time has just descended upon them.

Hitsugaya gripped the little legs that were swung over his shoulders a little bit tighter. He had always wished he could be doing this with her, carrying her on his shoulders that is. In fact, she was now so small that he could fit her on his shoulders without any difficulties.

"This is the training grounds for shinigamis like me."

"Shinigamis have training grounds in rukongai?"

"Course we do. We need a place to practice combat like the real deal!"

But the little Momo only shrugged. She wouldn't understand what a real combat was after all.

Momo peeked through strands of his spiky hair. The place didn't look like any training grounds she knew. At least not like Urahara's smooth, square paved site.

"Hey. Don't mess with the hair."

The little gave a small delighted giggle as she pulled her hands away from his hair, postponing her urge to ruffle the spiky mass of soft hair. She had been pleased when he lifted her up to his shoulders and had been stopping and re-stopping her ambition to pat the hairs standing on his head.

But then she suddenly got an idea.

Hinamori unclasped her hands from his neck and ran them towards his head. And then she lowered her jaw so that they were relying on his head to support hers. Feeling the slightly ticklish sensation his hairs made her undergo, Momo tried shaking her head and feeling more and more soft white hair come into contact with her hands and jaw. Relishing the soft feeling, Hinamori smiled. Who would've thought that his hair was – well, that pliable?

Hitsugaya gave an inward twitch as he felt her cheeks nuzzle their warmth over his hair. And almost immediately, he sensed a funny tingling sensation ensnaring his neck and spine.

What the hell?

He wanted to argue and make her stop doing what she was doing to him. Just what kind of kidou did she cast on him?

But then he smiled. None. No kidou whatsoever had ever existed that was able to do that.

And walking under the crisp ray of moonlight, with her steadily leaning on his head, breathing the smell of his hair, he came to one obvious conclusion.

Her presence, was the closest thing he had to magic. In the past, and in the future. Forever.

* * *

Few more minutes had passed since they entered the dense forest in which, he promised, would hold the training grounds of death gods and goddesses alike. With the moonlight illuminating the sole thin sandy path they were walking on, they continued in silence.

"Momo."

Hitsugaya said in a voice a notch up a whisper.

"Wake up, we're here."

Hitsugaya reached up one hand to pat her sleek black hair. But Hinamori, still sitting on his shoulders and stirring in her own sleep, grabbed his palm, tugged it and hugged it.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened for a fraction. He could feel the warmth and softness spreading around his cold palm.

"Oy, Momo."

Gently and easily, he detached her off his shoulders, and lifted some of her bangs away from her forehead.

Responding to the touch, little Hinamori's eyelashes fluttered open.

"We're here."

Hitsugaya said as he easily let her back down to the ground.

Hinamori yawned a little, and blinked. They were standing in front of a ladder propped up against a four legged watch building that resembled most closely to a boy scout's tree house sitting in four very long wooden legs.

"Climb up, come one, I'll help you."

The little Momo blinked. Exactly what was in Shiro nii-san's head tonight?

But she complied to his request anyway, flung herself up onto the wooden ladder, and began climbing.

The climb didn't take that much energy as she had expected it to. However, it still didn't release her from getting to the top of the ladder with a quite heavy intake of breath. As she climbed to the inside of the small hay covered hut, Hinamori looked around. A porch was looking at her from her left, the sort that looked like it has been used to stand on and inform the people on lower grounds of their status and positions. But what intrigued her the most wasn't the function of the porch, but the view stretching as wide as the horizon itself, with dots of diamonds stitched up and glittering in the eternal distance.

"Do stars grow brighter each time we get nearer to them, Shiro nii-san?'

"Who knows?"

The little girl swung her little legs down the hay covered floor and threw herself upon stacks after stacks of honey colored hay branches shining like gold in the faint tips of moon light. Throwing herself sideways on her shoulders, she glanced at the older boy and saw him slowly crouching low on the hay.

Cicadas vibrated their own night time serenade. The night has yet unfurled its nightly splendour. The darkness that blankets them which never stirs, the silent gazing of the stars. Everything. And yet she was too afraid to break the silence. It seemed ages since they were talking about the stars.

Hinamori slowly brought herself facing her left, to where the older boy was lying on his back. He was silent. Eyes as alert and as open as ever, but he was silent. Something was afoot.

Hinamori slowly got up and sat down on the hay.

"Shiro nii-san?"

The boy's ears perked up and he slowly turned his face sideways, facing her.

The smaller girl got back to lying on her sides. Her eyes, however, were looking into his. Something was not right. Looking at his eyes, she couldn't locate the sense of protection usually lingering there, ready to comfort her. All she saw was what she had never expected to see on his face.

She never knew looking at his sad eyes would make her want to kill herself for not being able to do anything. He never looked sad. He never looked like tonight.

The moon was being merciful as it shone less light into the small room they were in.Hinamori didn't know what would unfold if she was to see such heart rending eyes more clearly.

"Hinamori."

He spoke.

"Do me one favor."

Hinamori was looking at him, her eyes almost already as sad as his.

"Don't sleep. Stay with me."

In one fluid move that was both firm and strong, he had reached out and hugged her, taken her by her shoulders, and brought her head close to his chest. The little girl gave one small shocked pipe as she was pulled onto him.

Hitsugaya had closed his eyes, and she was breathing steadily against his chest.

"You're so skinny. I'd break you apart if I'm not careful."

Hinamori inhaled the sweet scent of his neck and digged more into his chest.

_It's okay. Break me apart of you should, Shiro nii-san. As long as you'll be okay._

_

* * *

_It was cold. The night was cold behind the bars. 

Hinamori had been staring at the moon through the small barred window on her prison cell for some time now.

Where was he?

What had he been doing all this time?

And then the sickness of the whole day hit her like a crashing wave on the shore. She had killed.

She had killed men today. Some of them her own subordinates.

Hinamori clutched tobiume tighter to her chest. He swords was telling her that it was okay, that they'd understand, that they'd be able to acknowledge the fact that she didn't mean to injure that many. But to herself she was telling that her sword had been making feeble attempts to ease her guilt. Death is death. No matter how long time can pass, death will still be death.

No one would understand. No one would care.

What was to become of her now?

Hinamori clutched the ice shard tighter inside the grip of her palm.

Shiro-chan.

Hinamori's head jerked up when she caught a sudden movement in the still prison air. Someone had let themselves in.

Tall, sleek, looking worn out but still shining in the moonlight was Matsumoto Rangiku. She walked slowly towards her bars, the only thing preventing her from breaking loose.

"Any news of Hitsugaya-kun just yet?"

Rangiku shook her head. Her dark circles visible just beneath the brittle light.

"Hina-chan. It has been decided."

The black haired girl stayed silent.

"Tomorrow morning you'll be brought to trial on the presence of center 46."

The sentence felt incredibly light on her head. It however, had went through several pressurized discomfort when escaping Rangiku's lips.

"But I'll fight for you, Hina-chan."

* * *

A/n: another chapter…another questions answered… haha.

How've your day been guys? Good enough to review, eh? Haha. So, anyway, next chappie's yet another songfic! Please wait for it! I'll post it up as soon as I can!


	19. You'll Be In My heart

Disclaimer : With all due respect people, bleach is so not mine.

A/n: Yet another chapter of songfic I, this lowly writer bring about to you guys! Enjoy, just as a side info, the song I'm gonna insert here's Phil Collin's 'You'll Be In My Heart'. Make sure you play the song while reading the part where I typed the lyrics of the song, I'd really recommend for you guys to do so.

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 19

"You'll be in my heart"

* * *

Rangiku clutched her left arm tightly. The place supporting her vice captain emblem. 

The walls were made of dark stones, dimly lit by torches. A strange highly repressing aura was decompressing her fortitude as she stood there in the middle of the dancing flames and 46, 46 shadowy figures moving, and fidgeting in a silent brisk move.

The centre of 46 was not named that way for nothing. 28 high chairs were set up in one long wooden, and in front of them, sitting in a slightly smaller wooden circle were 18 more chair, and in the very middle spot of the all of the chair, was a circular space paved with floors bearing the marble ornaments forming a blazing sun. An embellishment quite out of ordinance.

The heavy steel doors suddenly swung open with extreme force, drawing every able pair of eyes to the entering sunlight. Rangiku scrutinized as her eyes searched for her friend's silhouette against the flaming white light.

About 5 people were moving curtly inside, crossing the circular row of the councilors, to the spacious round space at the center. After that the door closed. And the light ceased.

Four people, forming a square around her were escorting the teenager as she walked, fluidly towards the centre of the room. They were each holding a red strap connected to an equally red thread that was connected to a sort of a red collar fastened around her neck. Rangiku's eyes drafted towards the four sad red threads. They weren't supposed to be there. She looked at the girl dressed in white in the middle. Her hair was down, no longer in a bun, or with some of them falling over her cheeks, covering her ears. Both of her small wrists were put together under the merciless grasp of steel handcuffs, slight bruises were obvious around the smooth wrists. Her eyes were distant, but Rangiku was glad that they still showed content.

Rangiku watched as the procession carried, and then came to a halt. After another brief silence, a man dressed in a black and white cloak shifted his fingers through the desk in front of him and picked a single yellowish parchment, rolled into one bat-like shape, and stood up.

"The accused being present."

He finally spoke. His voice filled the dim room all at once. Slow. Monotonous, yet a certain pressing deepness lies between his accent. Following this grey haired man's speech, everybody in the room stood up

"Let the trial begin."

Rangiku sat back down. And so id everyone else.the high prosecuter was still fiddling woth the knots tying the parchment together. Rangiku stole a quick glance at Hinamori and caught her eye.

The brown eyed vice captain was still smiling.

"Trial on the recent breach of Soul Society's law and order, concerning 5th division's vice captain, Hinamori Momo shall now commence."

The voice rang in all corners of the dungeon room.

"Interrogators Sasaki Nozomu, Nobunaga Oda, Tetsuno Shiriyama, Kendou Otani, and Ritsuko Maemi. Witnesses on the behalf of centre 46 will be done by the entire members of center 46 left."

Silence. And then one voice spoke. Alittle shaky at the first few words, but grows in power ever since.

"Witness for the defence, Matsumoto Rangiku."

Rangiku stood at once, stared around the room with her chest held high, an dgave one assuring look to Hinamoir before sitting down again.

"Witnesses, for the defence."

Two louder voices sprang alive from the murky shadows of the dungeon's corner.

"Abarai Renji and Izuru Kira."

The darkness soon revealed two characters Rangiku sure Hinamori'd be able to tell even when she had blindfolds.

A sudden low murumur broke out amongst the lips of the members of center 46 sitting behind the higher desks. It didn't sound like a pleasant one.

"-and Yamada Seto."

Squeaked one other rat like voice form the back.

And out limped one bandaged shinigami. Arms full with torns and gashes and he seemed to be missing several teeth at once. Rangiku had scrutinize before recognizing him as on eof Hinamori's own subordinates who took part in the fight against the hollow. Whatever brought him here rangiku had to eulogize on his courage and resolve. Very few lower classed shinigamis like him could bear or wish for the presence of center 46's members, let alone standing up to them.

The murmur doubled in scale and volume. Now all the visible members of center 46, women, men, the elderly and the young, were whispering in an extensively higher, disapproving tone and were exchanging looks of malice among each other.

"If all witnesses for the accused are present, may we proceed?"

The voice of the main interrogator, Sasaki Nozomu, the man who looked like humans in their late 50s finally muffled all the ongoing murmurs.

Rangiku looked at Renji, who nodded.

"Very well. The charges against the accused are as follows

That she did, knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions, having received a previous warning from her fellow comrades and having been in full charge of the mind power to acknowledge the consequences of her actions concerning her position as vice captain of the 5th division of the court of pure souls, produce a high level reiatsu manipulation in the presence of 211lower classed shinigamis from various divisions, and thus ended the lifespan of 97 souls and injured the rest in a deadly state, which constitutes as on offence to the Decree of The Soul Society's Combat Regulations Section 3 article 1, and the Decree of Reiatsu Manipulation Section 36 A Article 34."

"Hinamori Momo of The 5th division squad of the court of pure souls. Do you deny this action of yours?"

The whole room stopped staring at Sasaki Nozomu and turned their heads towards the accused in the middle.

Hinamori held up her head.

"No."

Rangiku's eyes widened for a fraction. Hinamori – why?

"We have received words about the exact proceedings on the day of the crime, gathered from various lips of survivors and witnesses. Would you mind recounting the event with your own words?"

This time not only Rangiku, but also Kira's, Renji's, and Yamada Setos head turned to face the main interrogator. What was he playing at?

But the whole court broke into an immediate outburst hearing Hinamori's next answer.

"You have heard what was to be heard, I have neither have anything else to say nor to add."

Rangiku was among the few of the souls in the room who stayed rooted in the spot. Both awestruck and dumbstruck from the words.

The whole room was suddenly very dark. Everybody turned quite. And then with a click of his thumb, the high prosecutor put the dancing fire back in their appropriate places, and proceeded.

"Is this remorse? Do you admit being guilty?"

The courtroom waited. The fire up in their own respective containers seemed to stop moving.

"Yes."

The high prosecutor looked directly in Hinamori's eyes before nudging his comrades and engaging them in a light conversation.

"Very well. This substitutes as the end of the hearing. The convicted, so you have any last words to say?"

Hinamori's hands fingers seemed to clench tight against he palms, making the turn white as she elaborated her next words.

"He's still alive. He's still out there, somewhere, and is probably in danger-"

But she said them firmly, almost gracefully. Making it clear top the whole room, on which side did she stand on.

"I beg the respective members of center 46-"

Renji could feel Kira shift somewhere beside him.

"to initiate and send a search and rescue party for him. This is my last wish before hearing my sentence."

She did not cry. Her voice didn't even waver. She was firm. And final.

This time Rangiku couldn't hold it inside her anymore.

"With all due respect your honor-"

her voice boomed much louder than she expected in the silent circular room.

-may it please the court that it should recount and acknowledge Hinamori fukutaicho's previous acomplishments and participations in moving souls society to betterment, and initiate verdict with a wiser and approachable manner."

She's got Them. The high prosecutor and his colleagues were listening.

"Hinamori fukutaichou is an excellent vice captain fully fledged and chosen and skilled amongst all other vice captains that have entered my memory. She is by far the purest, nicest soul I have ever come across with. She sees the good in each person. Something soul society has been missing for a while. And as a leader, I think of her as a subtle and lovable person, who makes each decision nurture to the needs and consequences concerning that of her subordinates' welfare. She is well liked and respected among her subordinates, her colleagues and even captains."

"She is one jewel we can't afford to dispatch. We can bring betterment to soul society with someone like her. We can open doors we never knew existed."

Hinamori turned her head towards her blonde friend. For someone like Rangiku, who has never been poetic in the first place, saying such things were, bliss.

The courtroom resumed its odd silence for a few seconds before it was broken by the high prosecutor's low, deep voice.

"If there are no further requirements, the court will be adjourned. The convicted may leave this place."

Hinamori closed her eyelids for a period of a few seconds before following the same prcedures as when she came in. She gave a bleary smile to Rangiku before the door to the room shut and Rangiku was left with nothing but the view of the door.

"-And as for the defendants. You may stay."

And with another flick of his thumb, the dancing fires dimmed, followed by a hasty rustle of chairs as the 56 members of center 46 shifted to a more secluded discussion board.

* * *

Dawn breaks quietly at the dense forest. Shyly it crept towards the edges of his completely alert eyelids. 

His eyes showed softness, submissiveness. Gentler than the softest of soft touches, and warmer than the warmest warm words. And, he was holding her against his chest, slowly caressing the silky black hair that fans out upon his shoulder and covering a part of her sleeping face. He didn't sleep. He couldn't. He wouldn't want to sleep even if he could.

She was everything he ever wanted. And more. And now he's got to do what he's got to.

Hitsugaya stroked her cheeks with the back of his point finger and lowered his head. His lips met her fringe-covered forehead for a fleeting moment, before it was released back.

* * *

The dancing fires were back on. The room has been adjusted to its normal state and occupants. Rangiku's eyes scanned each and every occupied seat of the center 46 back and forth, searching for hints of the verdict, searching for a head start of the answer which they will soon be hearing. 

"The center 46, having discussed and carefully contemplated the matter with the wisdom and power –"

Rangiku shifted uncomfortably. This was the moment. She looked sideways.

"-thrust upon us to govern the people of soul society in good faith, are now ready to announce-"

She caught a glimpse of Unohana Taichou's long braided black hair, and the glint of Aizen taichou's glasses, and the large figure of Komamura taichou-

"- the verdict, of the misuse of authority-"

-The bright pink hair of Yachiru, the equally pink and ridiculously stupid yukata of Kyouraku Taichou's, The long white beard of Yamamoto Genryuusai Sama-

"-and reiatsu of Hinamori Momo-"

Soi Fong Taichou's grumpy expression, Kenpachi's pointy hair –

Almost all of them were there.

"- 5th Division Vice Captain Of The Court Of Pure Souls."

A pause, during which the high prosecutors exchange glances and final words and arrange more and more papers on their desks.

"The verdict, are as follows."

Rangiku's hands felt themselves clench into a tiny ball of white.

"Having considered the basic ethics and codes of justice we feel it is unnecessary for Hinamori Momo, the convicted, to undergo severe corporal punishment, as she had admitted the convict herself and felt guilty for it-"

Rangiku's teeth couldn't get any tighter by now.

"-And there's also the fact that such high mastery of reiatsu could be used in other needy areas of Soul Society. For the convicted's defendant-"

Here the man with grey hair, also one of the high prosecutors, eyed Rangiku behind his glasses.

"-I may have to salute you for bringing such a persuasive argument concerning the convicted's personal qualities that outweigh her deeds."

Kira and Renji were waiting in a breathless silence, So did

"By this, center 46 are in favor for the clearance of all charges against the convicted."

Rangiku who has been having thoughts that her heart has officially swelled to the size of a watermelon since its thudded against the very limits of her ribcage, squealed girlishly.

They did it. She was safe. As her taichou had always wanted.

Kira and Renji were both patting each other on the back. Rangiku looked to the various members of the court of pure souls present. Yamamoto Genryusai was positively smiling, and so was Unohana. Aizen taichou looked equally relieved. Yachiru started dancing and knocking Soi Fong out of her seat.

All that mattered now was to-

"However-"

Rangiku couldn't believe her ears. The whole courtroom seemed like it didn't want to hear more either.

"-Seeing that such potential like her is clouded and haunted by her memories of the past , center 46 would like to oblige her into a compulsory memory modification procedure. This measure is necessary to protect her from herself and from others, without the haunting memories she'd be able to operate in a head-clear state and will be beneficial for herself."

It was as if a monstrously loud, silent bang had exploded in the room. No one dared move. This decision, was worse than any other verdict the center could've come up with.

"Especially her memories about the former 10th division captain. It's better to have him eliminated from her brain. Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th division, center 46 would trust you to handle this matter."

She didn't have a heart now. Rangiku didn't have any heart. Nothing was beating back at her when her brain tried to locate the sound of her heart beating against her lungs.

* * *

Hinamori stirred and found her cheeks lying against something firm and warm. She unsealed her eyes and blinked. The sun was up. The day has just spoiled its splendours. She blinked again and saw a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. 

"Shiro-"

she averted her eyes away from him. Some part of her embarrassed of disobeying a favor which he asked her to do, to not fall asleep.

"Slept well?"

Hinamori looked at him. At his silvery white hair. At his amazing jade green eyes.

Why was he always like this?

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Sleeping."

"Baka."

He'd changed. Last night he seemed so lonely, so misunderstood, so vulnerable. But now he's – already more like himself.

"You baka, bedwetter-"

In shock she jumped from the pile of hays she just used to cushion herself for the following night. And realized that he was just making fun pf her. A big victorious grin spread out before his lips.

" MOU! Shiro nii-chan! Don't do that!"

And she pounced, flinging her nody to him, tackling him to the heaps of hay. Once they roll together and stopped, she took her palms and put them on his cheeks.

"Everything's okay now, right? Shiro nii-san?"

And then the world melted apart.

She hugged him, her small arms around his sturdy shoulders and neck. Reciprocating what he had always done to her when she was at the hardest of times.

"I don't like seeing you sad."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, but his heart slowed to a stable rate. Something she had a very good knack of doing. Taming him, releasing him from the wild side. Controlling him.

Owning him. Without realizing it.

He realized her grasp around him had become tighter by the moment, and he complied, moving his arms around her back, hugging her too.

And for a moment. He felt like the luckiest person in the world.

But good things come to an end, and the height of the sun indicated that the end, was nearing.

"Come with me."

Hinamori blinked.

"Where?"

"Down."

"Down the stairs?"

"Yes."

Hinamori nodded and started walking towards the rickety wooden ladder that leads from the observation tower to the ground when he stopped her and scooped her up on his shoulders.

"We're going strawberry picking."

As if she wasn't startled enough by him easily putting her whole weight to his shoulders.

"Strawberry picking?"

"Yes, baka."

"huh-?"

But Hinamori didn't have any more chance to complain or to question the certainty of his words. For the next second she was already sliding down the wooden ladder on his shoulders, and landing smoothly as if she has never descended from the observation tower.

Hitsugaya took both her legs in his hands and detached her from his shoulders in a fluent bridal style lift before putting her back on the ground.

And just as she reached the soil, she understood why she was so confused about strawberry picking. Last night had been too dark for her to see that the whole place was actually running wild with fresh, plump strawberries.

Without any more second thoughts, Hinamori scattered her self loose, pure joy and innocence radiating off her small, excited figure, and dashed to the nearest small bush with strawberries that seemed quite unproportional to the radius of the stems holding them up, and began picking. But when she reached out a hand to the third branch, her fingers stopped midway and she retrieved them back.

"What's wrong?"

He inched closer.

Hinamori was bent on her finger, she was holding it with her other hand. The picked straberried lay unattended at the ground.

"Momo, what's wrong?"

"I- it's bleeding."

Hitsugaya's eyes caught the meaning of her words. Her point inger was swollen, and red liquid seemed to ooze out of the tip.

"You baka. Even strawberries can hurt y-"

---play the song here----

But he stopped. She was crying. Perhaps the pain was that deliberate and shocking that she couldn't hold it in.

He was there in no time, vanquishing her pain.

**_Come stop your crying it will be alright_**

He reached out his hand, for her to hold.

**_Just take my hand, hold it tight_**

Slightly tearful, but bearing the pain, she let him take her bleeding arms.

I**_ will protect you from all around you_**

And her eyes widened as he slipped her bloody finger inside his lips

**_I will be here don't you cry_**

She smiled at him, thanking him, and then dashed merrily to the bushes and re-entered her postponed search for strawberries.

_**For one so small, you seem so strong**_

Her eyes never once left her. Agile as she was, peeking and observing various bushes, he was keeping her safe, even when it's from a distance, it doesn't matter. As long as she's safe.

**_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_**

She was running towards him now, her arms full of red plump strawberries.

_**This bond between us, cant be broken**_

_**I will be here don't you cry**_

He hoisted her up on his shoulders and said " Gimme one of those,"

**_Cause you'll be in my heart_**

Hinamori, having been safely secured sitting in his neck carefully handed him one of the strawberries.

**_Yes you'll be in my heart_**

He took in his palm, clenched his fist for a split second and returned it back to her, who frowned in bewilderment.

**_From this day on, now and forever more_**

"Eat it. You'll see."

**_You'll be in my heart_**

And when the strawberry entered her mouth she was more than surprised to find the taste of sweet refreshing ice filling the hunger of her taste buds. He had frozen the fruit.

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

They have reached the end of the road now. The forest looked less dense than they had been.

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel**_

Hinamori had just been put back down on the ground. And she was motioning for him to lean over to her.

**_They just don't trust what they can't explain_**

When he did, she popped a mouthful of strawberries inside his mouth. Chuckling as she scurried away from him.

_**I know we're different**_

_**Deep inside us, we're not that different at all**_

He caught her in time, as he always did. He'd never let her go.

**_And you'll be in my heart_**

They were both running, half chasing each other. She had her arms tied close to his waist.

_**Yes you'll be in my heart**_

But he suddenly stopped, and unclasped her grip from him.

_**From this day on, now and forever more**_

He shifted his body closer to her so that he was facing her, and then he knelt down, holding both her arms in his.

_**Don't listen to them**_

**_Cause what do they know_**

"Listen, Hinamori. I've gotta go now."

Hinamori's merry face fell, and a thousand daggers stabbed her heart just because of it.

**_We need each other to have, to hold_**

"_You're waiting for me Hinamori, I have to go back."_

**_They'll see in time, I know_**

"What do you mean you have to go? You're _always _here."

Tears came running down faster than any account he had remembered, she was shaking now, her eyes trying to seek out the truth and meaning of his words.

**When destiny calls you. You must be strong**

" I don't want you to go. Don't go. Please don't go."

She was sobbing hard on him, he could feel her hot tears spread over his haori.

**I may not be with you**

"From this moment, I will not be with you for some time, but you have to promise me, Hinamori-"

**_But you've got to hold on_**

"You have to be strong. You can't give up. And keep yourself safe for me. Promise me."

**They'll see in time, I know**

_**We'll show them together, cause**_

"I'll always be here with you. Always. I promise."

She was still crying. What was happening? He was leaving her.

_**You'll be in my heart, believe me, you'll be in my heart.**_

"I'll always be here with you. Always. I promise."

She was still crying. What was happening? He was leaving her.

And he gently raised his palm so that it levels her forehead, and conducted a gentle sweeping move.

_**I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more, **_

**You'll be in my heart, you'll be in here in my heart**

In less than a second, her eyes were blank, and when she blinked back to life, he was kissing her .Not a mere fleeting brush of his lips against her forehead, but his full lips, on her forehead, with everything that he's got.

_**No matter what they say,**_

**_I'll be with you_**

Hinamori blinked and looked at him. She was smiling innocently, in a different way.

_**You'll be here in my heart**_

"Who are you?" She looked at him. Sreaching for his eyes.

**_I'll be there always_**

Hitsugaya had to control himself for her words. But it was for the better. It needed to be done.

**_Always _**

He got up and walked away. A thunderous roar filled his ears and the ears of the forest. The hollow had appeared once again.

This was it. The end of everything.

He was walking to the roaring repugnant hollow. Prepared to end everything.

**_I'll be with you_**

From the corners of his eyes he saw the kind-faced old lady whom he had known to take care of the present Hinamori on their childhood, walking towards the bewildered little Hinamori, scooping her up and comforting her.

**_I'll be there for you,always_**

He had always known her to be Hinamori's grandma. Now he had everything understood. He smiled to the old lady. And bowed respectively, to which the old lady nodded and smiled.

**_Always and always_**

"Obaa-san, who are you?"

The little girl's voice piped.

"I'm your new grandmother, Momo."

"Who's he, grandma?"

"He's just another shinigami."

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

Hitsugaya couldn't bear his heavy steps and glanced backwards. The little Hinamori he had spent over 5 months with was still looking at him.

**_Just look over your shoulder_**

But he's resolved. His steps halted, and he looked up to the 30 feet tall of pure evil, the hollow.

**_Just look over your shoulder_**

And he didn't budge. Not when the hollow roared with excited victory, not even when he felt the sharp blade of its claws rupture his stomach.

_**I'll be there always**_

And the last thing he remembered, was the horrified shriek of the little girl, splitting the skies into halves.

* * *

A/n : 

Omgosh, I totally apologize for the long delay. I know what it feels, like waiting. So I'm sor utterly sorry! I swear I'm really really sorry for the delay. I do hope this slightly longer chapter may satisfy you guys and may pay off the delay, but it's your opinion, your call. If I may be so bold I would also like to ask you guys to keep the reviews up, tee hee. Coz it really lightens up my spirit when I'm down and bullied by my own science major grades, which is nowhere near good. Thank you so much for reading, and sorry it's kinda really cliffy, but I promise next chappie will not be cliffy ( or maybe it will, I don't know, just read), since next chappie's the FINAL CHAPPIE! So please stay tuned, and keep reading! thank YOU SO much for sticking with this story...for those of you out there... you DON'T know how much it means to me... TT I'm so touched if you guys review. and basically, i'm just really happy if this fic could bring emotions to you guys, whethere you guys are happy, or sad, or whatever, I'm just happy I can share this story eith you guys... TT Thank YOU so much for everything, and...( as I have said this like a thousand times) I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS ROCK! you are obviously my hitsugayas in life, the ones who kept supporting me for what I do! cya in teh next chappie!


	20. Close

Disclaimer : For the one last time, I don't own bleach.

* * *

Before you guys start reading, I have to make sure you all know this. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

(sorry guys, but there's just still too much to write and my estimation that a single last chapter would do it turned out wrong, and I need more time and chapters to finish the whole thing up. Ans\d I, AM TOTALLY VERY SORRY FROM THE DEEPEST BOTTOM OF MY HEART, that it took me 3BLOODY MONTHS TO UPDATE! Im SO SORRY guys, it's been very busy and hard on me this 2 months, I had to cope up with extra science major hours, and goes home from school late everyday… it was hell. I had to write in between my lessons and all that stress of being unable to cope with my life. But im glad I have this story to turn to when im down, most of my friends, I don't even know what they turn to when they're down. Writing makes me happy, and I hope by reading my (almost always) late writings, you feel happy too. That, I swear to you, is my biggest joy in life. I just want you to know that I love you all!)

And so here it is, im SORRY for such a long and nagging update… but here it is… TT cries

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 20

"Close"

* * *

"I don't want you to go."

Cold, rigid, and unfeeling prison bars stung against her arms and wrists. But Rangiku fought to push her upper limbs through, and reached out for the black haired girl inside the prison cell, sitting on the naked floor, awaiting her fate. The younger girl's small hands felt like throbbing ice against hers, dead cold.

That night, the moon and the stars shed their tears for her.

"I don't want you to go there tomorrow."

Rangiku's voice trembled halfway out of her lips. She couldn't bear it. She couldn't live with this.

A male's voice sprang up from her behind. The moon was high, flying above the clouds in an arrogant way, yet both Kira and Renji, accompanied by Yamada Seto were still there.

"Hinamori fukutaichou san-"

Piped the mellow Yamada Seto.

"We've arranged an escape route for you-"

"Urahara's coming tomorrow. He's gonna find a way to get you out of this. Don't worry-"

Renji's deep voice sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

"And we got Yachiru, Nanao, Ukitake, Shunsui, and even Kenpachi on our side as backup army. We'll definitely pull this one off."

Kira's voice sounded weak, but he meant what he said.

Hinamori stayed silent in Rangiku's grip inside her cell. No. They can't do that. They shouldn't .

"Don't. You'll end up in more trouble than I did."

She said slowly, softly, her eyes glazing over as she muttered her statement.

"Oh come on, how hard could it be? I mean it's just us against center 46, we can win anytime."

Renji forced himself to laugh. But he knew the danger he was facing. Perhaps, a death sentence even.

"You _idiots_!"

The room was reduced to weird, shocked silence after Rangiku's outbreak of rage. Kira was looking over to the blonde death goddess in a completely perplexed way while Renji looked like some unknown force has given him a good smack right on his face.

"Doing things like that will earn HER a death sentence!-"

Rangiku cursed, and turned her face back Hinamori, her eyes welling up in tears and grief. She felt ridiculous. Hinamori was her friend, she was the only one who puts up against her, reminding her of her work, stopping her from gulping an entire year's worth of sake stock, laughing to her jokes, running alongside her, backing her up on battlefields. And still, all the same, she couldn't do anything for her in the end.

In the end? Was this truly her end?

All those moments shared, all those smiles cherished, all those memories. Knowing that she would not lose them doesn't trouble her. But knowing that she would lose the memories most crucial, most important to her, the ones about her captain filled her with rage and fury.

Will she end with her too?

Guilt was an understatement for what Rangiku felt. She had failed. She had failed her, and she had failed her captain.

Why did it turn this way?

"I'm…. sorry, Hina-chan."

Rangiku's tears looked amazing under the moonlight. They were glinting and dazzling.

"I'm so… so …. Sorry….."

Another slight pressure on her arms told her that Hinamori's other palm was nestling there, comforting her.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong."

But Rangiku continued to sob and let none of her words comfort her. A few seconds of massive unlady like weeps before she quieted down.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san, I'll still remember your birthday, and our monthly sake party programme. I wont forget you."

"But you won't remember _him_!"

As if an ice cube plunged inside a lake of ice, the whole room submerged into an indescribable silence, letting the meaning of Rangiku's words sink in. The chills of the words crept the spines of all five souls there.

"True."

Hinamori tilted her head up to the white ceiling as if she suddenly found something really intereseting there. Her answer was brief, almost unexpected.

"But its probably for the better."

Rangiku's sobs sobbed back on itself. What?

"I cant be selfish, can I?"

She continued. Her lips curving into a smile with which she hoped would guarantee her words.

"I can't always have everything I want. There are far bigger things that need my mind clear."

Her tone was high, not monotonous, but it was faltering with each word, reducing into small tremulous whisper.

Hinamori looked down for a few seconds of silence.

"But-"

"When he-"

Here she stopped. Her eyes darted here and there, searching for a missing statement.

"When he does come back.-"

she was still looking down her lap. Rangiku winced, the ice cold pressure on her arms, on which Hinamori was grasping increased to a whole new level.

"Would you – "

The girl pulled her face up, and tears of startling color, of separate, hidden emotions suppressed over the past couple of months lingered on her eyes, exactly on the brink of spilling. A sickly sweet scent filled the air, for she tried her best not to let her walls crumble, to keep her composure. Escorted by her smile, she still fought to keep control of herself. She still fought to keep the pain, the delusions, the want, the need for him, all caged inside. Even until the very last moments.

"-Would you tell him-"

She paused, her breath ragged and she fought to level her tone as she spoke. Her body was trembling, but she was still smiling, she was giving up, finally, in poise.

"-_tell him that I didn't want to forget him?"_

Nothing more painful had ever hit her chest like that. The pain excised her vital organs and left ragged unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite her every effort to stop them.

"-_that I never wanted to forget him?"_

Hinamori's whole body trembled and choked when she said this, and her cheeks contracted so that she looked as if she was about to cry more than ever, but she held it in. And gripped rangiku's palm so tightly that they turned white.

He was her everything. He was everything that mattered for her. And know, his cherished subsistence, the one she's been longing for, will be gone forever.

During his absence, she survived just by simply two things. She was not allowed to remember, but she was not allowed to forget.

If she was to forget him. Her life, would end for eternity.

The walls of the prison cells had seen too many deaths, too many tears, too many felon and conniving souls rot and blown by the dry winds of the south. But just for her, and only for such a pure soul like her, now they offer protection, and salvation for the night.

* * *

Upon fall, the dry paths in remote villages of rukongai were outshone by the massive layers of gently sweeping falling leaves.

Upon winter, the villagers nearby were not be able to see it under the thick blanket of snow.

But now even the ones who didn't care about their own dirt path come out and praise the newlyfound beauty.

Upon spring, the dry dirt path in remote villages is in its best of best, shining gleefully under its vibrant spring colors, the flowers blooming unashamedly everywhere alongside it.

Gardens after gardens were jumpstarted back to life from their temporary deaths during winter. And they were now singing with the joyful winds of spring.

An elderly woman, her hair all white and tied in a bun, was seen walking alongside the flowery paths near the famous limestone garden, accompanied by a little boy who sniffed and coughed and didn't bother to clean up the mess he made. They were lapsed in complete silence, minding their own business as they walked, and paying no attention to the garden itself until the boy stopped dead in his tracks and bolted to the fences bordering the limestone garden. He snuffed his nose in a small creak of the wooden fence and yelled out loud.

"Obaa-chan! Look! It's a dead shinigami!"

The little boy received no positive reaction from her grandmother. But he paid her no attention, and continued shouting.

"Oh, baa-chan! Just let me look at him! Please –"

The little boy pleaded, halfway through entering the swinging door to the garde.

"No."

Her age made her voice sound shaky. But it still couldn't veil the strictness inside.

"Oh, please baa-chan. I can tell my friends about it!"

"No."

"Oh, baa-chan. Seriously, you're no fun."

"Shota!"

Too late. He was already inside. His height barely reaching the height of the fences themselves, he pushed the creaky wooden doors ajar and slipped inside the blooming garden. Without any more hesitation, the little boy crept slowly to the center of the limestone paved garden, where there stood a humongous sand colored water fountain running with fresh, crystal clear water.

Once he was there, his eyes saw only one thing. A much bigger body than his, spread eagled, face down on the limestone path. Unmoving. Dead.

The little boy twitched at the sight of the body, but his curiosity won over his entire consciousness. He took a deep breath, and with his small, black eyes of pure inquisitiveness, he circled his body in a full 360 degree view. And he stopped. The limestone path below his stomach seemed to be of a darker shade.

When he couldn't come up with an answer as to why the place where the body was propped up against looked a heavy shade darker than usual, he knelt down and leaned over.

"Shota! Come here this second!"

But the little boy didn't hear his grandmother. For he was seeing blood, Far too much for a boy his age to see, far too much for a person to have, and far too much for a dead body to die for.

For a few seconds the boy froze to the spot, unable to move and think. But then his eyes saw a glint of sparkling metal under the sun, and he saw it, a lithe, sleek and agile sword fastened to the back of the body. His whole body shuddered. This was a temptation unlike any other. He wanted the sword. He has to get it. By all means possible.

Ignoring his grandmother's constant yells and the beat of his own drumming heartbeat, he inched closer, prepared for the stealth movement he was about to make. Holding his breath, the little boy swung both of his arms slowly, and aimed for a quick snatch for the sword. But before he got hold of the sword, something got hold of his arms first.

A steady, firm grip of the dead body's hand.

All of his ability to scream was eliminated by the shock of the moment. Eyes wide opened, mouth ajar, and heart stopped beating, the boy was now looking face to face with what he thought, was a dead body.

Bright green eyes pierced through his scared black ones, and as if his eye muscles were being tied somewhere into his socket, he couldn't look away, not when the bright green eyes were still fixed upon his.

And that was when the owner of those eyes spoke. Not to him, but to his grandma.

"_Your grandson needs to be taught how to respect the dead."_

* * *

Hinamori glanced sideways. The slight air ripples outside of her cell, the similar reiatsu she memorized of those who dragged and pulled her to this place.

It was time.

She looked around, careful not to shift her position so as to keep the sleeping Rangiku sleeping. Renji was still standing, his back propped up against the wall, his eyelids sealed in a relaxed manner, his arms fastened on his chest. Kira was squatting on the floor, his head lolling forwards and was supported by his knees. Yamada, on the other hand, was curled on the floor, fast asleep.

It was time.

The heavy steel gates crawled open wit a surprising force. Hinamori could sense more and more sunlight drenched inside as the door released more and more space free. Her heart tightened. It was time.

Rangiku's eyes flew open. As if being electrocuted, she jumped on her heels, and was fully up at once, her sword steady, a swing away from combat. Renji had his sword pointed to the door, Kira bolted up and placed his grip on the handle of his sword, while Yamada scrambled clumsily and unprofessionally to his feet.

A brief moment, where a millisecond seemed like an eternity passed, and then there were at least a dozen armed guards filling the room. Ten of them were ordinary shinigamis and were armed and dressed that way, the rest of the newcomers however, were dressed in pure white cloaks, their hands each holding a red, fluttering lace.

Kira pulled his zanpakutou off its sheath. With a long crispy sound wabisuke was out in the open. But somebody else was quicker.

"Should there be any resistance upon the procession, we will regard Hinamori Momo, 5th division vice captain, as an outcast of the court of pure souls, and she will be sent to exile in rukongai."

Rangiku stopped breathing instantly. There was a reason why Rukongaians loath death gods and goddesses alike, and there were reasons why death gods and goddesses chose less contact with the rukongai world outside of their mighty fortitude. And for those reasons, the two interconnected places had always existed in incoherence, partition, and severance. The souls living in both worlds not mingling, not interacting. Even imagining the life of an exile Rangiku couldn't muster, and now it has become a consequence of her forthcoming action. Should she rebel, she would earn Hinamori a one-way ticket to exile. Should she not rebel and play quiet, Hinamori's soul would be mauled, distorted beyond redemption.

They couldn't do this. They just couldn't. Her eyes twitched as the man who spoke the words of warning gave the whole room a fleeting, sweeping look, as if looking for any sign of an outbreak of disturbance. Renji and Kira were shooting murderous glances to everyone they could manage, their hands both trembling, trying to contain their own zanpakutou within control.

"Then we shall be obtaining the convicted now."

The people in their overly draped white cloaks proceeded towards the steel prison bars. Rangiku had her eyes pierced to Kira's and Renji's, trying to convey as much information as possible. The 3 of them watched as the group of men in white inched closer to the place where Hinamori sat unmoving on the side of the room guarded by the bars.

"Growl, Haineko!"

Rangiku yelled, almost snarled.

Then a sudden, undervaluing voice came in.

"_That wouldn't be of any use now, would it?"_

Rangiku's eyes widened. As much as she wanted to defy and deny the truth, she now understood that all was not according to her plan.

Nothing happened to her haineko. No changing forms, no increase of the reiatsu density. Nothing.

Dammit. They had all been careless. They were supposed to notice that these prison bars were-

"-equipped with a reiatsu draining device, those bars are."

The voice crooned.

"Quite useful, don't you agree? You won't be able to get Haineko out."

"-and the same goes to your Zabimaru and Wabisuke, respective comrades.

With this, Renji and Kira stopped dead in their tracks.

"There is _nothing _you can do."

The man's dark, deep tone was mocking Rangiku's pride as she, fuming, watched him click his fingers, and at once the prison bars vanished, leaving Hinamori unbarred to them.

"You shall not _touch_ her!"

Rangiku's voice sounded too hoarse, too loud and far too sinister for herself. Her eyes were glaring, and she had difficulties in executing her breathing mechanism normally.

"Then we shall be taking Hinamori Momo now."

As if not having heard the blonde death goddess' remarks, he proceeded bluntly.

"I said you will _NOT touch_ her!

And Rangiku released herself from the invisible rope of uncertainty tying her down and let her struggle for self pride and friendship take over.

She bolted forwards, Haineko ready in one arm. She didn't care if she won't be able to exert a full use of her sword, or her reiatsu. All that mattered to her was to smite and strike that high talking, good for nothing man in white.

She will not let Hinamori go. If by any chance her captain has, she will not. Make the same mistakes.

She. Will. Not. Let. Her. Go.

"_Don't."_

Hinamori's voice was soft. Too soft it didn't surpass a whisper. But in the tense and boiling room, it echoed and echoed again.

"Don't."

She repeated. This time her skinny hands reached out and gripped Rangiku's arm.

"Don't. please don't."

Her voice was barely audible, yet in the ears of the room it seemed to boom and clang like thunderstruck.

"I'll be okay."

She told Rangiku.

"You don't need to do this."

She turned to Kira, and Renji, and finally to Yamada.

When Kira looked like he was about to argue, Hinamori whispered.

"Please."

Rangiku froze as if she was frost bitten.

"Hina-chan…."

"I'll be okay."

She answered. Her eyes not once looking into hers.

If he really was dead. Her soul didn't matter anymore. She wouldn't matter. Her existence wouldn't be of any significance now. It was best to let him go. Force would do it. And time, would never torture her again. She would never again had to beg time to heal the wounds she sustained. Because there won't be no wounds. She would be free. Without him.

Without him.

She had not been given a chance to choose.

And it was best if she turned in quietly. She wouldn't want all her friends to get hurt because of her. No.

And she can't be selfish. Hitsugaya was one person. Even though he meant more than the world to her, even though he had meant everything. Even though he was her only guiding hope. Her source of solitude and fortitude. He was only one person. And thousands out there are suffering because the mere memory of him lingered in her.

She had missed him. Longed for him. More than anything. She felt like an empty cocoon whose entire soul he had stolen and took away with him.

Now somebody's given her a cure. Now she'd no longer miss him.

There was a part of her. A part of her that screams out and objects to the very plan. But Hinamori snuffed those pleadings and screams out.

She has to learn how to live without him. She has survived for the past 10 months. Why not try a bit longer? After all, eternity means nothing without him.

It was for the better.

Hinamori rose to her feet. The guards were already bent on her. Attaching the red ropes around the white collar attached to her neck.

She had surrendered. Believing it was for the better.

But he had not.

Hitsugaya was crouched low on the ground. His knees bent, his eyes closed.

He had to focus. He had to find her.

_The sound of fabric ripping rang in his ears. He took the part of haori he just disengaged from the rest in his hands and winced as he wrapped the newly made bandage around the lower part of his ribcage. He could no longer feel the hollow's claws inside him, but having them out didn't mean it necessarily degraded the pain in him._

_There were still some, after all, in Rukongai who had an uncanny hospitality towards shinigamis. Hitsugaya, for one had been quite relieved that this old lady, was one of those few._

"_Please do forgive Shota."_

_The old lady muttered as she moved her fingers skillfully down his wound._

"_I don't know what he was thinking, really. That boy."_

_Hitsugaya stayed silent. He wouldn't want his wounds taken care of, usually. He was a dragon. Practically nobody touches a dragon but those he permits. But he couldn't help himself this time. He badly needed the treatment. For he couldn't even lift his sword anymore._

_But time was certainly the most cruel thing in his agenda that day. For he had very little of it. Every second mattered._

"_- and after all that I have taught him about shinigamis.Oh, Shota."_

_The sharp, unforgivable jab of pain made him lose a couple of seconds to his vision. When his eyes did come back, he noticed a black powder smeared on the opening in his stomach. Whatever those were, they were painful enough to cost him a couple of seconds of complete darkness. _

_And to think that he had, indeed, been through a great deal of darkness before._

"_It's ground beetle powder. Stops bleeding in an instant."_

_Which was true, he thought. All his blood stopped coming alive and trying to escape his body._

"_I'm truly very sorry about Shota's behaviour. I do hope this could redeem your views on us, rukongaians? I know some of us treat your kind harshly, but believe me, not all of us do.r"_

_But Hitsugaya wasn't listening. Instead, he took the old lady's wrinkled wrist, and looked at her in the eye._

"_Run. Get as far as you could from here."_

_The old lady stopped working and looked at his green eyes._

"_What-"_

"_Flee. Don't turn back. Save as many people as you could and take them with you."_

_The old lady was listening. The boy too._

"_Hollows are coming."_

_Hitsugaya finished her work on his bandages and tied them into a secure knot. Ignoring the pain._

"_They're getting near to us as we speak."_

_He paused. He could feel the air surrounding the place where he was currently taking refuge in pulsating with their ugly breaths. His jaw contracted in a feeble attempt to distract the pain lingering in his stomach by grinding his teeth. And he got up._

" _Your best chances, would be to hide."_

_He said as he picked up his black clothes and began putting them on._

"_Wont you be coming with us?"_

_The old lady inquired._

_Hitsugaya was already halfway through the door by the time the old lady asked._

"_Can't."_

_He said curtly._

"_I've got my own girl to save." _

_The old lady held her grandson closely to her side. A smile hanging on the corners of her lips._

"_Then she's fine."_

_Hitsugaya gave her a reassuring nod, A gesture the old lady recognized as a way of expressing gratitude, and he disappeared in the blink of an eye._

But he found no trace of her. No smell of her. No reiatsu. No sound. No sight.

What the bloody hell was going on?

Dammit. Hitsugaya's knuckles rumbled the dirty pathways. The evil auras transmitted by those disgusting hollows must be blocking every Hinamori-sensor he's got.

He was still in rukongai. What would happen if he just came and walked in to soul society after having been gone for 10 months?

Little did that matter concern him. All he cared about was to find her.

Then the wooden house next to him exploded in splinters.

Hitsugaya ducked and leaped into the air, his eyes no longer needed to search for the location of the hollows who caused the disturbance. He already knew. He can feel them.

"Hadou no kyu jyu ichi! Frosted daggers!"

He landed on the ground with his back thrown against their agonized faces. One by one, all of them, whether the shape of an ugly boar, or a 12-handed tentacle, or even a giant repellant elephant, displayed the same facial expression for a split second before they were dissolved into nothingness. Pain beyond anything they ever dreamed of.

Hitsugaya let out a low groan. More of them were coming. Dammit. Why now?

He had no choice. Hinamori'd understand.

So he turned his attention back to clouds of black wisps slowly taking the gruesome forms of the hollows.

"Okay fellas. "

He had his head down to his sword.

"Let's make it simple and quick."

And that's when hollows started to fall from the skies like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Hinamori had not comprehended how much time she took to be taken to the 4th division building. But she remembered every step, every breath she took, every detail. Every single pebble out of place.

She remembered how she had first set foot on the very path she was trudging on now. She had been alone. Lost in translation as she tried to find her way back to 5th division building. Still as new and as innocent as ever, she had bumped her clumsy head into Aizen Taichou's towering height, captivated slightly by his radiating charisma.

Now she was alone, again. And it didn't matter to her if she didn't have any Aizen Taichou smiling and pointing the direction home anymore, because she won't be having that white haired boy around.

Anymore.

Or ever, for that matter.

Her toe hit something white and solid. She looked down. Her feet had distanced itself away from the first step of a flight of a marble white stairs. They were there. She looked up.

It was hard for her to tell Unohana Taichou's true expression. She had her hand clamped shut against each other in the front of her chest. But her eyes jolted sideways each time they met hers, as if both her and Hinamori possessed the same types of magnet poles.

One of the 4 guards in white spoke with a deliberate, crisp tone.

"The convicted, Hinamori Momo, Vice captain Of the 5th Division Squad will now be ready to commence her sentence."

Unohana took her time in nodding a low, full bow before saying.

"Follow me."

The wailing sound of wood against copper suddenly tore the skies into half. They bounced and reflected, multiplying and dividing, reaching as many shinigami ears as possible. It was a code that death gods and goddesses alike knew better not to mess with.

"Emergency alert level one announced! All hands on combat posts! Repeat! Emergency alert level one announced! All hands on combat posts! "

Like a plague, and faster than a drop of water sipping through the microscopic slits of the soil, panic, commotion, all sorts of disarray began diffusing themselves out into the open just as soon as the alarm broke off. Hurried footsteps thundered across halls and empty alleyways in soul society where off-duty shinigamis suddenly burst off and came flying everywhere.

On her right, Kotetsu Isane suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her zanpakutou already unleashed.

"Isane, what is going on?"

Millions of black dots with glinting blades tore open the gray pavement in souls society. They were headed for rukongai. The tumult has bred more sounds of chaos. Here and there her ears could catch a distinct rumble of a crashing building, a cackling fire, and cries of defenseless, and powerless ordinary souls.

Unohana's eyes caught a glimpse of Soi Fong, the 2nd division captain shot past by, accompanied by her over large vice captain. Him looking determined, her looking repulsively furious.

The short haired vice captain looked into the eyes of her captain before answering.

"Hollows, taichou. The whole hueco mundo of them. We're dispatching troops to rukongai. Ordinary souls casualties' number are mounting as we speak."

Unohana could pretend like she couldn't hear her vice captain's statement under all the panic and commotion and make her repeat the same question, but she didn't think like she needed to. But the whole hueco mundo? Why the sudden drama?

"All hands on combat posts, Isane. Let us go then, we must exert our subordinates."

Upon hearing this Isane's whole expression changed. She let her jaw drop, and her cheeks mucscles stretch and flex a little, indicating that she was currently lost for words.

"Taichou, I also brought directions from Genryuusai Taichou, and center 46."

"Where are the other captains?"

"Already performing immediate action on the spot. They're situated all over rukongai now."

Unohana's eyes darted back and forth for a while.

"Then read me the directions."

From inside her cloak she pulled out a fluttering hell butterfly, and spoke in a more dignified tone.

"_Hinamori Momo's memory modification procedure will be taken out as soon as possible, at all costs, before she engages in combat. You will assist her in her new state. Her skills are as important as it is crucial, in destroying massive numbers of hollows at once. Join forces at West Rukongai once you're finished. I want Hinamori Momo briefed and ready for combat."_

Unohana deliberately let two seconds pass away without doing nothing before turning back to her second in command and said.

"Then go, Isane. Lead our troops. I shall finish what is to be finished."

Isane nodded. A bit heavily, and started sprinting her legs past her captain, down to the pack of bewildered but steady looking members of the 4th division. Within seconds, she had hundreds and hundreds of men and women carrying green backpacks slung over their shoulders at ease and set to go.

The guards sent to escort Hinamori to her sentence had untied the leash on her neck by now. They were slowly retreating to show that they have finished their duty. Unohona reached out both her hands and put them on top of Hinamori's shoulders.

_This little girl._

"Come with me."

She grasped her thin shoulders tighter than how she intended.

Unohana walked drew back to a door behind her, motioning for Hinamori to follow in silence. Once they were both inside, Unohana took the handle of the door in her hands and pulled them close. The protruding sounds of uproar and disarray outside suddenly plunged into a such silence that you could hear nothing but a loud high pitched sound drumming your ears.

Hinamori had never been in this place before. She let her eyes travel around the large, almost stadium-like void of a building. She was standing in a wide rectangular room, 10 stories high, with each floor just visible from down there. Handsome white railings staring back at her from the stories above her.

"This way."

Unohana's voice startled her. It was hard to believe that they were in the middle of a war. It was even harder for Hinamori to believe what was about to happen to her in that very building.

Something suddenly blocked her throat of breath. It wouldn't be long now, she thought. Wouldn't be long until all the pain in her chest would be upheaved. Wouldn't be long until nothing would matter anymore.

Hinamori felt like something indescribably intense was strapped against her will to her chest. If this was the right thing to do, why did her heart feel like it was going to detonate into pieces from screaming and saying no? And why did every single memory of that white haired boy seem more vivid, and more real than ever?

She followed Unohana's steps across the large hall and arrived at the other corner of the room. In front of them stood a handsome black marble door which stood ajar. Unohana nodded towards her, again making an effort to keep looking anywhere but her eyes.

Hinamori stepped inside. She forgot she had entered a room. Everything inside was blinding. But then again, she wasn't sure even if there's actually something inside, except a three-legged wooden chair. There were no walls, no edges, no corners of a room. Everything else, besides that chair is solid white. But then again, everything else in that room seemed unimportant compared to the chair itself.

"Please sit, Hinamori-san."

Hinamori was unsure if the floor below her would support her, because there hardly seemed to be any. It was just – white nothingness. But she braved herself a step, and found that, the white nothingness, seemed to be a white-_something_. Although she wasn't sure what. But at least it's something.

Hinamori lowered herself to the chair and sat.

"Now close your eyes."

Just then a thunderous explosion blew off outside. Known to neither Unohana, nor Hinamori, but all the guards still lingering outside the building had been smashed to pieces.

* * *

"Hadou no hachi jyuu san! Flying Arrows"

Hitsugaya watched, hung in mid-air, as thousands of tiny, translucent ice arrows sprang to life and tore the wind at the speed of light at his command. Even the sound of his feet landing back on the ground after the leap was muffled by a wide range of shrieking hollows' death choir.

His body felt heavy. He couldn't do this with only his demon arts. He was one hyourinmaru short.

It seemed like his kneecaps had somehow lost its grip on his upper thigh bones, for he felt his body slowly plummeting to the ground below. Any second now, he would break his nose crunching to the ground.

His left hand broke the fall. But the sharp stabbing pain in his stomach blurred all his combat skills aside. Breath was no sooner coming in smoothly than it was coming out of him. As he fought to regain his stance, a little red patch on the soil just below him alerted his attention. He ran his hands to a part just below his ribcage and retrieved a hand covered in sticky red liquid.

Dammit.

There was just too many of them.

He catapulted his weight back to his feet and forced his exhausted kneecaps to work and stood up, his eyes taking one swift sweeping look over he place he was standing on.

His presence there had taken the hollow's interest and reduced the numbers of burning houses and screaming villagers, but by now then he had had so many hollows staring back at him that it was hard to believe that there had been any rukongai at all.

These hollows were nothing. But strength really goes with numbers, and somehow these creatures kept refilling the glass.

But then he felt a blast of familiar reiatsu approach. The corner of his mouth twitched into a naughty smile.

"Let's see how you cope with Zaraki then."

And he leaped into the air. Impeccable timing in its finest definition, for less than a second later, the whole rukongai was slashed into halves.

Zaraki's taken the whole lot out in one single mighty horizontal swipe of his enormous killing reiatsu. Something no other captain would not do for fun.

Hitsugaya landed back on the ground. A slightly smug smile protruding at the end of his lips despite his newly opened wound.

"Knew you'd come first, old man."

Zaraki stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around to where he was standing. For a split second, Hitsugaya thought he saw a pair of mildly surprised eyes staring at him, but then they returned almost as suddenly to their original kill-all state. But a pink head jutting slightly out of the shoulders of this vicious captain didn't think like her captain.

"HITSU CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN…….!"

All Hitsugaya was able to see before all breath was knocked out of him had been a jumpy lot of pink hair jotting sideways, as Yachiru, the annoying, pinkish little brat of a vice captain, crushed his bones in one single hug. Hitsugaya's lower ribcage burned. He's gonna bleed more for this.

Not exactly the kind of welcome he had expected, and especially NOT the kind of name he fancied to be called with, he bellowed.

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"Hitsu chan! Hitsu chan! Hitsu chan! We all missed you so _much! _Where did you go? When did you arrive? Why didn't you come back all this time-"

And on and on the questions drummed his ears. Feeling like a sudden evil and extremely jumpy and nosy little bunny from hell had just sprung alive next to him, and very much annoyed, he turned back to Zaraki, who nodded and answered him.

"Wouldn't let anyone else spoil my fun, would I?"

Zaraki replied, leaning his sword against his shoulders.

At once, hollows began to reappear from the skies, slowly filling out of the space in front of them.

"So where've you been, eh?"

Hitsugaya looked at him.

"Around, I see you didn't have your whole division with you."

This is what he liked about Zaraki. With him to be around with, no matter what kind of war they were fighting, it would never seem like one.

It's all just another game to him. Probably even less than a agame, its like his daily dosage of ecstasy he couldn't, and wouldn't get tired of. Those hollows a bug at his feet, waiting to satisfy his uncontainable lust to squash as many as he deserved to.

Hitsugaya didn't quite agree on the whole lust and killing part, but he enjoyed Zaraki's composed behaviour, though slightly lunatic at times, when it comes to mass battles.

"They'll all be here soon. A bunch of slow rats that's all."

More hollows were appearing. But Zaraki showed no sign of attacking.

"Hitsu-chan! Hitsu-chan! Hitsu-chan! Oh, you should come home immediately! Everyone wouldn't believe you're here! Even Ken-chan was sad you weren't here. He killed less people you know."

At first Hitsugaya didn't see the turning point in Yachiru's line, until he reenacted the line over his head and came to the part where she said his captain killed _less_ people. Well, that, is seriously _one_ thing.

"Oy, pink feathers. Shut up."

"-Oh, and Rangiku too! How she'd be delighted to see you! And Momo-ch-"

Yachiru suddenly stopped bouncing on the ground. Her face fell. The sudden bright white pink smile disappeared like mist beneath the glaring heat of the sun.

Hitsugaya's insides gave an almighty lurch against the force of gravity and humanity, like somebody had forcefully turned him upside down and hung him by his ankles.

He knew something wasn't right.

"What's with Momo?"

He barked. Such a pressing urgency in his tone that Yachiru had to take a few steps backwards. She didn't answer, her lips clamped shut and not a single breath escaped her. Her small eyes darted from Hitsugaya's to Zaraki's, and then back to Hitsugaya's before looking down at her feet in a slow, uncomfortable and agitated silence.

Something was gravely wrong. Gravely wrong. Yachiru never kept her mouth shut about something she knew will grab hold of anyone's attention.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?!"

He bellowed. Far louder than he intended, now that half the 11th division troops began piling up behind them, each looking equally ashen faced and dumbfounded at him. For a split second, he felt something rush through his fingers, luring him to choke the little vice captain. Get the answer out of her. His blood purred and boiled.

"_Center 46 is havin' her memory erased."_

The blood curdling, boiling and churning inside his veins suddenly turned searing cold, like acid rippling inside his insides, freezing them, shriveling them, shrinking them into a worthless lump of goo.

Only, now he didn't feel like he had insides at all.

If he had wanted answers before, now he wished he had never asked.

Humans with their pride, deemed themselves to be different and special, way above the boundaries of any other species imaginable. What makes us so, is our ability to remember. We are the only species, whose past control our future, and whose future control our past.

Because memories, are essential to us. They were always there, ever since we existed, the ability to remember.

What was him, without her memories of him?

What was him? What was he supposed to be?

Who was he?

What was he?

The shore without the sea. Dry and crackled.

A tree without its roots. Dead and withered.

A wildflower without its flower. Useless and purposeless.

A bird without its wings. Weak and pathetic.

A fire without its flames.

Zero. Nil. Nothing.

He's not going to exist without her.

"Unohana's doing it now on center 46's orders."

And as Hitsugaya sped off towards the court of pure souls, relying entirely on his instincts, his eyes blinded with pain, his heart _bled._

He needed to find her. He needed to stop what they're doing to her.

Covering 100 miles in one flash step, he had began to sense the agony in his limbs, screaming for oxygen under the strain he's put them through. He fought to keep his lungs from bursting through and through.

But none of those mattered. He needed to hurry.

* * *

a/n:I cant keep you guys waiting any longer. Im SO SORRY! So sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry! I hope you guys could forgive my lack of responsibility as an author, im so sorry you guys! TT 


	21. Revelations

Disclaimer: Nope, not that lucky.

* * *

Chronicles Of The Past

Chapter 21

Revelations

* * *

She gave him her everything. Now he's going to give her his everything.

Sharp jabs of wind slashed the skin on his face and felt like concrete walls slapping its hardened surface on his bruised cheeks. All the way. His speed didn't decrease, he pushed on. Until the sight of he towering white box-like building came into view. A small, prickling dot of white from the distance, which- soon enough began to take the shape and size of the 4th division building.

Then it was as if his heart had refused to beat another thump.

The front of the building had been blown off its hinges, the insides of the structure, the small rooms, training halls, broken balustrades, shattered interior reduced to rubbles, were all visible from the outside. Debris was orbited everywhere as proof of the assault the building contracted. It now looked like a crumbling building of only half of what it used to house, standing on the tiptoes of doom. A blown up building, like an organism turned inside out.

Seeing such a high destruction level the building had underwent, it was impossible, for any survivors to be asking for help under those heavy concrete shard remains.

Even if it was Hinamori .

The world turned upside down. His vision blurred. He couldn't give in. She had waited all this time for him, enduring unbroken chains of suspicion and disbelief. She risked her life in believing in his existence. Now it was time for him to risk his.

Hitsugaya bolted through the cracked-open roof of the building. The wide gap swallowed him whole, and he landed on a concrete rubble near the cubic balustrades on the topmost floor, his eyes searching and screaming in silence for her.

"HINAMORI!!"

He stayed inaudibly quiet after that, listening to traces of footsteps and the faintest of whispers that might lead him to her and the sound of his own rusty heart beating in slow motion.

He spun, and scurried past the opposite direction, spinning and spinning inside a wall of gripping panic inside his own head. His whole soul was issuing one mandatory commandment : _find her, _what with his whole senses could not succeed him.

"HINAMORI!!"

His voice did a backflip over the quiet walls, resounding back at him with nothing but a silent answer from the surroundings.

And then he saw it, a hand falling out from under the low cradle of rubbles. Pale as porcelain, it supported 5 bleeding fingers, each one splattered with other's blood. The small hand evolved to a slender arm, and then revealed a skinny neck and the head of the owner.

A death goddess with blazing black hair tight in a bun, laying face down on the floor, pieces of concrete rests deep within her flesh, a few of her bones broken beyond repair.

His world dimmed.

Had he risked his life, and traveled 87 years back to the future, for this?

Is this truly the answer for everything, every single thing he believed about their destiny?

Hitsugaya suddenly became aware of the pressure his body was giving him, the pain on the wounds on his chest, the empty thumping sounds of his heart slowing and weakening with every passing second.

He stepped closer to her, slowly.

And stared, into the girl's brilliant sapphire blue, shock ridden eyes, glazed over by death.

His eyes widened in surprise, and for a fraction of a second, he was thankful that whoever this 4th squad member is, she was not his Hinamori.

He knelt down, and gently covered her eyes with his palm, feeling the cold dead skin against his cheeks as he closed her eyelids. Let her rest in peace. And those hollows later, in pieces.

And then he heard it. Footsteps moving in a fast, panicked state across what was left of the ground floor. He catapulted himself to the edge of the balcony, where the half broken balustrades kept him from keeling over to the lower levels.

Time stood still. And the whole world melted and siphoned into black and white. No sound dared interfere.

There stood Hinamori.

The Hinamori he always knew.

The same Hinamori who teased him and offered him daily watermelons.

The same Hinamori who continuously mocks him with weird pet names.

The same, vulnerable little girl who never succeeded in protecting herself.

The stupid, seemingly idiotic bed wetter whose childhood days he spent with.

The same, weak, defenseless, easily hurt soul he had always treasured.

Everything about her seemed so realistic now. Memories of her touch, the way her skin felt against his, her smiles, her tears, her laugh – everything was just as he remembered her to be. Perfection beyond compare. Her complexion slightly rosy, her lips peach colored and slightly askew. Nothing more to be added.

Perfection beyond compare.

His lungs constricted. His body reacted. His voice cords sprung back to life.

"_HINAMORI!!"_

After so many years, so many memories, so many things he accepted and couldn't accept, this was the first time he ever felt thoroughly burdenless. Thoroughly untied. Free beyond the bare definition of the word itself.

And then she looked up.

And the whole world held its breath.

For everything melted in nothingness and nothingness suffused into everything.

For he was there. And she was here. And they were together.

And her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

The trance remained. But there was something oddly wrong.

She wasn't blinking. Those lush eyelashes of hers weren't moving. She was stationary. Almost like a statue. Her eyes fixed on his but they were empty.

She didn't recognize him.

She didn't recognize him.

She didn't recognize him.

Her eyes, as blank and as empty as an unwritten wood, fixed themselves upon his.

How did she not recognize him?

Had he been too late? Did it happen?

Has she now forgotten everything?

Why wasn't she calling him back?

Why didn't she say anything?

"_HINAMORI!!"_

Hitsugaya emptied his entire lungs on that yell alone. But his heart was aching so bad he didn't feel anything anymore.

It had happened. She no longer remembered him.

His brain was shutting down, all his senses deprived of each of their unique abilities. His ears have stopped listening, his eyes looking but not seeing, his skin lingering but unfeeling, his nose inhaling but not breathing.

Everything has ended.

His life no longer has a vocal point. He no longer has a purpose.

A vast, open wide ocean without a speck of water.

A dynamic desert without one grain of sand.

There is no captain of the 10th division without her.

There is no Shiro-chan, attacking slices after slices of watermelons on breezy sunsets without her.

There is no Hitsugaya Toushiro, standing proud and tall, without her.

He was too late after all. All his efforts worthless. For shinigamis didn't turn back time. Nor were they able to.

His knees gave away, and his kneecaps pounded the half destroyed floors under him, his sword following his pace and making a more tremuluous echo as it hit the ground.

He stayed there even when one lizard like hollow broke into the vicinity and blown off the remainings of the 4th division building. Debris and dust were flying everywhere and he knew the floor he was nestling on rupture any second, but he didn't move. His mind was somewhere else. He was taking stuck on his 3rd year at shinigami academy.

"_Shiro-chan! Mou, you're so late."_

"_Oy, baka. What are we doing in the school roof?"_

_The place where she was sitting on had been slightly slippery and tilted, filled with the rich and raggy texture of black Japanese roof tiles. It had certainly been a very unpleasant sitting experience for anybody's behind, but the view that compensates, was priceless. The sun was releasing more and more red hue towards the slowly darkening sky and the yellow lines on the edges were scurrying fast. The air was slightly colder as the night air fought to replace the breezy afternoon air. From there everything was visible. The whole soul society shining in dazzling red gold light of the slowly retrieving sun._

"_Well, I'd never be able to get chance to sit here anymore after today, wouldn't I?''_

"_That's you."_

"_You too. In a year."_

_He sat next to her._

"_Hey baka. Why aren't you down at Renji's? Everyone else is celebrating graduation."_

_She was quiet for a while, blinking and breathing in a slow pace._

"_Why celebrate with those you will surely meet again later at your shinigami divisions? I should be celebrating with the ones I won't get to meet again."_

_It was his turn to stay silent, reenacting her words inside his head and searching fro the true meaning of them._

"_Ne, Shiro-chan-"_

"_I specifically told you NOT to call me that."_

"_I can't call you Hitsugaya-kun, that would be too weird."_

"_You have to try sooner or later, what if I graduate and positioned way above your level? You'd someday have to call me Hitsugaya taichou or something,"_

"_Ne, Shiro-chan-"_

_She was hugging her knees to her chest, speaking the words without looking at him._

"_You have to graduate soon, okay? Make it less than a year?"_

_The boy leaned back._

"_Why? I'm already graduating 10 years faster than everybody else."_

_She turned to him, her eyes searching for his._

"_I'm scared you'll forget me."_

_He sniggered._

"_And worrying about things like that was why you got paired up with that useless-I'm-scared-of-everything-Izuru Kira and that I'm-so-full-of-everything Abarai Renji."_

_The song of birds taking flight back into their humble nests intervened the slow pace of their conversation. The sky now looked a lot darker, the blood red color draining out and slowly being filled in with the inky black night._

_She turned back to him._

"_Take off your clothes."_

"_What?"  
_

"_Just take off your clothes."_

"_Are you nuts? Why would I?"_

"_Ii kara, hayaku. Just take it off already!"_

_She made a grab for his white unform, tugging at the end of the lose fabric, meaning to rip it off his chest, But his hands stopped her, and they surprised her of how strong his grip has become. How firm and demanding his fingers have turned out. How different they were from the small hands she used to hold down the river banks in rukongai, up the attic of their old hut, and on the white little bed where they used to sleep together, boown by the winds of their own dreams._

"_What is wrong with you, baka?"_

_He raised his tone, and steadied himself while trying to tidy up his sitting position._

"_I need to write something."_

"_What, on my clothes?"_

"_No, on your chest."_

_The idea of her answer was even weirder than the first one._

"_What?"_

"_Please, would you just let me do it?"_

"_No way. Go write on somebody else's chest. You've got that Abarai and Izuru guy to write at any time you want."_

_Hearing that, the light dimmed in her eyes, and sadness filled the brown orbs of her eye._

_The boy shifted uncomfortably. Minutes passed without a single word being uttered or bounced back in return._

"_Why do you wanna write something on my chest?"_

_She looked at him, and her eyes told him she couldn't tell him now._

_The boy sighed._

"_Fine. Here. Happy?"_

_And as he said that, he slowly slipped out of his white top, revealing a structure broad shoulders supported with a mass of healthy muscles unobstructed to her._

_She inched closer to him, gradually leaving not more than 30 centimeters between them, and pulled out her palm._

_She held it out, and began touching his chest, looking for his heartbeat._

_The boy recoiled slightly from her touch, light as feather, and gentle as wind. Hers had also changed. They were no longer those bigger, light hands who nestled and took care of his on warm summer days and short trips to the sea breeze. They were now gentler. More pure and innocent than ever. _

"_Where's your heart?"_

"_What?"_

_He splurted out._

"_Where's your heart?"_

"_Left side, idiot?"_

"_Oh, sorry."_

_Frankly he was surprised she wasn't able to tell the place of his heart, because right now he could feel it sending high tremors to his ribcage. _

"_Here?"_

_She had reached the left hemisphere of his chest, and was now resting her whole palm against it, leaving him breathless._

"_You think?"_

"_Okay."_

_And then she began tracing lines over lines over at that part of his chest. Right above his heart._

_He was looking at her, and that silent concentration of hers, her eyes glinting in the dark, her delicate fingers working its way in his chest._

"_Why are you writing your name on my chest?"_

_She paused, and let her name be fully finished before answering._

"_They say if you write your name on somebody else's heart, that person will never forget you."_

_He couldn't say anything. He just looked at her in the eye. The girl he had spent most of his childhood days with. How can he ever forget her?_

"_I'm not gonna forget you, you baka. How can I forget you if you wet your bed every single night I spent at grandma's house, huh? You think I don't remember how you did it?"_

_She didn't argue. He always liked to tease her about that part of her life._

"_You should write on me too."_

_He snorted._

"_There's NO way I'm writing anything on your chest."_

_She chuckled. _

"_No, not on my chest, Shiro-chan. On my wrist. The pulse is strongest there, right? So that means my heart is also there. I guess it's okay."_

"_You're weird. You know that?"_

_Hinamori merely smiled. She then handed him her hands, and flipped back the cloth covering her arms to give him the touch of her wrist._

"_Come on."_

"_Fine."_

_Slowly he grabbed hold of her right wrist. His trained fingers moved and clasped as he positioned his hand to give him better access to write. They were softer than what he had remembered, and a lot more real than any memory of her. He traced the first few strokes of her name, and then looked up. She was looking at him, not smiling, not pouting, just that presence, and that look of her eyes was enough, and it completed the moment._

_She was, had always been, and will always be his everything. He will never forget a single hair from her. Even if hell freezes over, or the world comes to and end. He promised._

_Once it was done, they continued sitting silently under the moon. And the surrounding witnesses of soul society. The night air, the glinting roof tiles._

That promise remained with him, even until now.

Hitsugaya was moving in panic. He needed to find her. Locate her, and hold her in his arms. Even if she no longer remembered him.

But how would that be of any good?

He no longer existed in her mind, in her heart, in her soul.

So what would his existence mean, without those memories she kept of him?

Nobody had ever treasured, or kept a valuable sentimental feeling over each and every one of his movements except her.

Nobody had ever cherished or valued him more than her.

And nobody, had ever meant more than life and all of its full grown complexity itself, except her.

To everybody, Hitsugaya was a cold blooded captain, a genius beyond compare, somebody to look up to and follow with their backs bowed down in respect.

To everybody, Hinamori Momo was a gentle and loving vice captain, always caring and motivating her colleagues and subordinates in a positive and heart warming way.

But to each other, they were irreplaceable, their need for each other insatiable, their passion – priceless and inestimable.

And yet he was moving, unsure of how and why his body was carrying itself the way it did. For his instincts were telling his brain that everything was a lie, and that she still remembered him, and that somehow, against all odds, she would be waiting for him outside of the building, and then once again, he might be able to hear that sweet, sweet voice call 'shiro-chan' again–

His whole system yearned for her. Every inch of him wanted her in his arms. But he was too late after all. All his efforts worthless.

The image of her dead ridden blank eyes hot the insides of his head like billions of tons of water capsizing a pile of sand.He was screaming on the inside. His heart burning with uncontainable rage and frustration.

WHY?

Surges and floods of memories flowed back through his memory lane.

T_alk to me._

_Hit me._

_Stab me. _

_Hurt me._

_Touch me._

_Feel me._

_Look at me._

_Anything._

_Look at me._

_Tell me you still remember me._

* * *

a/n :oh my god im sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the lousiest update in my life! do forgive me...im apologizing with all my heart... TT

* * *


End file.
